Kisah Next Generation 3: Di Balik Topeng
by TauHumba
Summary: Tak seorang pun tahu apa yang terjadi di balik topeng
1. Chapter 1

**Terima kasih karena telah mereview KNG 1, 2 dan sequel-sequelnya :D**

**Selamat membaca KNG 3 ch 1**

* * *

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: KNG 1 dan KNG 2**

**KISAH NEXT GENERATION 3: DI BALIK TOPENG**

Chapter 1

**Perhatian!**

**Diary ini adalah milik**

**Nama: Dominique Fleur Weasley**

**Tempat Tanggal Lahir: London, 4 Januari 2003**

**Jenis Kelamin: Perempuan.**

**Status Darah: seperdelapan Veela.**

**Warna rambut: Pirang**

**Warna mata: biru**

**Warna kulit: terang**

**Tinggi: 165 cm**

**Berat: 48 kg**

**Alamat: Shell Cottage (pinggiran Tinworth, Cornwall)**

**Tongkat sihir: Cherrywood, 25 cm, bulu ekor unicorn.**

**Anggota Keluarga: Bill dan Fleur Weasley (Orangtua), Victoire (kakak) dan Louis (adik)**

**Catatan: Punya banyak paman, bibi dan sepupu.**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Aku benci hidupku, aku benci memikili rambut pirang, mata biru, seperdelapan Veela, dan benci menjadi Dominique Weasley. Aku benci menjadi diriku sendiri. Dari dulu aku selalu mengkhayalkan bahwa akan bagus sekali kalau aku menjadi orang lain. Misalnya cewek dengan rambut cokelat atau hitam, dan bernama belakang Smith, Steward atau apa saja, asal jangan Weasley._

_Jangan salah memahamiku, aku tidak membenci orangtua, kakakku, adikku, kakek-nenekku, para paman-bibi, atau pun sepupu-sepupuku. Malah sebaliknya, aku sangat dan selalu menyayangi mereka. Yang kubenci adalah bahwa mereka semua punya anak, cucu dan keponakan kebanggaan, yaitu Victoire._

"_Victoire, mendapatkan lencana Prefek tahun ini!" (Dad)_

"_Victoire benar-benar berbakat dalam Transfigurasi, kau harus melihatnya mengubah boneka Louis menjadi kursi, Audrey." (Mom) _

"_Victiore sangat pandai memasak dan mengurus rumah. Lihat itu! Bunga di sana itu, dialah yang merangkainya dan makanan yang kita makan ini adalah masakannya." (Mom)_

"_Victoire sudah bisa terbang dengan sapu mainannya saat dia berumur 2 tahun, menakjubkan bukan?" (Dad)_

"_Coba anda memperhatikan sepupu kami Victoire, pak Mentri, dia sangat cocok jika bekerja di Kementrian Sihir."(Uncle Percy)_

"_Victoire semakin cantik saja dari hari ke hari, Fleur." (Grandma)_

_Yeah, semuanya Victoire. Semua orang dalam keluarga menganggap Victoire adalah permata yang indah, sedangkan aku adalah permata kasar yang harus segera diasah menjadi permata yang harus sangat mirip dengan Victoire. Mereka tak pernah bosan membanding-bandingkan Victoire dan aku, berharap suatu saat nanti aku bisa menorehkan record seperti Victoire._

"_Dom, kau tidak boleh memakan cokelat dengan cara itu, Victoire tidak begitu." (Mom)_

"_Dom, apa yang kau lakukan dengan novel itu? Kau harus banyak belajar dan carilah bacaan yang bermutu. Bacaan Victoire bukanlah bacaan picisan seperti itu." (Dad)_

"_Ayo berusahalah untuk mendapatkan lencana Prefek tahun ini, Dom... Victoire sudah melakukannya dan kau bisa membanggakan keluarga kalau kau bisa melakukannya juga." (Grandma)_

_No way!_

_AKU SANGAT TIDAK SUKA DIBANDINGKAN DENGAN KAKAKKU_

_Tidak ada satu pun dari keluargaku yang mengatakan hal yang ingin kudengar, seperti:_

"_Dom berhasil mengubah korek api menjadi jarum pada pelajaran pertama Transfigurasi, dia pintar, kan?"_

"_Dom telah membantu Profesor Longbottom mengangkat sebuah sekop. Dom anak yang baik!"_

_Tidak ada!_

_Mereka tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu. Mereka selalu mengatakan Victoire ini, Victoire itu. Lalu aku apa dong? Anak tetangga? Cucu tetangga? Keponakan tetangga? _

_Bahkan cowok-cowok cakep Hogwarts pun hanya mengenal aku sebagai adik Victoire. Si cantik-ceria-dan-supel Victoire-lah yang selalu dilirik cowok-cowok cakep, bukan si suram-tak-banyak-bicara-Dominique. Bukannya, tidak ada cowok yang mendekatiku, banyak sekali cowok yang mendekatiku, namun mereka mendekati aku hanya untuk mendapatkan akses ke Victoire._

"_Dom, kudengar kakakmu sedang tidak berkencan dengan siapa pun sekarang ini. Bisakah kau membantuku untuk dekat dengannya?" (cowok 1)_

"_Oh, lihat itu adik si cantik, Victioire. Ayo kita dekati dia!" (cowok 2)_

"_Kalau kita dekati adiknya, pasti kita juga akan bisa mendapatkan kakaknya yang cantik." (cowok 3)_

_Nah, begitulah diary, aku bukan apa-apa selain bayang-bayang Victoire, aku bukan apa-apa selain adik Victoire. Karena itulah, aku merasa bahwa apa pun yang kulakukan tidak akan menjadi kejutan lagi karena Victoire sudah melakukannya. Jadi, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa, aku akan diam saja atau pergi ke suatu tempat di mana orang-orang tidak mengenalku. Tinggal di balik topeng dan berakting menjadi orang lain, selain Dominique Weasley._

_Sincerely,_

_Dominique Weasley_

_Cewek di balik topeng_

* * *

**Tanggal: Jumat, 19 Desember 2018**

**Lokasi: Hog's Head**

**Waktu: 11.20 pm – 12.46 am**

Hog's Head adalah sebuah bar, dengan penginapan murah di lantai atas. Di sana banyak sekali orang berkumpul dari seluruh negeri untuk minum-minum, judi, berdansa dan melakukan transaksi gelap ramuan, telur naga dan barang-barang ilmu hitam lainnya. Kita tidak akan saling mengenal kalau kita masuk ke sini karena semua orang mengenakan penutup kepala; cadar, topeng, atau apapun asalkan wajah kita tidak terlihat.

Sebenarnya banyak juga murid Hogwarts yang datang ke Hog's Head, tapi bukan pada malam hari. Mereka datang pada siang hari, tanpa penutup kepala, dan saat ada kunjungan ke Hogsmeade. Meskipun para profesor telah mengingatkan bahwa pelayan bar itu tidak pernah mencuci gelasnya, tapi tetap saja para pelajar pergi ke sana untuk mencuri-curi minum Wiski api, karena pelayan bar itu melayani siapa saja tanpa melihat apakah dia murid Hogwarts dan belum cukup umur.

Lucy dan aku selalu menyusup ke sana pada malam hari, dan pada hari-hari tertentu, Kamis, Jumat dan Sabtu. Lucy, dengan topeng hijaunya, langsung menghilang dalam cahaya remang-remang bar saat kami tiba di sana. Dia tidak pernah bilang padaku apa yang dilakukannya, dan aku juga tidak akan memaksanya untuk memberitahuku karena aku tidak ingin tahu. Biarlah ini menjadi rahasia kami.

Setelah Lucy menghilang, aku dengan topeng merahku, akan menunggunya di bar sambil menyesap Wiski api. Tidak banyak yang aku lakukan, selain melayani orang-orang bertopeng atau bercadar yang mengajakku bicara dan minum-minum. Dan saat itulah, aku bisa berakting menjadi wanita 25 tahun yang bebas, yang sedang mengelilingi dunia dan mampir untuk minum-minum di Hog's Head.

Tidak mudah menjadi wanita 25 tahun bernama Lovey karena para pria bertopeng atau bercadar berpikir bahwa aku bisa dipakai, atau di bawa ke penginapan atas kapan saja mereka mau. Namun, aku bukanlah wanita panggilan, aku adalah Lovey, wanita baik-baik, yang siap melayani para pengunjung ngobrol, tapi bukan untuk diajak tidur. Memang ada beberapa pengunjung yang memaksa, namun aku selalu bisa mengatasinya. Dan, kalau aku tidak bisa mengatasinya, Lucy akan muncul entah dari mana dan meninju atau menyihir siapa saja yang berani mengganggu aku.

Lalu saat aku berbicara dengan para tamu, aku bisa mengenal berbagai karakter dan berbagai kisah menyedihkan, kehidupan orang-orang dewasa yang sangat aneh. Pernah ada seorang bercadar yang bercerita padaku bahwa dia dan istrinya bercerai, tapi dia masih sangat mencintai istrinya itu. Dia menangis di depanku dan bercerita bagaimana dia bertemu dengan istrinya dan bagaimana mereka jatuh cinta dan menikah. Aku lalu menangis bersamanya dan menghiburnya bahwa kehidupan akan baik-baik saja, dan aku mungkin tidak akan pergi dari sana kalau Lucy tidak menyeretku untuk pulang.

Ada juga seorang bertopeng, yang mengatakan bahwa dia baru saja membunuh orang. Dia tidak ingin tertangkap Auror dan minta pendapatku negara mana saja yang tidak bisa dijangkau oleh Auror Inggris. Dan aku setengah takut, setengah tidak percaya, menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke Afrika. Afrika-kan luas dan jarang ada Auror Inggris yang pergi ke sana. Dia menyalamiku dan berterima kasih, kemudian cepat-cepat keluar meninggalkan aku yang terpana dan bertanya-tanya apakah dia serius.

Dan malam ini, Hog's Head masih tampak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Asap cerutu di mana-mana, suara musik sumbang yang diputar di sebuah stereo tua, bau minuman yang menyengat, suara orang-orang yang tidak jelas apakah laki-laki atau perempuan dan banyak gerakan dari orang-orang yang sedang berjudi di pojok ruangan.

Aku duduk di bar memandang Stanley Kings, si pelayan bar, satu-satunya yang tidak pakai penutup muka di tempat ini. Dia tampak sibuk melayani pelanggan dan sesekali tersenyum padaku, aku sudah menjadi pelanggan bar ini selama hampir dua tahun, tentu saja dia mengenalku.

"Seperti biasa wiski dengan campuran gin dan tonic," katanya, meletakkan gelasku di meja bar.

"Thanks," kataku tersenyum.

"Dan gratis, kau sudah membuat rumah minuman ini banyak pengunjung, Lovey," katanya.

Aku tertawa, sudah sekitar setahun ini aku selalu mendapat minuman gratis dan tentu saja aku senang, jadi aku tidak perlu menghambur-hamburkan Galleon-ku.

"Nah, itu ada pendatang baru yang sendirian, aku menyerahkannya padamu," kata Stanley, lalu membawa gelas dan botol wiski yang sudah ditata di atas nampan kepada pengunjung yang sedang berjudi di pojok ruangan.

Si pendatang baru ini duduk di kursi bar yang agak jauh dariku. Dia mengenakan jubah panjang hitam, mirip jubah Hogwarts, dan topeng hitam yang menutupi mata dan hidungnya sama seperti yang kukenakan, hanya saja topengku berwarna merah. Aku, bertindak selayaknya tuan rumah yang baik, membawa gelasku, berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Hai, sendirian?" tanyaku, meletakkan gelas di meja.

Dia memandangku.

"Yeah, kau siapa?" dia bertanya.

"Aku Lovey, pelanggan tetap bar ini," kataku tersenyum.

"Er, aku―aku, yeah, aku Spikey―yeah..." katanya.

"Lovey dan Spikey," kataku tersenyum, tahu sekali bahwa kedua nama itu jelas-jelas nama samaran.

"Dan Spikey, mau minum apa?" tanyaku.

"Er, entahlah―aku belum pernah minum apapun selain Butterbeer, jus dan air putih," katanya.

_Ya ampun, pria ini sangat polos!_ _Ataukah dia masih cowok remaja, ya?_

Aku memandangnya dan mengamati bentuk mulut dan dagunya, tampaknya memang masih sangat muda, mungkin sekitar awal dua puluhan.

"Kau boleh memesan sesuatu untukku dan untukmu juga dan―biar aku yang membayarnya," katanya, memandangku penuh harap dengan mata gelapnya, yang tampak bercahaya dalam ruangan remang-remang.

"Oke," aku tidak bisa menolak, jika diberi tatapan seperti itu.

Aku melirik Stanley yang baru saja kembali mengantar minuman para penjudi dan melambai padanya.

"Stan, pesanan biasa dua," kataku.

"Oke," kata Stanley, mengedip padaku.

Aku tertawa.

"Berapa umurmu?" dia bertanya, mengamatiku dengan seksama.

"25 tahun," kataku percaya diri.

"Kau tampak lebih muda," katanya, mengamatiku lagi.

"Penampilan bisa menipu," kataku santai. "Berapa umurmu?"

"Aku juga 25 tahun," jawabnya.

Aku memandangnya, dia memandangku dan kami menyadari bahwa masing-masing telah berbohong, kemudian dia tertawa.

"Lupakan!" katanya.

"Minuman tiba," kata Stanley tiba-tiba, meletakkan minuman di meja, mengedip padaku lagi dan pergi.

"Dia menyukaimu," kata Spikey, mengangguk pada Stanley.

"Tampaknya memang begitu," kataku, meneguk minumanku.

Dia melakukan hal yang sama, kemudian tersedak.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku, menepuk pundaknya.

"Ya, aku―aku belum pernah minum yang seperti ini," katanya, kemudian tersedak lagi.

"Itu Wiski api," kataku.

"Sepertinya aku tidak suka Wiski api," katanya, mendorong gelasnya.

"Tenang... kau akan terbiasa juga akhirnya," kataku.

Aku mengamatinya lagi dan berpikir dengan yakin sekali bahwa cowok bertopeng ini mungkin seumuran denganku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku.

Cowok-cowok, yang tampaknya elit, seperti dia ini tidak mungkin datang ke tempat seperti Hog's Head. Mereka paling banyak ditemukan di Tree Broomstick atau Sky Night di London.

"Aku kabur dari tempat penelitian," katanya.

"Tempat penelitian?" tanyaku.

"Maksudku tempatku bekerja..." jawabnya cepat. "Aku merasakan otakku tidak mampu berpikir lagi, aku ingin menjernihkan kepalaku dan―"

"Kau datang ke tempat ini," sambungku.

"Benar," katanya. "Victoi―er, maksudku, temanku pernah mengatakan bahwa orang-orang yang datang ke bar ini memakai penutup muka. Jadi, aku merasa sangat aman datang ke tempat ini karena tidak ada yang akan mengenalku."

"Yeah, dan kau bisa menjadi orang lain, tanpa ada yang menyadari bahwa itu adalah dirimu," kataku, menerawang. "Berakting menjadi orang lain."

Aku seperti itu, berakting menjadi orang lain.

"Tetapi aku tidak sedang berakting," katanya. "Maksudku, aku, ya aku. Hanya mungkin namaku adalah nama samaran karena aku tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui siapa diriku sebenarnya."

"Itu kan namanya berakting," kataku.

"Tidak," katanya tegas dan seperti seorang ahli bahasa dia menjelaskan. "Akting, berasal dari kata _act_, dalam bahasa Inggris, yang artinya melakukan sesuatu atau menampilkan sesuatu. Dan jika diartikan secara sederhana adalah kau menampilkan sesuatu untuk dinikmati oleh seseorang, kau menjadi orang lain dalam sikap, perilaku, cara bicara, penampilan, dan kata-kata yang kau ucapkan juga sudah ditentukan dan direncanakan. Begitulah akting, sedangkan aku, aku tidak sedang berpura-pura menjadi orang lain. Aku adalah diriku sendiri, sikapku adalah sikapku sendiri, kata-kata yang aku ucapkan juga adalah kata-kataku sendiri. Aku _hanya_ memakai nama samaran, tapi pribadi ini adalah pribadiku sendiri."

Dia mengakhiri pidatonya dengan mengerakkan tangan seperti seorang profesor yang sedang mengajar.

Aku memandangnya tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah cowok ini mungkin adalah seorang ahli yang kesasar di tempat ini.

"Maafkan aku," katanya tiba-tiba, tampak menyesal.

"Mengapa kau minta maaf?"

"Itu kebiasaanku... maksudku, aku selalu ingin membenarkan jika ada yang salah, dan aku tidak tahan jika seseorang tetap tinggal dalam kesalahpahaman dan kesalahpengertian. Karena itu―karena itulah aku tidak punya teman, orang-orang selalu menjauhiku karena tidak tahan dengan sikapku yang menganggap semua hal bisa dijadikan bahan pertimbangan atau bahan eksperimen. Waktu masih sekolah, anak-anak lain sering memanggilku profesor gila, karena aku selalu berkata-kata dengan bahasa tinggi dan kadang mengajari mereka menggantikan para pengajar. Mereka menjauhiku dan menganggap aku sebagai penyakit menular, karenanya, aku tinggal dalam duniaku sendiri..." dia kemudian berhenti. "Kau merasa bosan?"

"Tidak..." kataku tersenyum sabar, aku sudah biasa mendengarkan cerita segala macam orang.

"Yeah, begitulah," lanjutnya. "Jadi, sepanjang hidupku sampai sekarang ini, aku tidak punya teman, hanya punya beberapa kenalan yang sangat baik hati. Sebenarnya, aku sangat kesepian..."

"Kau tidak akan kesepian lagi, aku akan menemanimu," kataku, seperti yang biasa aku katakan pada beberapa pelanggan yang kesepian.

Dia menatapku, memberiku pandangan yang penuh terima kasih dan tulus. Yeah, aku sudah sering menerima pandangan seperti ini.

"Di tempat kerjaku, tidak ada yang terlalu saling peduli," lanjutnya. "Kami semua sibuk; melakukan banyak hal sesuai dengan tugas kami masing-masing. Kami jarang sekali bicara, kecuali kalau disuruh untuk menerangkan sesuatu yang bersifat ilmiah, yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan, atau karena aku paling muda, mereka menyuruhku untuk melakukan hal-hal kecil. Kami tidak saling mengenal secara pribadi, maksudku seperti, apakah Mr A punya anak, apakah Mr B suka menonton Quidditch. Kami hanya saling tahu nama dan tempat tugas. Lagi pula, teman kerjaku adalah orang-orang tua yang tidak peduli dengan urusan-urusan anak muda."

"Tetapi kau senang kerja di tempat itu?"

Dia tersenyum sangat bahagia, dan aku langsung tahu bahwa dia mencintai pekerjaannya.

"Aku sangat menyukai pekerjaanku," katanya. "Di sana aku bisa melakukan apa saja, berekspresi, bereksperimen, melakukan apa saja yang ingin kulakukan. Meskipun, yeah―" dia berhenti sebentar memandangku.

Aku tersenyum memberi semangat.

"Kami sering kekurangan dana," kataku, tampak muram. "Banyak yang menganggap proyek terakhir kami adalah hal bodoh, sehingga beberapa donator menghentikan dana."

"Tapi kalian tidak menyerah," kataku, meskipun tidak tahu apa yang dimaksudkan dengan proyek terakhir ini.

"Tentu saja kami tidak menyerah," katanya bersemangat. "Kami tetap akan berusaha mengerjakan proyek ini sampai selesai, meskipun dananya hanya sedikit."

"Nah, bagus, berarti kalian adalah orang yang tidak mudah menyerah."

Dia tersenyum.

"Ceritakan tentang dirimu," katanya.

"Tidak ada yang patut diceritakan, pekerjaanku sangat membosankan," kataku mengelak.

"Ayolah, aku senang akhirnya aku bisa bicara dengan seseorang selain dengan orang-orang di tempat kerjaku," katanya. "Aku ingin tahu tentang dirimu."

"Baiklah, aku bekerja sebagai penjaga anak-anak," kataku, tidak sepenuhnya salah. Aku kan punya banyak sepupu yang masih muda jadi aku menjaga mereka.

"Apakah mereka sangat merepotkan," tanya Spikey, dia pasti sedang membayangkan anak-anak prasekolah yang hiperaktif.

"Benar-benar sangat merepotkan," kataku, teringat Fred, James dan Louis. "Tapi ada juga yang manis," teringat Rose dan Al.

"Kau tampaknya sangat menyayangi mereka," katanya.

"Benar, aku sangat menyayangi mereka semua," kataku tersenyum.

Seseorang menyentuh pundakku, aku berbalik dan melihat Lucy mengisyaratkan bahwa kami harus pulang sekarang.

"Oh, aku harus segera pergi," kataku, lalu berdiri.

Spikey tampak kaget.

"Kau mau pergi?" dia bertanya tampak sangat sedih. "Nanti aku sama siapa?"

_Helo! Memangnya aku ini ibunya, jadi harus menemaninya sepanjang malam?_

Aku sudah ingin menjawab dengan tajam, ketika dia berkata,

"Maaf, maafkan aku..." katanya. "Aku sangat senang punya teman ngobrol dan aku belum pernah punya teman yang mau mendengarkan aku seumur hidupku dan aku―"

"Tidak apa-apa," kataku, tersenyum otomatis. "Aku datang ke sini setiap Kamis, Jumat dan Sabtu... kau bisa menemuiku di hari-hari itu."

"Oh, kau tidak marah padaku, terima kasih..." katanya, meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya. "Terima kasih..."

"Oke, oke," kataku, menepuk punggungnya dengan gaya sahabat lama.

Dia kemudian melepaskan tanganku dan aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sama**

**Lokasi: Shrieking Shack**

**Waktu: 1.09 – 1.15 am**

"Siapa laki-laki tadi?" tanya Lucy, saat kami sudah melepaskan penyamaran kami dan minum ramuan anti-_hangover_ sambil duduk di sofa butut.

"Entah siapa, namanya Spikey," jawabku.

Lucy meneguk ramuannya sekejap, kemudian memandangku,

"Ingat, Dom," katanya. "Jangan terlibat dengan siapa pun karena yang akan sedih pada akhirnya adalah kau sendiri. Saat-saat di sana―di Hog's Head, hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Semua orang tinggal di balik topeng dan semua berakting. Tidak ada yang nyata, semua adalah imitasi, kau mengertikan?"

"Aku mengerti," jawabku singkat.

Kami terdiam sangat lama, menyesap ramuan.

"Omong-omong, apa yang kau lakukan, Lucy, apakah kau sudah ingin memberitahuku sekarang?"

"Aku kan sudah pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku tidak akan memberitahumu," kata Lucy, keras kepala.

"Oke, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi," jawabku, meneguk habis ramuanku dan memasukkan barang-barangku dalam tas.

Lucy juga melakukan hal yang sama, dan kami kembali ke Hogwarts.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Sampai sekarang, aku tidak tahu apa yang Lucy lakukan. Dia selalu menghilang setiap kali kami tiba di Hog's Head. Dan, aku tidak berniat menguntitnya, karena aku tahu Lucy akan marah-marah, dan tidak akan berteman denganku lagi selamanya kalau dia tahu aku menguntitnya._

_Spikey selalu ada saat aku tiba ke Hog's Head. Sejak ada dia, aku tidak pernah lagi berbicara dengan pengunjung-pengunjung lain, selain dia. Dia bercerita tentang apa saja yang dilakukannya, ayahnya yang terkenal, ibunya yang sangat menyayanginya dan dua orang adik laki-lakinya yang selalu bersemangat. Dia merindukan mereka semua karena mereka berada di negera yang jauh. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan padaku negera aku, jadi aku menyimpulkan bahwa dia mungkin bukan orang Inggris. Meskipun dia sangat pandai menirukan logat orang Inggris._

_Dia juga bercerita tentang proyeknya yang terhambat karena kekurangan dana, pertengkaran dengan teman-teman sekerjanya dan banyak hal yang membuatnya merasa sangat bosan dengan kehidupannya._

"_Tapi aku tidak bosan datang ke sini karena aku selalu ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau juga ingin bertemu denganku, kan?" katanya, selalu dengan tatapan mata anak anjing yang penuh harap, sehingga aku tidak bisa menolaknya. _

_Oke, dan aku juga senang bersamanya._

_Meskipun aku tidak tahu nama aslinya, aku tidak tahu proyek yang dilakukannya, aku tidak mengenal teman-teman sekerjanya, namun aku tidak keberatan; aku tidak keberatan dengan gaya bicaranya yang seperti profesor, aku tidak keberatan dengan ceritanya tentang rumus Arithmancy dan Alkimia, aku juga tidak keberatan jika dia memperbaiki apa pun kesalahanku dalam berbahasa. Aku selalu senang mendengar ceritanya, aku selalu senang saat dia menatapku dengan mata anak anjing-nya, aku selalu senang menepuk punggungnya dan memberinya kata-kata penghiburan saat dia sedang frustrasi dengan pekerjaannya._

_Aku, Lovey, 25 tahun, tidak keberatan dengan apa pun yang dikatakan atau dilakukan Spikey. Aku tidak tahu di mana Dominique Weasley saat itu, tapi Lovey merasa sangat bahagia._

_Sincerely,_

_Lovey_

_Wanita 25 tahun, yang berbahagia_

* * *

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 3 Maret 2019**

**Lokasi: Hog's Head**

**Waktu: 11 pm – 1 am**

"_Lovey_!" dia setengah berlari menghampiriku dan tampak sangat bahagia.

Aku turun dari kursi bar dan berdiri untuk menyambutnya, tampaknya dia mengharapkan pelukan karena sedang bahagia akan sesuatu. Begitulah yang selalu terjadi di dalam keluargaku, kami selalu berpelukan kalau sedang bahagia atau pun sedang sedih.

Tetapi dia tidak hanya memeluk, dia menciumku di depan semua orang. Ciuman yang panjang dan lama. Ciuman pertama-ku, dan aku tidak bisa menolak karena tampaknya dia sangat bahagia dan ingin membagikan kebahagiannya denganku. Setelah beberapa lama, dia melepaskanku.

"_Kami berhasil_?!" Dia menjerit masih dengan ekspresi yang sangat bahagia.

Aku ingin bertanya apa yang berhasil, tapi tidak jadi karena sebuah tinju tiba-tiba melayang dan menghantamnya, mungkin telah mematahkan giginya karena darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Dia terjatuh di lantai seperti karung kentang, dan Lucy dengan gayanya yang seperti James kalau sedang marah, mendekatinya dan meninjunya lagi.

Orang-orang di sekitar kami mulai berteriak untuk menyemangati Lucy, sementara Stanley membuang muka dan melanjutkan kegiatannya, menuang minuman di dalam gelas. Dia tampaknya tidak peduli, meskipun ada penyihir hitam yang sedang menodongkan tongkat sihir padanya.

"HENTIKAN!" jeritku, mengatasi teriakan 'Pukul dia!' dan 'Ayo... ayo, bangun!'

Aku menyambar lengan Lucy, menariknya menjauh dari Spikey dan membawanya ke ruang belakang. Sebuah ruangan―campuran antara ruang keluarga dan gudang―yang suram, yang mungkin tidak pernah dipakai sejak bangunan ini dibangun. Langit-langit yang rendah penuh dengan sarang laba-laba, lantai berdebu dan kotor, tidak pernah disapu. Sebuah meja kuno dengan pernis terkelupas dan sofa kotor robek-robek terletak di tengah ruangan. Di belakangnya, tampak dos-dos berjamur dan usang bertumpuk tinggi sampai ke langit-langit ruangan dan dari sudut-sudut gelap di pojok ruangan terdengar bunyi tikus.

Aku mendorong Lucy masuk dan membanting pintu menutup, meninggalkan kami dalam keadaan remang-remang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" gertakku pada Lucy.

Lucy yang masih tampak marah; wajah memerah sampai ke lehernya, menatapku dengan tidak percaya.

"Kau tanya apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya Lucy. "Aku membela sepupuku."

"Kau membuat masalah, tahu," kataku sebal.

"Dom, si brengsek itu menciummu... _dia menciummu_ di depan semua orang, dan kau bertanya apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Aku senang dia menciumku, oke?"

"_Kau senang dia menciummu_?" ulang Lucy tak percaya. "Kau sudah gila? Kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa dia."

"Benar," kataku. "Aku memang tidak tahu siapa dia, dan dia tidak tahu siapa aku, tapi dia tetap ingin menciumku."

"Itu karena dia cowok," gertak Lucy. "Semua cowok akan mencari kesempatan untuk mencium seorang gadis, walaupun gadis itu tidak dikenalnya."

"Dia tidak begitu," kataku membela Spikey. "Dia menciumku karena diriku."

"Karena dirimu?" tanya Lucy, alisnya terangkat tinggi. "Karena dirimu yang mana? Dominique Weasley, 16 tahun atau Lovey, 25 tahun?"

Aku berbalik membelakanginya, menatap sofa butut yang rasanya semakin butut dalam setiap detik.

Kami terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Maafkan aku," kata Lucy, berjalan ke sofa itu dan mengenyakkan diri di atasnya.

"Kau memang seharusnya tidak meninjunya," kataku, duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku bukan minta maaf karena itu," kata Lucy tampak jengkel. "Aku senang meninjunya dan aku akan meninjunya lagi kalau kau tidak menghalangiku... aku minta maaf untuk kata-kataku yang terakhir tadi."

"Sudahlah," kataku.

"Tidak, aku memang harus minta maaf, aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal itu padamu dan―"

"Lucy, aku tidak apa-apa," kataku tegas. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Kami terdiam.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Lucy.

"Aku menyukainya, aku senang mendengar semua ceritanya dan aku suka menemaninya," jawabku jujur.

"Yeah, kalau sudah begitu aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kan?" kata Lucy, berdiri, lalu menghadapiku. "Aku sudah mengingatkanmu untuk tidak terlibat dengan satu orang tertentu karena akan berbahaya bagi perasaanmu sendiri."

"Aku tahu..." kataku, tapi aku tidak bisa mundur lagi, aku menyukai ciuman itu.

Benar, ciuman itu adalah ciuman yang sempurna. Ciuman pertama dengan seorang yang tidak kukenal, apa yang bisa kuceritakan pada anak-anakku nanti?

Lucy masih memandangiku dengan tidak puas.

"Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta padanya, Dom―aku tidak ingin kau sedih," kata Lucy.

"Aku harus pergi," kataku teringat Spikey. "Aku harus melihat apakah Spikey baik-baik saja."

Tanpa menghiraukan Lucy yang masih ingin bicara, aku segera kembali ke bar dan melihat Spikey sedang mencoba menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri dengan tongkat sihirnya, tapi tidak berhasil. Darah masih saja mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

Aku segera duduk di sampingnya.

"Jangan pedulikan aku!" katanya, mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, aku meraih lenganya dan memaksanya menghadapiku. Aku bisa melihat topengnya yang miring, wajahnya yang kebiruan dan darah yang menetes di sudut bibirnya.

Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk melepaskan topengnya, namun dia menghentikanku.

"Tidak boleh," katanya, menghentikanku, tangannya di lenganku.

"Oke," kataku, melepaskan lenganku dari tangannya untuk mengambil tongkat sihir.

Asap kebiruan keluar saat aku menutulkan tongkat sihir di wajahnya, sehingga memarnya hilang dalam beberapa detik.

"_Episkey!_" gumamku di mulutnya dan berharap, giginya bisa menyatu kembali.

"Coba buka mulutmu!" perintahku.

Dia membuka mulutnya dan aku memeriksa giginya.

"Sudah normal lagi," kataku, menepuk pipinya dan tersenyum

"Kau seharusnya tidak usah melakukan itu," katanya, melepaskan tanganku dari pipinya.

"Jadi, kau ingin sepanjang malam berwajah kebiruan dan berdarah?" tanyaku, menyimpan tongkat sihir dalam tas.

"Tidak..." katanya, tampak marah. "Kau tidak perlu baik padaku kalau kau sudah punya pacar."

Aku tertawa.

"Aku pernah dipukul seseorang karena dikira merebut pacar orang," katanya, masih tampak marah.

"Dia itu perempuan... dia sepupuku," kataku, menerangkan.

"Apa?" dia memandangku sekarang. "Dia―dia perempuan? Apakah kau tidak sedang menipuku?"

"Buat apa aku menipumu? Dia memang perempuan," kataku. "Yeah, kami―keluarga kami memang seperti itu, saling melindungi satu sama lain."

"Oh... tinjunya keras juga," katanya, menyentuh rahangnya lagi.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku khawatir, meraih dagunya untuk memeriksa wajahnya di bawah lampu.

"Aku baik-baik saja," katanya, menyingkirkan tanganku, kemudian memandang botol-botol Wiski di lemari rak di depannya.

"Oh ya, tadi kau mengatakan bahwa kalian berhasil," kataku ceria. "Kau bisa bercerita padaku apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih," katanya, masih memandang rak minuman.

_Lho, kok jadi dia yang ngambek! Harusnya aku dong, itu kan ciuman pertamaku dan dengan orang yang tak dikenal!_

"Baiklah, kalau kau ingin sendiri, aku akan pergi," kataku, hendak meninggalkannya.

Dia menahanku tetap di tempat, dengan mencengkram lenganku.

"Jangan pergi," katanya, tidak memandangku, tapi memandang rak minuman.

"Oke," kataku, tetap di tempat.

Cukup lama tidak tidak ada yang bicara. Hanya terdengar suara-suara orang yang bicara di pojok ruangan dan suara musik sumbang di stereo, yang tampaknya adalah lagu _Sekuali Penuh Cinta yang Panas dan Pekat_.

Aku tertawa, dia memandangku.

"Maaf, tapi lagu itu―" aku tertawa lagi. "Mom tidak suka mendengar lagu itu, tapi dia selalu menyanyikan lagu itu dengan keras di kamar mandi, membuat kami―"

Aku tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-kataku karena sekarang dia sedang menciumku lagi. Kami berciuman lagi, tapi ciuman kali ini bukan karena dia ingin berbagi kebahagian denganku, tapi karena dia memang ingin menciumku.

Setelah waktu yang cukup lama atau malah beberapa hari yang indah, dia melepaskanku, kemudian memandang berkeliling.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Tidak ada yang memukulku lagi, kan?" dia bertanya.

"Tidak ada," kataku, tersenyum. "Aku sudah bicara dengan Lu―maksudku, aku sudah bicara dengan sepupuku dan dia mengerti."

"Baguslah," dia tersenyum.

"Nah, sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi? Apa yang membuatmu sangat bahagia?"

"Kami― tempat penelitian―er, maksudku proyek kami yang terbaru ini mendapat bantuan dari Draco Malfoy―kau tahu dia, pemilik The Malfoys Corporation?"

"Ya," kataku, berusaha untuk ceria dan tidak akan bilang padanya bahwa Uncle Ron sangat membenci Draco Malfoy, dan hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Grandpa terhadap Lucius Malfoy. Aku sudah sering sekali mendengar tentang pertengkaran Grandpa dan Lucius Malfoy di _Flourish and Blott_ tahun 1992. Juga tentang Draco Malfoy yang selalu memanggil Uncle Ron dengan Weasel King dan memanggil Aunt Hermione dengan Darah-Lumpur, sepanjang tahun mereka di Hogwarts.

"Er, Lovey, kau mendengarku?" tanya Spikey, memandangku dengan tanya.

"Yeah, tentu saja," kataku tersenyum. "Kau sedang bercerita tentang The Malfoys Corporation."

"Yeah, jadi Mr Malfoy membeli semua saham di tempat peneli―er, di tempat kerjaku dan berniat menjadi donator tetap. Kau tahu artinya?" dia bertanya.

"Tidak..." kataku, berusaha untuk terlihat tertarik.

"Kami akan bisa melajutkan proyek RRHE 1 dan aku bisa mengajakmu ke bulan," katanya dengan kebahagian yang tidak disembunyikan.

"Oh bagus sekali!" kataku berusaha tampak bahagia, meskipun aku tidak tahu dengan pasti apakah ini adalah khayalannya dan dia sedang berimajinasi atau memang proyek RRSH 1 ini bisa membawaku ke bulan.

"Kau mau menemaniku ke bulan, kan?" tanya Spikey tak yakin.

"Aku mau menemanimu ke mana saja," kataku, kalau dia memang ingin aku membantunya berkhayal, aku bersedia. Daya imaginasiku juga tinggi, malahan daya imaginasiku bisa sampai ke Uranus tanpa melalui proyek RRSH 1.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku," katanya, setelah melihat ekspresi wajahku.

"Tentu saja aku percaya padamu," kataku, menampilkan ekspresi meyakinkan. "Aku berharap proyek RRSH 1 ini―"

"RRHE 1."

"Yeah itu, proyek RRHE 1 ini bisa berhasil baik dan kita bisa ke bulan," kataku ceria.

Dia lalu tersenyum ceria dan melanjutkan cerita tentang proyek RRHE 1, sedangkan aku bertanya dalam hati apa yang terjadi kalau suatu saat nanti dia menyadari bahwa semua yang dikatakannya padaku hanyalah imaginasi.

Benar yang dikatakan Lucy, kunjungan ke Hog's Head setiap Kamis, Jumat dan Sabtu ini tidak nyata. Semua ini hanyalah mimpi, imitasi, tiruan, panggung sandiwara dan imaginasi, seperti imaginasi Spikey tentang proyek RRHE yang bisa ke bulan. Juga topeng, topeng untuk menutupi realita yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak tahu ada apa saja yang terjadi di balik topeng itu. Namun, dari semua hal yang tidak nyata itu, aku menyadari bahwa ciuman itu nyata. Itu adalah satu-satunya hal nyata yang kualami di tempat ini. Baik, Dominique Weasley, maupun Lovey, sangat menyukai ciuman itu.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Setelah ciuman yang menyenangkan itu. Kami berciuman lagi, dan terus berciuman setiap kali bertemu, dan akhirnya aku tidur dengannya di suatu malam yang menyedihkan saat dia tidak bisa kembali ke negaranya untuk pemakaman kakeknya. _

_Kantornya tidak mengijinkannya pergi karena proyek RRHE 1, yang penting itu sedang membutuhkan dirinya. Aku tidak tahu apakah imaginasinya telah semakin parah, namun aku menemaninya juga malam itu. Aku pulang subuh, dan Lucy tidak bicara denganku selama seminggu sejak kejadian itu._

"_Jadi, kau sudah tahu siapa dia?" tanya Lucy waktu itu._

"_Aku sudah mengenalnya," kataku._

"_Kau tidak mengerti maksudku," kata Lucy. "Aku bertanya tentang wajahnya, rupanya, Dom... kau sudah melihat wajah, jadi tentunya, dia sudah memberitahumu nama aslinya?"_

"_Er__―__"_

"_KAU BELUM TAHU, SIAPA DIA? Kau tidur dengannya, tapi kau tidak bertanya dia siapa?"_

"_Er__― dia tidak membuka topengnya dan aku juga tidak.__"_

_Lucy memandangku seakan ingin mengguncangku karena kebodohanku._

"_Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"_

"_Aku tetap akan menemuinya," kataku._

"_Terserah, dan jangan panggil aku kalau kau menangis nantinya," kata Lucy, menjauh pergi dan mendiamkan aku selama seminggu._

_Diary, kau pasti berpikir bahwa aku adalah gadis bodoh dan bisa jadi memang seperti itu, tapi malam itu aku menyadari bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya._

_Aku mencintainya dan tidak peduli pada imaginasinya tentang proyek RRHE 1 yang tidak nyata itu, tidak peduli apakah kakeknya benar-benar meninggal atau cuma kebohongannya saja untuk mendapatkanku, dan aku juga tidak peduli bahwa kalau ternyata dia adalah penyihir hitam yang dicari-cari kantor Auror atau bahkan pembunuh bayaran yang sedang menyamar._

_Aku tidak peduli karena Dominique Weasley, maupun Lovey, jatuh cinta padanya._

_Sincerely_

_Dominique Weasley/Lovey_

_Gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta._

* * *

**Review Please, see you in KNG 3: DI Balik Topeng ch 2**

**Riwa Rambu :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Terima kasih karena telah mereview chapter 1: megu takuma: sabar2, ya; widy: thanks; Nafau Chance: 3 chapter:D Vallerina Lovegood: thanks; Ochan Malfoy: thanks; a will a: review,y; Rise: thanks; Temma Feltson: sori, q g bs bikin yg rate M; DarkBlueSong: Thanks:D CN Bluetory: Thanks:D**

* * *

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: KNG 1 dan KNG 2**

**KISAH NEXT GENERATION 3: DI BALIK TOPENG**

Chapter 2

_Dear Diary,_

_Molly tahu apa yang aku lakukan, dia tahu kalau aku terlibat dengan seseorang karena dia menguntitku. Kau dengar aku, diary?! Dia Menguntitku. Tega-teganya dia melakukan itu padaku. Aku marah, ingin mengutuknya menjadi serpihan karena telah berani mengikutiku, mencari tahu apa yang kulakukan. Tetapi, aku tidak melakukannya; aku tidak memarahinya, aku tidak mengutuknya, karena aku tahu dia mengkhawatirkanku. Dia sayang padaku sehingga ingin memastikan aku baik-baik saja. Dia tidak mengatakan apa pun waktu tahu apa yang kulakukan. Dia hanya diam dan itu membuatku curiga pasti ada apa-apanya karena Molly biasanya suka melakukan sesuatu secara rahasia._

_Tetapi, aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan Molly karena aku patah hati. Spikey Telah Pergi Meninggalkanku, tidak ada lagi Spikey untuk Lovey dan Dominique. Tirai panggung telah diturunkan dan sandiwara telah usai._

_Aku telah tertipu, tidak menyadari sejak awal bahwa Lovey dan Spikey hanyalah karakter yang kami perankan. Hog's Head adalah panggung sandiwaranya, Lovey adalah karakterku, sedangkan seseorang tak dikenal telah memerankan Spikey. Lovey jatuh cinta pada Spikey dan Spikey meninggalkannya. Akhir yang tragis untuk sebuah roman percintaan yang seharusnya bahagia dan indah, dan sekarang tinggallah Dominique Weasley yang telah menanggalkan topeng Lovey-nya dan ingin menjadi Dom yang biasa, tapi tidak bisa karena Spikey telah membawa pergi hatinya._

_Aku pergi ke Hog's Head setiap malam selama tiga bulan berturut-turut, tapi aku tidak menemukannya lagi di Hog's Head. Dia menghilang, lenyap, seperti ditelan bumi, meninggalkanku dalam kesedihan dan kesepian. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa dari diriku selain kekosongan dan kesakitan. Aku minum-minum sampai pagi selama tiga bulan itu untuk melupakan kesedihanku. Namun aku malah melukai diriku sendiri, menyebabkan aku harus tinggal di rumah sakit selama dua minggu karena radang paru-paru dan kecanduan alkohol._

"_Oh, Dominique, anakku sayang, apa yang terjadi padamu?" (Mom dengan tangisan dan airmata)_

"_Molly, apa saja yang kau lakukan? Bukankah kau seharusnya memperhatikan Dominique?" (Grandma)_

"_TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!" (aku)_

"_Selain radang paru-paru Miss Weasley mengalami depresi berat karena itulah dia kecanduan alkohol. Aku bisa dengan mudah menyembuhkan radang paru-paru dan kecanduan alkohol, tapi tidak depresi!" (Madam Pomfrey)_

"_Apa yang menyebabkannya mengalami depresi?" (Dad heran)_

"_Entahlah, bisa karena tekanan pelajaran atau karena stres ujian, tapi belum pernah ada yang se-depresi ini karena tekanan PR. Miss Weasley adalah kasus pertama. Tetapi aku akan memberikan ramuan penenang depresi, kurasa dia akan baik-baik saja." (Madam Pomfrey)_

"_Kalau kalian ingin membawanya pulang, kami bisa memberinya cuti." (McGonagall)_

"_TIDAK... TIDAK AKU TIDAK MAU PULANG! AKU MAU TINGGAL DI HOGWARTS!" (aku) _

_Yeah, itulah yang terjadi, diary, aku mengalami depresi berat. Seluruh keluarga bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi padaku, tapi tidak ada yang mengetahuinya karena aku telah meminta Lucy berjanji untuk tidak menceritakan kejadian ini pada siapa pun. Cukup dia dan aku yang tahu bahwa Spikey telah meninggalkanku, bahwa dialah yang menyebabkanku mengalami stress berat. Aku tidak ingin orang lain tahu betapa bodohnya aku, aku tidak ingin mendengar orang lain mengatakan:_

"_Victoire tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu."_

"_Victoire pasti akan berpikir panjang kalau melakukan hal-hal yang melibatkan perasaan."_

_Dengan airmata di pipi, aku mengutuk kebodohanku, aku seharusnya sadar bahwa yang ada di balik topeng hanyalah kebohongan. Kebohongan. Namun, cintaku bukan kebohongan. Cintaku padanya adalah hal yang paling nyata dari semua kebohongan ini. Cintaku adalah cinta yang benar-benar murni, cintaku tidak ada di balik topeng, tapi dalam hatiku sendiri, dalam setiap kata-kata yang kuucapkan, pandanganku dan sentuhanku. Bukankah seharusnya dia mengerti?_

_Tetapi, dia tidak mengerti, dia meninggalkanku._

_Sincerely,_

_Dominique Weasley_

_Cewek yang sedang patah hati_

* * *

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 24 Desember 2019**

**Lokasi: Shell Cottage**

**Waktu: 9 am – 9. 30**

Shell Cottage adalah rumah mungil yang terletak di atas sebuah bukit karang. Temboknya ditempeli kerang-kerang dan dilabur. Beberapa tanaman hijau dalam pot diletakkan di teras depan dengan bangku panjang kecil di sudutnya. Aku duduk di bangku itu memandang lautan di bawah bukit karang. Selimut yang menutupi tubuhku tidak sepenuhnya melindungiku dari angin bulan Desember yang dingin.

Aku menggigil kedinginan dan airmataku jatuh lagi, kemudian membeku terkena kibasan angin dingin, namun aku tidak menghiraukannya, aku terus memandang lautan di bawahku dan memikirkan saat bersama Spikey. Saat-saat yang kami lalui bersama, semuanya begitu indah, dan aku tidak peduli dengan cerita imaginasinya, tapi dia telah berjanji untuk membawaku bulan. Aku telah memikirkan apa-apa saja yang akan kami lakukan di sana, tapi semua ternyata memang hanya imaginasi.

Bunyi plop berturut-turut terdengar di dekatku. Victoire dan Terry baru saja ber-Apparate di teras. Aku segera menghapus airmataku, takut Victoire bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi.

Victoire mendekatiku dan mencium pipiku dengan lembut.

"Dom, seharusnya kau tidak diluar, kan?" katanya memberiku pandangan prihatin. "Di sini dingin!"

"Aku baik-baik saja," kataku berusaha tersenyum.

"Hai Dom," kata Terry tersenyum padaku.

"Hai, Terry," kataku, sekali lagi berusaha tersenyum.

Aku memperhatikannya dan menyadari bahwa dia tidak lagi mengenakan kacamata tutup botolnya, dia mengenakan kacamata trendi yang cocok dengan wajahnya. Dia juga mengenakan kemeja Muggle di balik jaket kulitnya, bukan jubah hitam mengerikan yang membuatnya tampak seperti pengemis. Wajahnya juga bersih dan tampan. Secara keseluruhan segalanya berbeda.

"Kau tampak lain," kataku. "Lebih bagus yang sekarang."

"Terima kasih," kata Terry. "Victoire yang menyuruhku merubah penampilan."

"Yeah, kau kan harus terlihat tampan di depan Molly," kata Victoire, tersenyum.

Aku tahu Victoire telah berjanji untuk mengundang Terry makan malam Natal di The Burrow, kemudian memperkenalkannya pada Molly. Tetapi Victoire belum tahu bahwa Molly sekarang sedang berkencan dengan Julian Davies, dan aku tidak ingin memberitahunya.

Angin bertiup kencang lagi dan aku menggigil.

Victoire segera memperbaiki letak selimutku, kemudian dia mengamatiku cukup lama.

"Dom, jangan membuat kami semua cemas," kata Victoire. "Katakan apa pun yang kau inginkan, aku akan membantumu, oke!"

"Ya," kataku.

Aku ingin menangis lagi. Semua begitu menyayangiku, semua begitu memperhatikanku, tapi apa yang aku lakukan adalah membuat mereka semua cemas.

Victoire kemudian bangkit dan memandang Terry yang masih berdiri di tempatnya ber-Apparate tadi.

"Terry, kau makan siang di sini, ya. Nanti sore baru kita ke The Burrow bersama Mom dan Dad," kata Victoire, dia kemudian memandangku dengan prihatin. "Dom, aku akan tinggal kalau kau ingin aku tinggal!"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa tinggal sendiri di sini," kataku, tersenyum paksa lagi untuk menenangkan Victoire.

Aku tidak ingin merusak acara makan malam keluarga.

"Kau yakin?"

"Victoire, aku baik-baik saja," kataku.

"Baik, kalau begitu," dia melirik arloginya. "Sebentar lagi Mom dan Dad pulang, aku akan ke dalam mempersiapkan makan siang, dan Terry, bisakah kau menjaga Dom di sini?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," kataku lagi. "Aku tidak apa-apa ditinggal, dan Terry, kau bisa menemani Victoire."

"Tidak, Terry, kau tinggal di sini dan jaga Dom," kata Victoire tegas, kemudian dia memandang berkeliling. "Louis di mana, dia harusnya menemanimu, kan? Anak itu pasti pergi ke London lagi." Victoire tampak sebal.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kataku, untuk kesekian kalinya dalam tiga puluh menit.

"Terry, tolong jaga, Dom," kata Victoire lagi, "Kau bisa mengambil ramuannya kalau dia mulai kedinginan lagi. Kita tidak boleh mengabaikan radang paru-paru. Oh benar, kau kan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Dom, dia terkena radang paru-paru dan harus tinggal dua minggu di rumah sakit, kejadian itu sempat menghebohkan keluarga, tapi sekarang dia sudah baik-baik saja."

Aku ingin menutup telingaku, tidak ingin mendengar apa pun. Tidak adakah dari mereka yang tahu bahwa aku ingin sendiri?

"Oke, aku ke dapur sekarang," kata Victoire, lalu pergi ke dapur, meninggalkanku dan Terry.

"Boleh aku duduk?" dia menunjuk, tempat kosong di sampingku.

"Silakan," kataku tak peduli.

Bangku ini memang tempat duduk satu-satunya di teras, dia tidak mungkin mau duduk di lantai.

Dia duduk di sampingku dan tidak ada yang bicara selama beberapa lama.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau sakit," kata Terry.

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi memandang lautan di depanku dan berharap bahwa aku bisa ditinggalkan sendiri.

"Aku senang akhirnya bisa berkunjung lagi ke mari... aku ingat kau pernah mendorongku ke laut," kata Terry lagi.

Aku merapatkan selimut di tubuhku.

"Kalau kau kedinginan aku akan mengantarmu ke dalam," katanya, menyentuh lenganku ingin membantuku berdiri.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" kataku segera menjauh darinya, dan bersiap-siap menghantamnya dengan selimut.

"Oke, oke tenang..." katanya, mencoba menenangkanku, layaknya seorang joki yang sedang menenangkan kudanya. "Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu lagi. Nah, tenangkan dirimu!"

Bunyi langkah kaki Victoire terdengar menderap ke teras.

"Ada apa?" tanya Victoire.

"Dia menyentuh lenganku," kataku melapor.

Victoire memberikan pandangan jijik pada Terry.

"Aku cuma ingin membantunya ke kamar. Dia kedinginan," kata Terry, membela diri.

Victoire segera menyambar tangan Terry dan membawanya menjauh dariku, Victoire membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak kudengar dan Terry menangguk tampak mengerti sesuatu.

"Dom, kau akan baik-baik saja, jangan takut, ya," kata Victoire, mengelus pipiku sebentar dan pergi lagi.

Terry tersenyum dan duduk kembali di sampingku.

"Er, maaf," katanya. "Victoire bilang kau mengalami depresi berat dan aku―kalau kau ingin aku menghiburmu kau bisa ikut bersamaku ke bulan dan―"

_Ikut bersamaku ke bulan!_

itu adalah kata-kata Spikey.

Aku menjerit keras dan melemparkan selimutku padanya.

"BRENGSEK, BEDEBAH, PENIPU, JANGAN UCAPKAN KATA-KATA ITU PADAKU... PERGI DAN JANGAN MUNCUL DIHADAPANKU LAGI! PERGI!"

Aku mengangkat semua pot bunga di teras, yang bisa kuangkat dan melemparkan semuanya pada Terry yang tampak shock.

Victoire muncul lagi.

"Dom, tenang... tenang... adikku Dominique, tenangkan dirimu," kata Victoire, berjalan pelan ke arahku. "Ramuan penenang depresi, cepat ambil!" dia mendesis pada Terry yang kebingungan di dekat pintu, berlumuran tanah dan pecahan pot.

Victoire mengulurkan tangannya padaku, yang bernafas berat dan terengah-engah, mengambil pot bunga dari tanganku dan meletakkannya di lantai.

"Ya, begitu, Dom..." kata Victoire. "Ramuannya cepat!"

Terry datang tergesa-gesa dengan membawa sebotol ramuan, yang diberikannya pada Victoire.

"Nah, nah, minum ini!" Victoire menuangkan ramuan ke dalam tenggorokanku, dan tubuhku limbung ke depan dan Victoire segera menangkapku agar tidak terjatuh di lantai. Perasaan kantuk yang kuat menghantamku. Memejamkan mata, samar-samar aku mendengar Victoire berkata pada Terry.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa," kata Terry. "Aku hanya bilang ingin mengajaknya ke bulan―"

"Jangan ucapkan apa pun tentang bulan di depannya, oke!" sela Victoire cepat.

"Mengapa?"

"Mana aku tahu... cepat angkat dia dan letakkan di kamarnya!"

Aku tertidur.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sama**

**Lokasi: Shell Cottage**

**Waktu: 12.30 – 1 pm**

Aku terbangun di kamarku, suasana rumah terasa begitu hening dan suara ombak yang memecah di karang terdengar cukup jelas di keheningan. Melepaskan selimutku, aku bangun, ingin melangkah ke jendela untuk menatap lautan di luar jendela, tapi kakiku tersangkut sesuatu dan aku terjatuh dengan bunyi gedebuk keras di lantai kamar.

Aku meringis, lututku seperti baru saja terhantam pemukul Bludger. Aku mengangkat diriku dalam posisi duduk, dan sedetik kemudian, tubuhku tersiram dengan air sedingin es yang entah bagaimana telah jatuh dari langit-langit ruangan.

Aku memandang ke atas dan melihat sebuah sebuah ember besar telah digantung di langit-langit kamar dan dihubungkan dengan tali yang tersangkut di kakiku sebelumnya. Mengabaikan sakit di lututku dan tubuhku yang kedinginan, aku bangun.

"SIAPA BRENGSEK YANG BERANI MEMPERMAINKANKU?" teriakku keras, memandang berkeliling.

"Aku," kata Lucy, muncul dari balik lemari.

Aku memandangnya keheranan.

"Mengapa kau melakukan itu?" tanyaku.

Dia mendekatiku, menatapku sekilas dan menamparku dengan keras. Bunyi tamparan menggema di rumah yang hening.

Aku tersentak. Sekarang sempurnalah kesakitanku; pipi sakit, lutut sakit dan hati sakit.

"Mengapa kau menamparku?" tanyaku, menyentuh pipiku.

"Kau memang perlu ditampar, Dominique Fleur Weasley!" kata Lucy dan sekali lagi menamparku keras, membuatku sedikit terhuyung.

"LUCY AUDREY WEASLEY!" aku menjerit dan menghambur ke arahnya siap untuk menyerang.

Lucy memang sudah menungguku untuk marah dan menyerangnya.

"Ayo, serang aku!" kataku.

Dan kami bergumul di sana, saling meninju, memukul, dan menendang.

Dadaku panas membara, aku ingin melukainya sedalam mungkin. Aku ingin dia merasakan bagaimana penderitaan yang kualami. Ingin dia merasakan kesakitan dan kesengsaraan. Tetapi, tentu saja, stamina Lucy lebih bagus dariku. Aku sedang sakit, sedangkan dia fit. Akhirnya, aku terbaring di karpet kamarku dengan wajah babak belur terhantam tinju Lucy, airmata mengalir deras di pipiku. Bukan airmata kesakitan karena ditinju, tapi airmata untuk mengasihani diriku sendiri yang kehilangan cinta pertama.

"Sudah menyerah?" tanya Lucy, dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri.

Aku berdiri, terhuyung sedikit, menegakkan diri, kemudian menatapnya.

"Mengapa kau tidak membunuhku saja?" tanyaku menantang.

Lucy menamparku lagi dengan kekuatan penuh dan aku terhuyung ke lantai lagi, tapi kemudian tegak berdiri menghadapinya.

"Kau membuatku bosan, tahu," kata Lucy. "Benar-benar memalukan! Menangis dan menangis seperti orang yang tidak pernah merasakan kebahagian... Apakah Spikey-mu itu sebanding dengan keluarga kita, sebanding dengan kami yang telah mengenalmu bertahun-tahun?"

"JANGAN SEBUT NAMANYA DI DEPANKU!"

"SPIKEY!" Lucy menjerit. "Aku akan menyebut namanya sesukaku! Buat apa kau mengingat pengecut seperti dia... bersembunyi di balik topeng, menipu semua orang, setelah mendapatkanmu dia meninggalkanmu. Dia hanya memanfaatkanmu dan kau, menangis berbulan-bulan seperti kami semua tidak pernah memberimu kebahagian... Kebahagiaan yang kami berikut tidak sebanding dengan penipu itu, tahu, kau seharusnya mengerti!"

"Kau tidak pernah tidur dengan seseorang yang akhirnya meninggalkanmu, kan?" kataku dingin.

Lucy berkata seperti itu karena dia tidak pernah mengalaminya.

"Memang tidak... lalu kenapa?" tanya Lucy.

"_Lalu kenapa?_" ulangku tak percaya.

"Mengapa memangnya kalau kau tidur dengannya? Itu kan tidak membuatmu merasa kesepian dan menderita, kan? Kau pernah dengar aku memanggilmu pelacur?"

Wajahku terasa panas dan kemarahan membakar seluruh nadiku.

"Tidak, kan? Aku tidak akan pernah memanggilmu pelacur... dan aku juga tidak peduli kalau kau tidur dengan semua orang di rumah minum itu... aku tidak peduli, asalkan Dominique yang dulu kembali, aku ingin sepupuku kembali..." Air mata mengalir di pipi Lucy.

"_Aku kotor, aku tidak akan pernah kembali menjadi aku yang dulu!"_

Lucy menamparku lagi dengan keras, sementara airmata mengalir di pipinya.

Aku tidak peduli. Biar saja seluruh tubuhku sakit!

"APAKAH KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKU? _Aku__―__kami semua tidak peduli kalau kau tidur dengan semua orang di rumah minum itu_! Kau masih tetap Dominique-kami. Kau masih tetap sepupu-ku."

Dengan marah Lucy menyeretku ke depan cermin.

"Lihat! Itu dirimu," kata Lucy. "Ini Dominique, bukan Lovey!"

Memandang cermin, aku menyadari bahwa penampilanku sangat mengerikan. Rambut riap-riap, mata sembab, pelupuk mata hitam dan kebiruan, bibir pecah dan berdarah, juga piyama yang kusut.

"Lupakan semua, Dom," kata Lucy lagi. "Biarkan semuanya terkubur bersama Lovey, karaktermu dalam kisah ini. Lovey sudah mati dan Dominique hidup. Lupakan tentang Lovey dan Spikey, drama sudah usai, yang ada hanya kenyataan... Lovey tidak meninggalkan apa-apa ketika dia pergi, tapi kau, Dom, kau meninggalkan kami. Kau punya keluarga sedangkan Lovey tidak, kau punya keluarga yang cemas. Kami semua cemas... kami memikirkanmu. Selama empat bulan ini kau seolah menjauh dan semakin menjauh... Kau bahkan tidak ingin ikut acara makan malam Natal keluarga."

"Lucy!" aku memeluk Lucy dan kami menangis di sana dengan keras.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka dan Mom, Dad, Victoire, Louis dan Terry muncul di pintu. Mereka baru saja kembali dari belanja Natal di Diagon Alley.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Dad.

"Kebetulan kalian sudah kembali," kata Lucy, menyeka airmatanya, berdiri dan menarikku berdiri bersamanya. "Aunt Fleur, bisakah kau menyembuhkan kami? Kami tidak bisa muncul seperti ini di depan semua orang."

Mom, Dad, Victoire, Louis dan Terry hanya memandang kami dengan melongo.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Benar apa yang dikatakan Lucy! Lucy memang selalu benar. Dari awal dia sudah mengingatkan aku tentang panggung sandiwara Hog's Head, tentang karakter yang kami perankan. Dia ingin agar aku tidak terlibat secara pribadi dalam berakting. Dia ingin aku berakting sewajarnya sebagai Lovey, hanya sebagai Lovey dan tidak Dominique. _

_Tetapi aku bukanlah pemain drama terkenal yang bisa berakting dengan baik, aku melibatkan Dominique dengan semua ini. Dominique hadir dalam diri Lovey. Sandiwara usai, Lovey pergi dan Dominique merasakan kesedihan yang tanpa batas._

_Tetapi seperti kata Lucy, Dominique harus kembali, kesedihan biarlah terkubur bersama Lovey selamanya. Aku harus kembali! Selamat tinggal kisah lama, Selamat tinggal panggung sandiwara, selamat tinggal Lovey dan selamat tinggal Spikey! Aku tidak akan mengingatmu lagi selamanya._

_Seperti yang selalu dikatakan Aunt Audrey, masing-masing orang punya bagian-bagiannya sendiri-sendiri. Mungkin sekarang sedih dan patah hati, tapi suatu saat nanti akan bahagia. Pasti akan ada seorang yang memang akan mengerti diriku apa adanya._

_Sincerely_

_Dominique Weasley_

_Cewek yang telah kembali menjadi Dom._

* * *

**Tanggal: sama**

**Lokasi: The Burrow**

**Waktu: 6.12 – 10 pm**

Semua orang senang saat aku muncul di The Burrow bersama Lucy, tentunya dengan wajah yang ceria dan tubuh yang sembuh dari luka-luka.

"Oh Lucy, kau berhasil membawa Dom keluar dari kamarnya, syukurlah," kata Grandma, saat memeluk kami.

"Dom, kau baik-baik saja?" semua menanyakan pertanyaan itu dan aku menjawab dengan ceria, "Oke, semuanya baik-baik saja!"

Dan memang bersama keluarga adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan, aku telah membawa diriku dengan paksa untuk melupakan tentang sandiwara yang berjudul _Lovey dan Spikey_ dan aku berhasil. Semua berkat kasih sayang dan cintaku pada keluargaku.

"Molly, ini Terry temanku," kata Victoire, melihat Molly yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga dan membaca.

Lucy dan aku saling pandang dan cekikikan (Nah, itu kan aku sudah bisa cekikikan!). Aku sudah bercerita pada Lucy tentang rencana Victoire untuk membuat Terry berkencan dengan Molly.

"Aku pernah menulis tentang dia saat awal semester lalu, kan?" kata Victoire dengan semangat dan menyeret Terry yang agak kebingungan karena banyaknya orang di The Burrow.

Mereka mendekati sofa tempat Molly duduk, sementara Lucy dan aku duduk di dekat pohon Natal sambil memandang dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

Molly meletakkan bukunya di meja, dan berdiri. Dia memandang Terry dan seringai jahat terpeta di wajahnya, tapi cuma sebentar karena langsung menghilang diganti senyuman yang biasa.

"Hai, Terrius Krum, kan?" kata Molly, tidak seperti biasanya, tampak semangat. "Aku sudah mengenalmu, tentu saja."

Lucy dan aku berpandangan heran. Sebenarnya kami mengira Molly akan membuang muka, seperti biasanya dan kembali pada bacaannya, tapi ini, dia tersenyum bersemangat pada Krum.

_Ternyata berkencan dengan Julian Davies membuat Molly sedikit berubah_

"Er, hai, Molly!" kata Terry, menjabat tangan Molly.

"Ya, ya, siapa sih yang tidak mengenal Terrius Krum," kata Teddy, muncul dari ruang tamu dan langsung memeluk pinggang Victoire. "Anggota termuda Liga Ilmu Pengetahuan dan Teknologi Sihir Seluruh Dunia, kan? Kita pernah bertemu di Hogsmeade."

"Yah," kata Terry, tampak salah tingkah.

"Teddy!" James dan anak-anak lain sudah bergabung di ruang keluarga.

"Malam ini seperti biasa, kan?" tanya Fred.

"Tidak ada permainan itu untuk malam ini," kata Victoire kejam.

Teddy hanya mengangkat bahu.

Lucy dan aku terkikik lagi.

"Oh ya, Terry, bagaimana kelanjutan kasus pemukulan terhadapmu bulan September lalu?" tanya Molly.

Dia, Terry, Victoire dan Teddy sudah duduk di sofa, sementara anak-anak telah pergi entah ke mana; mungkin ke dapur untuk mencuri makanan atau saja dari para Moms yang sedang memasak, atau bisa saja sedang mengganggu para Dads di ruang tamu.

"Er, ya―" Terry tampak gugup di tempat duduknya.

Molly melirik Lucy dan aku yang duduk di bawah pohon Natal dan nyengir.

_Tunggu... tunggu! Ada apa ini?_

"Mengapa dia nyengir pada kita?" tanya Lucy.

"Entahlah," jawabku. "Mungkin dia ingin kita ikut mengganggu Terry."

"Gara-gara kejadian itu kau tidak bisa ikut presentasi roket itu, kan?" kata Victoire, mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan memanggil empat gelas berisi _mead _dari dapur dan meletakkannya di depan masing-masing orang.

"Benar juga, ya, itu kan ada di koran-koran kalau tidak salah Roket RRSH, kan?" tanya Molly.

"Bukan, RRHE 1, roket yang membawa kita ke bulan dalam waktu 24 jam," jawab Terry ceria, dia kemudian bercerita tentang bagaimana cara kerja roket itu dan bagaimana penemuan itu bisa berguna untuk masyarakat.

Sementara aku tersentak, duduk bagai patung di bawah pohon Natal.

"_Proyek RRHE 1 ini adalah proyek yang bisa membawa manusia ke bulan, cuma butuh waktu 24 jam dan kita bisa bertamasya di bulan selama beberapa hari. Kau akan pergi denganku, kan?"_

Itu adalah kata-kata Spikey padaku.

Jadi, jadi RRHE 1 itu benar-benar bisa membawa kita ke bulan, dan bukan cuma imaginasi Spikey saja, tapi mengapa, mengapa Terry bisa tahu?

Aku mengamati Terry dengan lebih teliti sekarang; rambut dan matanya yang berwarna gelap, bentuk bibir dan dagunya, bentuk tubuhnya; menurut ingatanku yang selalu tentang Spikey, semuanya rasanya sama; mata, rambut, bentuk bibir dan dagu, dan tingginya juga sama, tapi apakah Spikey benar-benar adalah Terry?

Aku tidak boleh menarik kesimpulan yang bukan-bukan, kemudian aku teringat apa yang Spikey katakan.

"_Kami jarang sekali bicara, kecuali kalau disuruh untuk menerangkan sesuatu yang bersifat ilmiah, yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan, atau karena aku paling muda, mereka menyuruhku untuk melakukan hal-hal kecil__―__"_

Yeah, Terry adalah anggota termuda Liga Ilmu Pengetahuan dan Teknologi Sihir Seluruh Dunia dan dia sekarang sedang menerangkan sesuatu tentang Roket RRHE 1 pada Teddy, Victoire dan Molly, dengan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. Gerakan yang selalu dilakukannya tiap kali, dia sedang menjelaskan Arithmancy dan Alkimia padaku. Gerakan tangan ini sangat familiar!

_Oh Merlin, Circe, Dumbledore, Spikey adalah Terrius Kurm?_

NO WAY! Aku harus mengeceknya dulu.

Aku berdiri.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Lucy.

"Sebentar," jawabku tenang.

Aku berjalan menuju sofa tempat Terry duduk. Dia masih bercerita tentang roket RRHE 1 dengan bersemangat.

"Ada apa?" dia bertanya kaget, saat aku berdiri tepat di depannya.

Aku mengulurkan tangan dan menarik kemeja Muggle yang dikenakannya, membuat kancing-kancingnya terlepas.

"DOMINIQUE, JANGAN!" teriak Victoire dan Lucy bersamaan.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Terry tampak benar-benar shock.

Victoire dan Lucy menyambar lenganku dan menarikku menjauh darinya.

"_Aku sudah melarangmu untuk menyebut bulan di depannya!_" desis Victoire pada Terry yang sekarang berdiri dengan dada terbuka tampak masih shock.

Aku bernafas berat, terengah-engah, terkejut, shock, kaget, semuanya. Ternyata memang benar, dia adalah Spikey. Tato laba-laba kecil di dada kirinya adalah buktinya. Tato yang katanya telah dibuat di tubuhnya sejak dia masih kecil. Tato itu tidak mungkin salah. Dia dan Spikey memang orang yang sama.

Mengapa? Mengapa dia muncul lagi setelah aku ingin melupakannya?

Aku tertawa dengan keras, mengejutkan semua orang.

"Ada apa? Ada apa ini?"

Orang –orang dewasa telah bergabung dengan kami.

"_Ramuan... ramuan penenangnya di mana?_"

"Dom, Dominique sayang, ini Mom, berhenti tertawa dan tenangkan dirimu..." kata Mom, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya tiap kali aku depresiku kambuh. "Tarik nafas! Hitung satu sampai lima dalam hati."

Aku berhenti tertawa, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghitung satu sampai lima dalam hati.

"Oke? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mom.

Aku memandang Mom dan semua orang yang cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kataku, berusaha tersenyum pada semua orang, kemudian menoleh memandang Terry yang kelihatannya masih shock. "Maaf, soal kemejamu!" kataku lagi dengan nada tak peduli.

"Ayo, Lucy," kataku, tersenyum pada Lucy dan kembali ke bawah pohon Natal.

Lucy mengikutiku, sementara orang-orang dewasa masih melongo selama beberapa detik, kemudian kembali pada kegiatannya masing-masing.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" kata Lucy, setelah kami duduk lagi.

"Yah, aku belum pernah sebaik ini," kataku.

Lucy tampak tidak percaya.

Tapi aku tidak peduli, aku memang baik-baik saja. Setelah fase depresi, fase tenang, lalu fase shock hebat, aku merasa bahwa aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Semua masa-masa itu telah berlalu, Spikey dan Lovey adalah masa lalu. Yang ada sekarang adalah Terrius Krum dan Dominique Weasley. Dan Terrius Krum tidak tahu bahwa Dominique Weasley adalah Lovey. Dia tidak tahu aku, dan aku adalah Weasley. Belumkah dia mendengar bahwa Weasley di seluruh negeri adalah orang yang temperamen dan sangat pendendam?

"Tanganmu gemetar," kata Lucy, memandang tanganku.

"Oh ya," kataku tak peduli.

Terrius Krum, yang telah membuat Dominique Weasley jatuh cinta padanya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja akan mengalami bagaimana rasanya kalau terlibat dengan Weasley.

"Kau memelototi Terrius Krum," kata Lucy, rupanya masih memperhatikanku.

"Memang," kataku, "Dan aku sedang memikirkan apa yang akan kita lakukan padanya."

"APA?" tanya Lucy tampak kaget.

"Kau mengerti apa maksudku, Lucy!" kataku tenang.

"Aku mengerti, tapi―tapi kurasa dia oke," kata Lucy. "Maksudku dia baik―dia tidak melakukan hal yang salah pada kita."

"Tidak padamu, tapi pada aku, ya..." kataku. "Kumpulkan anak-anak, sepuluh menit lagi, kita akan bertemu di loteng hantu kubur. Aku akan menemui mereka, aku masih harus mengumpulkan keterangan."

Aku meninggalkan Lucy yang masih ternganga dan berjalan menuju sofa tempat Teddy, Victoire, Molly masih duduk sambil mendengarkan cerita tentang penelitian-penelitian Terrius Krum yang lain.

"Oh, Dom, ke marilah," kata Victoire, berdiri dan membawaku duduk di antaranya dan Molly.

"Kalian sedang bercerita tentang apa?" tanyaku, tersenyum.

"Tentang teori Alkimia lama," jawab Molly. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," kataku. "Dan omong-omong, aku sangat tertarik mendengar tentang Roket RRHE 1 yang bisa ke bulan ini."

"Dominique!" kata Victoire, cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Victoire," kataku. "Maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu cemas selama beberapa bulan ini. Nah Terry, coba ceritakan tentang roket ini!"

Terry tampak tidak yakin, namun Victoire mendelik padanya.

"Er, baiklah," kata Terry. "Jadi, roket RRHE 1 adalah roket transportasi pertama yang dibuat oleh tim penelitan Liga Ilmu Pengetahuan dan Teknologi Sihir Seluruh Dunia. Sebenarnya ada roket informasi RR yang telah dibuat sebelumnya, tapi roket itu tidak jadi dilanjutkan karena mantra _g-force _yang digunakan untuk roket itu tidak kuat untuk membawanya terbang. Lalu setelah aku masuk tim, kami mengembangkan mantra-mantra baru untuk membuat kekuatan luncur menjadi 4460 meter perdetik, dengan liquid oksigen dan liquid hidrogennya setara dengan 445 vacumm perdetik. Kalau kerendahan orbit bumi sama dengan 9,7 kilo meter perdetik dan kalau roketnya bisa meluncur sampai 7,8 kilometer perdetik dengan massa ratio 39,9 kilogram, kita bisa menghasilkan kapasitas roket atau Delta-v dengan kekuatan yang bisa mencapai 200 kilometer perdetik. Nah, mantra-mantra yang kami buat ini berasal dari perhitungan Delta-v ini. Jadi Delta-v sama dengan jumlah total massa kali jumlah vacumm kali massa rasio dibagi orbit terendah bumi."

"Bukankah itu perhitungan ilmu fisika Muggle?" tanya Molly, yang tampaknya mengerti apa semua yang telah dijelaskan Terry.

Sementara Teddy dan aku bengong, Victoire mengangguk.

"Memang," kata Terry. "Kami mengambil dasarnya dari ilmu Fisika Muggle, tapi kami menambahnya dengan sihir sehingga perkembangannya lebih cepat. Awalnya memang ada yang telah mencoba memantrai sapunya agar melayang sampai ke bulan, namun tidak berhasil karena sampai ke atmosfir bumi mantranya hilang karena tekanan udara dan gaya grafitasi yang berbeda. Jadi, kami menciptakan roket menurut dasar-dasar teknologi Muggle ditambah dengan sedikit mantra dan kita bisa terbang ke bulan lebih cepat dari yang telah dilakukan oleh Muggle."

"Hebat sekali," kata Victoire. "Tapi, aku dengar peluncuran perdananya tidak jadi dilakukan bulan November lalu."

"Benar, karena ada beberapa hal, yang masih harus ditambahkan pada RRHE 1, tapi peluncuran perdananya akan dilakukan awal Januari ini."

"Wow bagus sekali, kami bisa ikut melihat peluncurannya, saat itu Hogwarts masih libur," kata Molly, dia memandangku dengan bersemangat.

"Ya, benar..." kataku.

"Dom, kau bisa ikut peluncuran perdana bersamaku," kata Terry. "Kita bisa terbang ke bulan..."

"Wah, maaf, sudah ada yang mengajakku duluan, tapi tampaknya dia sudah lupa pernah mengajakku," kataku tajam, membuat yang lain memandangku keheranan.

"Er―"

"Sori, Terry, aku cuma sedang kesal dengan sesuatu, tapi kau bisa memberiku tiket gratis peluncuran perdana kalau masih ada yang tersisa," kataku.

"Victoire dan aku juga," kata Teddy, sementara Victoire tersenyum.

"Julian dan aku juga," kata Molly.

"Julian?" tanya Victoire.

"Julian Davies," kata Teddy, "pacarnya..."

Sementara Victoire mulai meminta penjelasan tentang Julian Davies, aku segera berlari ke atas untuk bertemu Lucy dan anak-anak, yang sudah menungguku di loteng. Tujuan pertemuan ini adalah menggagalkan peluncuran perdana Roket RRHE 1 dan membuat hidup Terrius Krum dan teman-teman dalam Liga Ilmu Pengetahuan dan Teknologi Sihir Seluruh Dunia hancur.

* * *

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**See you in KNG 3 chapter 3**

**Riwa Rambu :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terima kasih karena telah mereview chapter 2, Rise: thanks tuk usulx, nti q bwt dy beda:D, megu takuma: ya, thanks:D, Ochan Malfoy: jgn kecewa, ntar jg dy baik lg :D, a will a: entahlah, mgkn dy tau:D Putri: sori bgt, q lupa nulis namamu, put, sori,y,btw, q jg g tau, biasax q sll membtalkan plot-x di saat trakhir. Nafau Chance: KNG 4 Lucy:D, SpiritSky: moga rncnax gagal:D DarkBlueSong: siapa sj pst depresi klo dtnggal cwo yg tidur dgx, kan?:D CN Bluetory: nti baik jg:D widy:thanks:D Vallerina Lovegood: thanks:D Zean Malfoy: Thanks:D SeiraAiren: thanks :D**

**Selamat Membaca chapter 3!**

* * *

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: KNG 1 dan KNG 2**

**KISAH NEXT GENERATION 3: DI BALIK TOPENG**

Chapter 3

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 24 Desember 2019**

**Lokasi: Loteng, The Burrow**

**Waktu: 9 – 9.20 pm**

"Darimana saja?" tanya Lucy, saat aku naik ke loteng dan duduk di karpet usang mengelilingi cahaya lilin.

"Aku masih harus mencari beberapa informasi penting," kataku, memandang wajah anak-anak yang tampak tertarik.

"Lucy tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang pertemuan ini, tapi kami mengira mungkin kita akan melanjutkan permainan yang biasa kita lakukan selama malam Natal, Truth or Dare, benarkah?" tanya James.

"Tidak," kataku cepat. "Malam ini kita tidak akan bermain Truth or Dare."

"Lalu mengapa kita berkumpul di sini?" tanya Roxy.

"Dengar semua, aku sedang merencanakan sesuatu," kataku. "Dan sesuatu ini melibatkan seluruh dunia sihir dan kita mungkin akan tinggal di Azkaban kalau kita tertangkap."

"APA?" Lucy tampak sangat terkejut.

James, Fred dan Louis tampak tertarik. Roxy, Rose, Al, Lily dan Hugo saling berpandangan.

"Kau tidak berencana membunuh orang, kan?" tanya Al.

"Tidak, bukan membunuh orang, tapi membuat orang sangat menderita," kataku kejam.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Rose.

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu, tapi aku menginginkan keterlibatan kalian semua," kataku. "Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa yang akan kulakukan kalau kalian tidak terlibat bersamaku."

Lucy memandangku tajam, yang lain bertukar pandang.

"Kami ikut," kata James, menunjuk Fred, Louis dan dirinya.

"Al dan aku ikut," kata Rose.

Lily dan Hugo berpandangan.

"Baiklah, kami ikut," kata Lily, Hugo tampak kurang yakin.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin tanya, apa yang kau maksudkan dengan melibatkan seluruh dunia sihir?" tanya Hugo kritis. "Apakah itu benar-benar seluruh dunia sihir, atau hanya sesuatu yang harfiah?"

"Yang kumaksudkan dengan seluruh dunia sihir, adalah seluruh dunia, seluruh penyihir di bumi ini," jawabku mantap. "Karena itulah tadi aku meminta kesediaan kalian, karena kalau kita berhasil melakukan misi ini, kita mungkin akan langsung bisa diterima di kantor Auror, tapi kalau ketahuan aku mungkin akan dikirim ke Azkaban."

Lucy memberiku pandangan tajam lagi.

"Wow, tampaknya seru, aku ikut," kata Roxy. "Aku ingin tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuat seluruh dunia sihir terkejut."

"Bagaimana, Hugo?" tanyaku.

"Tetapi aku tidak ingin kau dikirim ke Azkaban?" kata Hugo.

"Aku juga tidak," jawabku. "Jadi, kita melakukannya secara diam-diam dan terencana."

"Ayolah Hugs, kau kan sudah bilang ingin ikut," kata Lily.

"Baik, aku ikut..." kata Hugo.

"Nah, begitu," kata Lily tersenyum.

Aku memandang Lucy.

"Apakah yang akan kau lakukan ini melibatkan Terrius Krum?" tanya Lucy.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya sebelum kau setuju untuk ikut misi ini," kataku.

"Baiklah, aku ikut..." kata Lucy.

Aku mendesah lega.

"Yang ingin kulakukan adalah menggagalkan peluncuran perdana Roket RRHE 1," kataku.

"Apa?"

"No way?"

"Mengapa?"

"Tenang, semuanya, kalian sudah setuju membantuku dan―"

"Aku tetap akan membantumu," kata James. "Tapi ini bukan rencana mudah... kita tidak akan bisa menyentuh roket itu, penjagaannya pasti ketat sekali. Kita juga tidak bisa tahu bagaimana caranya agar roket itu tidak jadi lepas landas."

"Untuk itulah aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian semua..."

"Baiklah, apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Fred.

"Aku perlu Jubah Gaib," kataku memandang James. "Rose dan Al bisa menggunakan Jubah Itu untuk masuk ke perpustakaan Muggle dan cari buku, article atau apa pun yang ada hubungannya dengan roket. Lily dan Hugo, kalian mencari data tentang Terrius Krum dan roket RRHE 1. Rose, setelah kau mendapat semua buku dan artikel tentang roket, cobalah cari tahu bagaimana cari kerja roket ini, Lucy bisa membantu. James, Fred, Louis, cobalah besok kalian mengikuti Terry ke apartemen dan ambil apa pun yang ada hubungannya dengan roket, bisa gambar-gambar, diagram atau perhitungan Arithmancy. Setelah kita tahu bagaimana cara membuat roket ini tidak jadi dilluncurkan, aku akan menyusup ke pangkalan peluncuran dan membuatnya tidak bisa lepas landas."

"Ini akan sulit sekali," kata Rose. "Maksudku lawan kita adalah anggota Liga Ilmu Pengetahuan dan Teknologi Sihir. Semuanya pintar-pintar, dan kita bahkan belum lulus Hogwarts."

"Jangan menyerah!" kata Roxy, "Aku suka dengan rencana ini, maksudku ini melibatkan seluruh dunia."

"Ya, pasti kita bisa melakukannya," kata James. "Biasanya sesuatu yang besar hanya dikendalikan oleh barang yang kecil atau mantra biasa."

"Benar..." kata Fred.

"Kalau kita berhasil, Terry pasti akan menderita," kata Louis. "Maksudku mereka telah mengeluarkan banyak Galleon untuk proyek ini."

"Itulah yang ingin kulihat," kataku, menyeringai.

"Mengapa kau membencinya?" tanya Louis.

"Nanti kuceritakan," kataku. "Tapi tidak sekarang..."

Lucy memandangku tajam lagi dan aku mengabaikannya.

"Oke, semuanya, kita bisa melakukan tugas masing-masing sekarang..."

Sementara anak-anak lain pergi, Lucy mendekatiku,

"Kau yakin ingin melakukan ini?" dia bertanya. "Hidup Terry akan benar-benar hancur kalau itu terjadi..."

"Dia sudah menghancurkan hidupku duluan..." kataku. "Aku akan menghancurkan hidupnya sekarang."

"Apa?" Lucy tampak terkejut. "Jadi dia..."

"Spikey, dia adalah Spikey..." kataku. "Roket RRHE 1 itu, gerakan tangannya saat berbicara dan tato laba-laba di dada kirinya."

"Merlin, Dom!" kata Lucy. "Kau kan bisa bertanya padanya mengapa dia tidak bertemu dengannya lagi?"

"Aku tidak punya hak untuk bertanya, Lucy," kataku. "Lovey hanyalah teman tidur Spikey selama beberapa minggu, dia bukan kekasihnya. Kau kan pernah bilang bawa drama sudah berakhir, dan itu benar sekali! Drama berjudul _Spikey dan Lovey_ sudah berakhir, topeng telah dilepaskan dan yang ada di balik topeng adalah Dom dan Terry... Dom telah menderita selama empat bulan ini, dan Terry bersenang-senang dengan proyeknya, sekarang saatnya Terry untuk hancur."

"Kurasa kau terlalu berlebihan, Dom!"

"Lucy, kau ini bagamana? Kau ingin aku yang dulu kembali, tapi saat aku telah kembali kau tidak menerimaku lagi."

"Tapi kau yang dulu punya akal sehat, kelihatannya sekarang akal sehatmu sudah hilang..." katanya. "Kau terobsesi dengan balas dendam."

"Mungkin," kataku.

Kami terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Aku tetap berpendapat bahwa kau harus bicara dengannya."

"Tidak ada waktu untuk bicara, Lucy," kataku. "Semua sudah sepakat untuk menggagalkan peluncuran roket itu."

"Kapan?"

"Satu Januari, kita masih punya waktu seminggu untuk memecahkan bagaimana agar roket itu tidak jadi terbang."

"Kau kan tinggal bertanya pada Terry, apa mantra utama roket itu," kata Lucy.

"Kau benar sekali, aku akan bertanya padanya," kata Lucy.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Sementara hari-hari berlalu kami berhasil mengumpulkan informasi tentang roket Muggle, RRHE 1, Terrius Krum dan para anggota Liga Ilmu Pengetahuan dan Teknologi Sihir, diagram dan gambar dari apartemen Terry, namun kami tetap tidak tahu mantra-mantra apa saja yang digunakan. Karena mengetahui cara kerja roket tidak akan ada gunanya jika kami tidak tahu mantra apa yang digunakan._

"_Dom, kurasa kita harus memikirkan lagi tentang rencana ini," kata Louis, menatapku tampak khawatir._

_Fred dan James diam saja._

_Aku menunggu._

"_Terry telah mengorban segalanya untuk proyek ini... waktu kami ke apartemennya, dia bercerita bahwa proyek ini adalah impiannya, kebahagiaanya dan segalanya__. Kau tidak boleh menghancurkan impian orang lain.__"_

"_Yeah, kelihatannya dia orang baik," kata Fred, sementara James mengangguk._

"_Kalian tidak mengerti," kataku. "Dia itu hanya baik di luar saja, tapi dalamnya busuk!"_

_Benar, dia adalah penipu. Dia meninggalkanku, setelah apa yang kulakukan untuknya; menghiburnya, memberinya semangat saat mengalami masalah dengan roket RRHE 1, yang kukira adalah imaginasinya, memegang tangannya, dan aku ada di sampingnya saat dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk bersandar. Balasannya padaku adalah kekecewaan dan sakit hati._

"_Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kita tetap tidak tahu cara menggagalkan peluncuran roket itu," tanya Lucy._

"_Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan!"_

"_Kau ingin tidur dengannya lagi hanya untuk mendapatkan keterangan?" desis Lucy dalam bisikan, memberiku pandangan jijik._

"_Jangan berpikiran negatif tentang aku, Lucy," kataku, memandangnya dengan sedih. "Aku hanya ingin menyusup lagi ke apartemennya... Aku curiga Fred, James dan Louis tidak memeriksannya dengan benar saat mereka di sana."_

"_Maafkan aku," kata Lucy tampak menyesal._

"_Aku akan memaafkanmu, tapi kau harus menemaniku menyusup ke sana," kataku, memberinya pandangan menantang._

"_Oke..." katanya tersenyum._

_Aku sangat berharap misi ini berhasil, Diary, karena saking dendamnya aku padanya, aku mungkin akan membunuhnya suatu saat nanti kalau misi ini tidak berhasil._

_Sincerely,_

_Dominique Weasley_

* * *

**Tanggal: Rabu, 28 Desember 2019**

**Lokasi: Onetop Elite Building Apartement, no 18, Chealse – Bus Ksatria – The Burrow**

**Waktu: 6.14 pm – 7.01 pm**

Bangun apartemen ini adalah apartemen elite dengan penjagaan super-ketat. Banyak mantra diberikan di pintu masuk dan orang tidak bisa ber-Apparate dan ber-Disapparate di dalam gedung. Dua satpam troll menjaga pintu masuk dengan pentungan dan seorang penyihir pria berjubah merah gelap duduk di meja informasi. Dan sekarang aku berdiri di depan penyihir itu dengan Lucy dalam Jubah Gaib, misi kami adalah mencari informasi penting tentang roket itu. Sementara aku bersama Terry, Lucy akan menggeledah apartemen itu sekali lagi.

"Miss Dominique Weasley ingin bertemu anda, Mr. Krum," kata penyihir pria itu pada intercall di dinding.

"Apa? Dominique Weasley? Oke, suruh naik saja," kata suara serak Terry dari intercall.

"Lantai 10, nomor 4," kata penyihir pria padaku, lalu menenggelamkan diri dalam Daily Prophet.

"Terima kasih," kataku, kemudian berjalan melewati aula yang kosong menuju lift mewah di ujung aula.

Lift itu bergemerincing turun dan aku masuk saat benda itu berhenti di depanku. Lift itu juga kosong. Rupanya orang-orang kaya lebih suka tinggal di apartemen mereka masing-masing dari pada berkeliaran ke mana-mana di malam hari.

Lucy melepaskan Jubah Gaib, mengeluarkan denah apartemen Terry, yang digambar Fred, dengan bantuan James dan Louis dan mulai mempelajarinya.

"Jadi, aku akan langsung menyusup ke ruang kerjanya saat kau bicara dengannya," ulang Lucy.

"Ya, Lucy..." kami sudah membicarakan ini berkali-kali.

"Sebenarnya apa tepatnya yang harus kucari?" tanya Lucy.

"Er, ya, bisa apa saja, catatan rahasia; perkamen yang kusut, tapi penuh perhitungan Arithmancy atau gambar roket, atau buku kecil kusam yang berisi catatan penting," aku berpikir sesaat, mencoba mengingat apa-apa saja yang pernah dikatakan Spikey pada Lovey, tapi tak ada satu pun yang terlintas dalam benakuu. "Atau apa pun yang tampaknya disembunyikan dengan sangat rahasia."

"Baiklah," kata Lucy. "Dan, ingat, Dom, jangan terlalu berlebihan, bersikaplah sewajarnya seperti Dominique, jangan Lovey. Satu hal lagi, kau tidak boleh menciumnya!"

"Aku tidak akan menciumnya," kataku tegas.

Lucy hanya menyeringai dan menutup dirinya dengan Jubah Gaib, bersamaan dengan pintu lift yang terbuka di lantai sepuluh.

Aku keluar dari lift, berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kamar nomor empat dan mengetuk pintu setelah menarik nafas panjang.

"Hei, Dom, apa kabar?" tanya Terry, setelah membuka pintu.

Dan dia berdiri di sana, tampak sangat terkejut dan tampan dengan rambut yang berantakan dan tanpa kacamata. Bagian atas kemejanya tidak di kancing sehingga tato laba-laba terlihat jelas di dada kirinya. Dia menatapku tajam, seperti cara Spikey memandang Lovey dari balik topengnya, saat dia ingin menciumnya. Aku tersentak, apakah kami berdua sebentar lagi akan berakting menjadi karakter kami dan mengulang drama percintaan tragis yang berjudul _Spikey dan Lovey?_

"Oh ya, kacamataku di mana," katanya, mengambil kacamata dari dalam saku kemejanya, memakainya dan imaginasi dramaku langsung hilang, dia telah kembali menjadi Terrius Krum. "Maaf, aku baru saja mengerjakan program acara peluncuran RRHE 1 tanggal satu nanti," dia membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan menyuruhku masuk.

Aku masuk ke dalam sebuah apartemen mewah yang luas, dengan jendela-jendela lebar yang langsung membuka ke sebelah Timur kota London, memberikan pemandangan lampu-lampu kota yang berkedip di kejauhan. Sofa mewah dengan bantal-bantal berenda terletak di tengah ruangan, karpet di bawah kakiku adalah karpet persia yang tampak mahal. Perapian besar dan bersih terletak sudut dinding. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah dia pernah menggunakan perapian itu.

Sebenarnya berapa sih gaji seorang ilmuwan, karena tampaknya semua barang-barang di sini harganya lebih dari lima ratus Galleon.

"Silahkan duduk," katanya, menunjuk sofa.

Aku duduk dengan gaya Lovey duduk, menyilangkan kaki dan tegak penuh percaya diri. Nah, benar saja, kan? Aku sudah mulai memainkan karakterku, padahal Lucy telah menyuruhku untuk jangan menjadi Lovey. Apakah sebentar lagi Terry akan menjadi Spikey dan menciumku, padahal itulah yang ditakutkan Lucy.

"Mau minum apa?" tanyanya, menuju bar.

Bayangkan, bahkan di apartemen ini ada bar sendiri! Lalu buat apa dia pergi ke Hog's Head, kalau bukan ingin menipu gadis-gadis lugu.

Aku marah lagi, dan itu bagus, karena sekarang aku adalah Dom bukan Lovey, Lovey tidak pernah marah.

"Apa saja," jawabku, memandang berkeliling, mereka-reka dalam hati apakah di ruang tamu ini ada pintu rahasia yang menuju ruang penyimpanan.

"Ini, Wiski api dengan campuran gin dan tonik untukmu, bisa mengendurkan syarafmu yang kaku," katanya, menyerahkan minuman itu padaku.

"Terima kasih," kataku, memandang gelasku.

Wiski api dengan campuran gin dan tonik adalah minuman kesukaan Lovey, apakah dia memberikan ini padaku dengan maksud tertentu?

"Kau tidak suka?" dia bertanya, memandangku yang masih menatap gelas, kemudian duduk di sampingku.

"Maaf, aku lupa memberitahumu bahwa aku tidak bisa minum minuman beralkohol lagi. Aku pernah menderita kecanduan alkohol dan―"

"Oh maafkan aku, padahal Victoire sudah memberitahuku," katanya.

_Yeah, Victoire sudah memberitahunya_, _Victoirelah yang membantunya mengubah penampilannya, Victoirelah yang selalu bicara dengannya._

Masih merupakan isu lama, bukan? Bukankah aku pernah bilang bahwa semua orang lebih menyukai Victoire dari pada aku? Terrius Krum, Spikey dalam dunia nyata, juga seperti itu. Dia sudah menyukai Victoire sejak pertama kali melihatnya, dia lebih suka bicara dengan Victoire, yang ceria dan cantik daripada Dominique Weasley si adik yang suram, yang pernah hampir membuatnya mati tenggelam. Victoire-lah yang ada dalam dunianya yang nyata, sedangkan Dominique hanya menjadi Lovey, teman tidurnya dalam dunia mimpi, di atas panggung sandiwara Hog's Head.

Aku mengerjap menahan airmataku. Hampir saja aku melupakan misi utamaku, yaitu mendapatkan informasi tentang Roket RRHE 1.

"Baiklah, aku punya jus jeruk," katanya, mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya memanggil sekaleng jus dan memberikannya padaku.

Aku memandang berkeliling, bertanya-tanya apakah Lucy sudah menyusup ke kamar kerja Terry.

"Kau tidak pernah bicara denganku sebelumnya, Dom, maksudku kita tidak pernah bicara berdua saja," katanya. "Apakah kau perlu sesuatu?"

"Er―" kataku gugup. "Hmm, aku hanya ingin berkunjung."

"Oh ya?" dia menaikkan alisnya.

_Cepat cari topik pembicaraan!_

"Begini, ini tentang Victoire," kataku, tentu saja ini adalah topik yang disukainya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Terry, tampak cemas.

"Yeah, begini, sebenarnya aku agak kecewa melihat Victoire berkencan dengan Teddy."

_Maafkan aku, Ted, aku tidak serius. Ini demi informasi._

"Mengapa?"

"Yeah, kurasa mereka tidak cocok," kataku. "Victoire adalah tipe ibu rumah tangga, yang selalu ingin mengurus sesuatu, sedangkan Teddy adalah tipe bebas. Menurutku Victoire lebih cocok dengan seseorang yang bertipe anak manja―yah, maksudku, yang ingin segala sesuatu harus diperhatikan."

Aku mengangguk padanya dan berharap dia mengerti isyaratku bahwa tipe anak manja yang kumaksudkan adalah dirinya.

"Kurasa Victoire dan Teddy sangat cocok," kata Terry.

_Dasar tidak peka!_

"Kulihat mereka saling mencintai, lagi pula―" katanya, sekali lagi menggerakkan tangannya menerangkan tentang berbagai tipe orang. "Dalam ilmu Psikologi Muggle tidak ada yang seperti itu. Berbagai tipe orang yang kau katakan tadi, seperti tipe ibu rumah tangga, tipe bebas, tipe anak manja dan sebagainya, hanyalah buatan anak-anak muda untuk menggambarkan sesuatu keadaan seseorang, yang menurut mereka cocok dengan orang tertentu padahal sebenarnya tidak begitu. Itu hanyalah keinginan pribadi mereka sendiri untuk melihat sesuatu yang mereka inginkan terwujud. Aku sering berpendapat bahwa hal ini kadang ada benarnya juga dan aku berencana untuk menganalisis hal ini nanti. Tetapi, dalam ilmu Psikologi sebenarnya hanya ada tiga tipe karakter seseorang, yaitu _id, ego _dan_ super-ego_; di mana _id_ adalah―"

"Oke," kataku, memotong kuliah Psikologi-nya, yang kalau dibiarkan bisa berlangsung selama berjam-jam dan aku tidak akan bisa pulang.

"Maaf," katanya. "Tadi kita bicara tentang apa, ya?"

"Victoire..." kataku.

"Oh ya Victoire, kau tidak suka dia bersama Teddy karena tipe Teddy yang bebas, lalu kau berharap dia berkencan dengan seseorang yang bertipe anak manja. Jadi, apa hubunganku dengan semua ini? Apakah kau ingin aku membantumu mencari seseorang yang bertipe anak manja untuk Victiore?"

"Sebenarnya, aku datang ke sini untuk menyuruhmu mendekatinya," kataku langsung. "Aku tahu kau dari dulu sangat menyukai Victoire, kau juga selalu mendengarkan kata-katanya. Jadi, kurasa kau lebih cocok dengannya dan aku akan senang melihat kau menjadi kakak iparku."

Bagian terakhir ini kuucapkan sambil menahan tikaman tajam di jantungku.

"Apa?" Terry tampak sangat terkejut. "Er―kurasa kau salah orang."

"Kau tidak menyukai Victoire?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku bukan tidak menyukainya, aku menyukainya, tapi aku tidak melihatnya sebagai seseorang yang ingin kucintai. Yeah, sebenarnya aku sudah mencintai seseorang."

Sebuah tikaman lain menghujam jantungku.

Pantas saja dia tidak datang menemui Lovey lagi karena dia sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang.

"Sebenarnya, Dom, kebetulan kau ada di sini, aku ingin berbicara tentang sesuatu denganmu," kata Terry, melepaskan kacamatanya dan menatapku.

Mata gelapnya, menatapku tajam dan berkilat dengan sesuatu. Aku ingin tertawa dan menangis sekaligus. Ini adalah pandangan mata Spikey, dia sedang memainkan karakternya lagi dan drama sedang akan dilanjutkan. Drama berjudul _Spikey dan Lovey _belum berakhir, masih ada babak keduanya. Apakah aku harus menjadi Lovey?

"Aku sudah lama berpikir bahwa kau mungkin adalah―"

BUK!

Suara sesuatu yang berat jatuh, terdengar dari ruang kerjanya.

_Bagus sekali, Lucy, kau telah menghancurkan drama Spikey dan Lovey babak kedua!_

"Apa itu?" tanya Terry, berdiri dan memandang ke arah ruang kerjanya.

"Oh, kelihatannya cuma kucing," kataku, ikut berdiri. "Pasti hanya kucing," aku meraih lengannya, "Ayo, ayo duduk lagi!"

"Tidak, aku harus mengecek ruang kerjaku," katanya, melepaskan tanganku dari lengannya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang dan berharap Lucy segera bersembunyi.

Ruang kerjanya adalah sebuah ruangan luas, yang dindingnya penuh dengan lemari rak tinggi sampai ke langit-langit, berisi buku-buku yang mungkin sudah dikoleksinya sejak dia berumur satu tahun, soalnya ada beberapa yang tampaknya sudah berjamur. Dinding yang bebas lemari rak hanyalah sebuah jendela lebar berbingkai kaca yang memberikan pandangan kota London yang indah dengan lampu-lampu kotanya yang berkedip-kedip di kejauhan. Di depan jendela itu terdapat sebuah meja kerja dan sebuah kursi nyaman. Dia atas meja berserakan perkamen, buku-buku tebal, pena bulu dan botol tinta. Sebuah buku besar tergeletak jatuh di lantai berkarpet, rupanya itulah yang menimbulkan bunyi.

Terry berjalan memungut buku itu dan memandang berkeliling.

"Mungkin angin," kataku, memandang jendela yang terbuka.

"Tidak ada angin malam ini karena itulah aku membuka Jendela," kata Terry, masih memandang berkeliling. "Aku selalu tahu bulan-bulan apa saja yang berangin dan bulan mana saja yang tidak berangin."

Apakah laki-laki ini tidak ada yang dia tidak tahu?

"Tapi ini kan bulan Desember, pasti ada angin atau apa pun..." kataku.

"Tidak... aku sudah menghitung tekanan udara dan arah gerak angin hari ini," kata Terry lagi, "Dan tidak ada angin―" dia berjalan untuk menutup jendela dan aku dengan panik memberi isyarat pada seluruh ruangan, dan berharap di manapun Lucy bersembunyi dia harus pergi sekarang juga.

Terry berbalik, menunduk memandang karpet berbulu persianya, kemudian berjongkok menyentuh setiap sisi karpet yang berdekatan dengan tempat bukunya terjatuh.

"Ada orang di dalam sini," katanya, sambil berdiri. "Setidaknya baru saja ada orang di dalam sini dan dia mungkin mengincar Proyek RRHE 1 ini."

Dia berjalan ke belakang meja dan mulai membuka-buka laci meja.

"Orang itu membongkar laci-laci ini," katanya.

Dia memandangku dan aku berusaha untuk memberikan tampang lugu dan memastikan bahwa air mukaku tidak berubah.

"Pasti orangnya sudah kabur lewat jendela," kataku.

"Tidak," jawabnya. "Sapu atau apa pun tidak akan bisa menembus perlindungan di sekeliling gedung ini."

Dia memandangku lagi.

"Kau mencurigaiku?" tanyaku marah. "Aku ada bersamamu di ruang tamu, ingat?"

"Maafkan aku," katanya, tampak stress. "Beberapa hari yang lalu, diagram-diagram roketku hilang dan sekarang ada penyusup lagi."

Aku mengangkat bahu.

"Aku bertanya-tanya siapa yang hendak menggagalkan rencana peluncuran RRHE 1 ini," kata Terry, memandang rak buku di belakangku. "Saingan besar kami, United Space Reasearh tidak mungkin melakukannya karena kami sudah menyewa Spy Auror Intelegent untuk memata-matai mereka, dan sampai sekarang tidak ada laporan bahwa mereka datang ke Inggris... aku―"

"Kau sedang tertekan, kau harus minum sesuatu," kataku, memegang lengannya dan membawanya kembali ke ruang tamu.

Dia duduk di sofa, sementara aku dengan tubuh gemetar ketakutan menuangkan Wiski api.

_Jadi proyek ini juga melibatkan para Spy Auror Intelegent? Bagaimana kalau ada yang memata-matai apartemen ini, memakai mata elektrik dan melihat Lucy dalam Jubah Gaib?_

Membuang pikiran negatif, aku segera berjalan ke sofa dan memberikan gelas berisi Wiski api padanya.

"Terima kasih," katanya menerima gelas.

Aku duduk di sampingnya.

"Proyek ini sangat penting bagiku," katanya, setelah meneguk Wisky api. "Proyek ini adalah seluruh hidupku. Ini adalah proyek pertamaku sejak aku bergabung dalam tim penelitian tiga tahun yang lalu. Aku ingin segalanya berjalan lancar dan sukses dan aku―aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku kalau proyek ini gagal."

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu kalau proyek ini gagal?" tanyaku.

"Kami semua akan hancur, mungkin pusat penelitian kami akan tutup. Pemilik saham juga akan rugi karena mereka telah menyumbangkan banyak Galleon untuk proyek ini."

Aku terdiam.

"Karena itulah proyek ini tidak boleh gagal," katanya, kemudian memandangku. "Dom, bisakah kau pulang sekarang? Aku harus memeriksa pangkalan, aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada RRHE 1."

"Baiklah," kataku.

Dia berjalan ke pintu dan membukakan pintu untukku. Aku menunggu di depan pintu, memberi kesempatan pada Lucy untuk keluar lebih dulu.

"Ada apa?" dia bertanya dengan heran.

"Er, tidak―kalau begitu selamat tinggal!" kataku, berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor dan baru bernafas lega saat masuk ke dalam lift.

"Kita ketahuan," kata Lucy.

"Jangan lepaskan Jubah Gaib," kataku. "Kita harus lebih waspada, siapa tahu ada yang naik lift di lantai berikutnya."

Benar saja, dua lantai setelah ini beberapa penyihir pria dan wanita naik lift membuat Lucy dan aku berhenti bicara.

Setiba di luar gedung, Lucy melepaskan Jubah Gaib dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, sementara aku memanggil bus Ksatria untuk pulang ke The Burrow. Kami semua menginap di sana sampai saat kembali ke Hogwarts.

Bus berhenti di depan kami dengan bunyi decit rem yang memekakkan telinga, kami segera naik dan duduk di bagian paling belakang, menghindari penyihir-penyihir lain.

"Apakah dia curiga padamu?" tanya Lucy padaku saat kami sudah duduk.

"Entahlah," jawabku, tak yakin. "Tetapi, walaupun dia curiga, dia tidak punya bukti, dia tidak tahu aku yang merencanakan semua ini."

"Sebenarnya, aku merasa bahwa ini sama sekali tidak perlu dilakukan," kata Lucy. "Maksudku, kita tidak perlu menghancurkan impiannya."

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanyaku, mengabaikan kata-kata Lucy.

"Yah, sebuah catatan harian, catatan ini ada di laci mejanya," kata Lucy, mengeluarkan buku kecil dari tasnya dan memberikannya padaku. "Aku tidak menemukan catatan rahasia atau apa pun. Kurasa semuanya sudah ada di otaknya yang pintar itu. Aku heran masih ada orang yang peduli terhadap tekanan udara arah angin."

Sementara bus menderu dan melompat setiap beberapa meter, aku membuka-buka catatan hariannya dan tiba pada suatu halaman yang bertuliskan sebuah tanggal di bulan April dengan tulisan:

_Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Hati dan pikiranku mengatakan bahwa aku sudah pernah mengenalnya sebelumnya. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat akrab, tapi juga sangat jauh._

Tikaman tajam ketiga menembus jantungku lagi selama dua belas jam terakhir ini.

"Dia sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang," kataku, menunjukkan buku itu pada Lucy. "Menurutmu siapa?"

"Bisa siapa saja," jawab Lucy. "Kita kan tidak tahu dengan siapa-siapa saja dia bergaul. Mungkin anak salah satu peneliti di laboratorium, atau rekan kerjanya dan banyak lagi."

"Ya," kataku.

"Ayolah, Dom, kau sudah melupakannya, bukan?" kata Lucy.

"Benar," kataku tegar. "Dan tujuan hidupku sekarang adalah menghancurkannya."

Aku memfokuskan pikiranku kembali pada catatan harian di depanku dan di halaman terakhir tertulis.

_Chip V-2 adalah pengendali utama RRHE 1. V-2 mengandung mantra-mantra yang menunjang RRHE 1, seperti:_

_Mantra terbang tingkat tinggi yang tidak berpengaruh pada tekanan atmosfir bumi dan gaya grafitasi, juga terhadap gelombang elektromaknetik yang dipancarkan di udara. Menurut perhitungan Delta-v, mantra terbang ini bisa membawa RRHE 1 terbang dengan kecepatan 200 kilometer perdetik_

Di bawah tulisan itu terdapat perhitungan Fisika Muggle dan penyelesaiannya juga diagram-diagram dan grafik yang entah apa. Tetapi, aku tidak peduli dengan perhitungan Delta-v itu, aku hanya peduli pada kalimat awalnya, yaitu _Chip V-2 adalah pengendali utama RRHE 1._

"Akhirnya kita tahu bagaimana cara menghentikan RRHE 1," kataku, memberitahu Lucy, kemudian menunjukkan halaman terakhir itu padanya.

Lucy membacanya.

"Chip V-2," katanya, setelah membaca selama beberapa detik.

"Yah, kita tinggal mengambil chip itu dan segalanya akan menjadi sempurna," kataku tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kau mengambil chip itu?"

"Aku harus pergi ke pangkalan roket itu, tentunya," kataku.

"Di mana pangkalan roket itu?"

"Entahlah, kita harus mempelajari kembali data-data yang telah dikumpulkan Lily dan Hugo," kataku.

Tidak ada yang banyak bicara setelah itu, bus terus menderu dan berhenti di pagar The Burrow. Kami turun dan membayar satu Galleon pada kondektur bermuka masam berseragam hijau.

"Luna senang sekali bercerita tentang roket RRHE 1 ini," terdengar suara Aunt Ginny di ruang keluarga ketika kami masuk.

"Yeah, kau kan juga ingin melihat roket itu, kan?" kata Uncle Harry tersenyum padanya.

Ginny balas tersenyum manis menatap Uncle Harry, kemudian berpaling memandang Lucy dan aku.

"Anak-anak dari mana saja kalian? Tadi Fleur dan Audrey datang untuk mengecek kalian."

"Maafkan kami, Auntie, kami mengunjungi teman kami London dan kami asyik bercerita sampai melupakan waktu," kata Lucy, dan aku memasang tampang bahwa ini bukan cerita baru bagiku.

"Oh, kalian berdua sudah pulang?" tanya Grandma, yang baru saja muncul dari pintu yang menuju ke dapaur. "Kalian sudah makan malam?"

"Belum, Grandma," kata Lucy, dan aku baru menyadari bahwa perutku lapar.

Grandma membawa kami ke dapur dan segera menghidangkan makan malam. Fred, Roxy, James, Louis, Rose, Al, Lily dan Hugo segera bergabung dengan kami di meja dapur.

"Berhasil?" bisik James.

Grandma sedang meletakkan ayam panggang lezat di depanku.

"Ya," kataku setelah Grandma pergi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Fred.

"Nanti kuceritakan," kataku cepat, lalu berpaling pada Lily. "Lils, bisakah kau memberitakan data-data orang-orang yang terlibat dalam proyek RRHE 1 itu."

Lily mengangguk, berlari keluar dan kembali lagi setelah beberapa saat. Dia menyerahkan sebuah perkamen padaku dan aku membacanya.

_**Orang-orang yang Terlibat dalam Proyek RRHE 1:**_

_Draco Malfoy: Pemilik The Malfoys Corporation, penyandang dana utama_

_Rolf Scamander: Pemilik Scamander Research Laboratorium, sekaligus ketua Liga Ilmu Pengetahuan dan Teknologi Sihir Seluruh Dunia._

_Terrius Krum: Direktur utama dan Perancang Roket RRHE 1, sekaligus pengembang mantra._

_Roland Abberley: Asisten direktur_

_Miles Bletchley: Asisten perancang 1_

_David Boorman: Asisten perancang 2_

_John Dawlish: Asisten pengembang mantra 1_

Aku berhenti membaca karena di bagian terakhir adalah nama para asisten yang membantu proyek itu. Memandang Lily, aku berkata,

"Apakah Rolf Scamander ini adalah ayah si kembar Scamander?" tanyaku.

"Benar, dia adalah suami Aunt Luna, teman Mom... Nah, nama tengahku berasal dari nama Aunt Luna," kata Lily, memberitahu kami hal yang sudah jelas.

"Aku tahu," kataku. "Tadi kudengar Aunt Ginny bercerita tentang roket itu."

"Yeah, Mom mungkin akan pergi ke pangkalan roket itu untuk melihat RRHE 1 bersama Aunt Luna," kata James.

"Bagus," kataku, mengagetkan mereka semua.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Lucy.

"Lily, kau harus membujuk Aunt Ginny untuk membawamu ke sana, dan aku akan mengikuti kalian dalam Jubah Gaib," kataku.

"Kau bermaksud menyusup ke sana?" tanya Fred.

"Yah, aku harus mengambil chip V-2 agar roket itu tidak bisa lepas landas," kataku.

"Aku tak tahu," kata Ginny kurang yakin.

"Ayolah, Gin, kaulah harapanku satu-satunya. Kau harus bisa ikut Aunt Ginny ke tempat itu."

"Oke," kata Lily, "tapi aku tidak janji."

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Kurasa misi ini terus berhasil baik bersama berlalunya waktu. Aku yakin aku akan bisa membatalkan peluncuran perdana roket ini ke bulan dan Terrius Krum, selamat datang di dunia penderitaan._

_Sincerely_

_Dominique Weasley_

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**See you in KNG 3 chapter 4**

**Riwa Rambu :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Terima kasih telah me-review chapter 3; Rise, Lilyscamander, megu takuma, Putri, widy, ochan malfoy, DarkBlueSong, CN Bluetory, zean's malfoy, Vallerina Lovegood, a will a, Nafau Chance, SeiraAiren.**

**Tentang typo: q sllu membayangkan Ginny tiap kali ingin nulis Lily, q kan cek2 lg sblum update:D Tentang rencana Dom: jawabannya ada di ch ini:D Selamat membaca chapter 4 and tetap review, y!**

* * *

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: KNG 1 dan KNG 2**

**KISAH NEXT GENERATION 3: DI BALIK TOPENG**

Chapter 4

_Dear Diary,_

_Catatan harian Terry ini telah memberitahuku segala yang ingin kuketahui, terutama bentuk dan di mana chip V-2 itu berada. Aku hanya perlu menekan sebuah tombol berwarna biru dan chip itu akan menjadi milikku. Impian Terry akan menjadi milikku. Lalu, aku akan memilih apakah akan menghancurkan impian itu atau membiarkan impian itu menjadi kenyataan. Kau tahu apa yang menjadi keputusanku, Diary, aku memilih pilihan pertama, yaitu menghancurkan impiannya, menghancurkannya sampai dia menjadi serpihan debu yang tidak dapat disatukan kembali._

_Aku tahu kau ingin memakiku dan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak berperasaan. Terserah kau mau menyebutku apa saja, karena aku tidak peduli!_

_Tahukah kau apa yang terjadi padaku saat dia meninggalkanku? _

_Empat bulan yang begitu mengerikan! Aku bahkan tidak mengenal diriku sendiri waktu itu. Aku hancur luar dan dalam, semangat hidupku hilang, musnah, dan aku hanyalah sebuah tubuh kosong tak berjiwa. _

_Saat aku sedang berusaha melupakannya, dia muncul lagi, duduk di ruang keluarga The Burrow bercerita bahwa impiannya untuk terbang ke bulan, sebentar lagi akan menjadi kenyataan. Bulan hanya berjarak sehari perjalanan dan bertamasya ke bulan bukan lagi impian kosong seperti yang ada pada lirik lagu Celetina Warbeck, tapi merupakan kenyataan yang dapat kita peroleh kalau kita cukup mampu membayar beratus-ratus Galleon. Dia begitu bersemangat menggapai cita-citanya ini, menunjukkan hasil kerjanya pada dunia, sampai dia melupakan perannya dalam drama yang kami berdua ciptakan, drama _Spikey dan Lovey_, di mana Spikey telah berjanji pada Lovey untuk mengajak ke bulan._

_Ya, begitulah kenyataannya, janji hanyalah tinggal janji kosong. Saat topeng sudah dilepaskan semua kembali pada kehidupannya sendiri-sendiri, kehidupan dunia nyata di mana tidak ada Spikey dan Lovey atau pun panggung sandiwara Hog's Head. Saat topeng dilepaskan, yang tinggal di balik topeng adalah Terrius Krum dan Dominique Weasley. Terrius Krum dengan impiannya untuk ke bulan dan Dominique Weasley dengan rencananya untuk menghancurkan impian Terrius Krum._

_Sincerely,_

_Dominique Weasley_

* * *

**Tanggal: Jumat, 30 Desember 2019**

**Lokasi: Scamander Space Port, Devon.**

**Waktu: 10.05 am – 12. 05 pm**

Scamander Space Port merupakan bagian dari Scamander Research Laboratory. Laboratoriumnya terletak di sebuah bukit karang yang menghadap kelaut dan landasan roketnya terletak agak ke dalam hutan. Kedua tempat itu memang di kelilingi oleh hutan yang lebat dan lautan yang luas, juga dikelilingi berbagai mantra perlindungan, sehingga tidak ada Muggle atau orang-orang tak dikenal yang datang ke tempat ini.

Limousine milik laboratorium melaju kencang memasuki hutan, melewati jalanan beton yang dipenuhi oleh daun-daun cokelat yang berguguran dan dipagari oleh pohon-pohon kering yang hampir mati karena musin dingin. Aunt Ginny dan seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang, yang pastinya adalah Luna Scamander, sedang berbincang-bincang tentang beberapa perusahaan asing yang berniat membeli Roket RRHE 1 ini. Mereka berbicara keras dan sangat menikmati pembicaraan mereka, tidak menghiraukan Lily yang duduk terpaku di tempat, tampak pucat dan agak ketakutan. Di sebelah Lily, aku duduk bersandar, terselubung dalam Jubah Gaib yang agak menyesakkan, dan berkali-kali memandang keluar jendela untuk menghilangkan kepenatan.

Saat ini aku sedang melaksanakan niatku untuk mencuri chip milik Roket RRHE 1. Meskipun agak gugup, Lily, yang tidak begitu tertarik melihat roket dan sudah mengorbankan waktunya untuk bermain Quidditch bersama Hugo, telah bersedia membantu, demi aku, karena dia menyayangiku. Aku sangat berterima kasih.

"Kalau United Space Research jadi membeli proyek ini dengan satu milyar Galleon, Krum akan menjadi pemuda paling kaya di Inggris," kata Mrs Scamander.

Aunt Ginny mengangguk setuju.

"Victoire mengundangnya untuk makan malam Natal di The Burrow, dan dia ternyata adalah pemuda yang sangat tampan," katanya.

"Dia masih tujuh belas tahun," kata Mrs Scamander, "Dan dia sudah memimpin proyek bernilai milyaran Galleon... "

"Kalau aku masih muda dan menarik, aku tentu akan mencoba untuk menarik perhatiannya," kata Ginny.

"Kau masih tetap Ginny yang sangat menarik," kata Mrs Scamander, kemudian keduanya terkikik seperti gadis muda.

Aku mendengus.

Aunt Ginny dan Mrs Scamander langsung berhenti terkikik dan menatap Lily.

"Maaf," kata Lily untukku.

"Bagaimana kabar Lorcan dan Lysander?" tanya Aunt Ginny.

"Lorcan sedang berlibur ke Irlandia ke tempat kakek dan neneknya. Dia sedang bersemangat dengan Quidditch dan ingin berlatih Quidditch di The Shamrock, tim Quidditch yang dibeli oleh kakeknya. Sedangkan Lysander ada di tempat penelitian bersama ayahnya, entah apa yang dilakukannya di sana, tapi dia suka ada di sana," kata Mrs Scamander.

_Membeli tim Quidditch?_

Itulah yang selalu dilakukan oleh orang-orang kaya yang berkelebihan Galleon.

Lily mengeluh.

Aku tahu dia tidak suka pada Lysander.

Mrs Scamander dan Aunt Ginny memandangnya lagi.

"Maaf," kata Lily.

"Kau dan Lysander satu asrama, kan, Lily Luna?" tanya Mrs Scamander.

_Lily Luna? Yang benar saja!_

Aku tahu Lily pasti benci nama itu.

"Benar, Aunt Luna," jawab Lily cemberut.

"Dia sering bercerita tentangmu, Lily Luna," kata Mrs Scamander lagi. "Dia bilang kau sering mengganggu seorang anak perempuan bernama Goyle."

"Lily!" kata Aunt Ginny.

"Tidak begitu, Mom," kata Lily. "Nerissa dan aku adalah teman sekamar dan kami―"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar kau mengganggu teman-temanmu, Lily," kata Aunt Ginny tegas.

"Baik, Mom," kata Lily, masih cemberut, kemudian sembunyi-sembunyi mendelik pada Mrs Scamander saat dia tidak melihatnya.

"Lily Luna, kau juga harus memperhatikan Lysander, ya," kata Mrs Scamander, "Awasi dia dan pastikan dia tidak terlibat masalah."

"Baiklah," kata Lily lambat tak peduli, kemudian memandang keluar jendela.

Mrs Scamander menatapnya.

"Lily Luna, aku berbicara seperti ini untuk kepentinganmu juga," kata Mrs Scamander. "Kau tidak ingin punya suami yang terlibat masalah, kan?"

_APA?_

Aku tersentak di balik Jubah Gaib.

Lily yang tampaknya tidak begitu paham apa yang dikatakan Mrs Scamander, memalingkan wajah dari jendela, dan menatap Mrs Scamander.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan aku tidak ingin punya suami yang terlibat masalah, Aunt Luna?"

"Lily Luna," kata Mrs Scamander tidak sabar. "Suamimu, Lysander tentu saja. Kau tidak ingin dia terlibat masalah, kan?"

"APA?" Lily sampai bangun dari kursinya dan kepalanya terbentur langit-langit limousine, "ADUH!" dia menjerit, kemudian mengusap puncak kepalanya.

"Duduk, Lily!" perintah Aunt Ginny.

"Mom, " kata Lily. "Kau tidak bisa―"

"Duduk!" perintah Aunt Ginny lagi dan memberi tatapan tajam pada Lily.

"Oke, oke, aku duduk," Lily duduk lagi. "Tapi Mom harus bercerita padaku tentang apa yang terjadi, bagaimana bisa Lysander jadi suamiku!"

"Lily Luna tidak tahu apa-apa, Ginny?" tanya Mrs Scamander heran, memandang Aunt Ginny.

"Aku baru akan mengatakannya padanya kalau dia tujuh belas tahun," kata Aunt Ginny, memandang Lily dengan prihatin.

"Apa yang akan Mom katakan kalau aku berumur tujuh belas?" tanya Lily keras.

"Jadi, Lily Luna," kata Mrs Scamander. "Sebelum kau lahir, saat ibumu dan aku masih di Hogwarts, kami berjanji untuk menjodohkan anak-anak kami kelak, agar hubungan pertemanan kami yang akrab waktu masih di Hogwarts bisa bertahan dan tidak berakhir begitu saja. Kami ingin menjadi satu keluarga dan berbagi cucu dan cicit."

Lily terbelalak, untuk sesaat sepertinya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Karena kaulah satu-satunya anak perempuan Ginny, kau harus menikah dengan salah satu dari anak-anakku dan aku sudah memutuskan bahwa Lysander sangat cocok untukmu."

"Mom," Lily mendelik pada Aunt Ginny, yang tampak agak sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Lysander akan menjadi pemuda yang tampan suatu saat nanti, Lily Luna," kata Mrs Scamander promosi. "Dan dia tentunya akan menjaga dan menyayangimu."

"Tapi aku masih sebelas tahun, Mom!"

"Kau tidak akan sebelas tahun selamanya, kan? Suatu saat nanti kau akan dewasa dan menikah."

"Apakah Lysander tahu bahwa aku―aku adalah istrinya di masa depan?" Lily mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan jijik.

"Aku sudah memberitahunya sejak dia berumur tiga tahun dan memintanya berjanji untuk tidak mencintai gadis lain selain dirimu, Lily Luna."

"Kau memintanya berjanji untuk mencintaiku saat dia berumur tiga tahu?" ulang Lily tak percaya.

"Anak-anak memang harus dididik untuk menurut sejak dia masih kecil, Lily Luna, dan kurasa sekarang Lysander pasti sangat mencintaimu," kata Mrs Scamander. "Dia bercerita bahwa dia selalu mengawasimu dan Hugo agar tidak terlibat masalah."

Lily menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.

"Mengapa―mengapa bukan Lorcan?" tanya Lily. "Kalau harus memilih aku lebih suka Lorcan."

"Ada apa dengan Lysander, Lily Luna?"

"Oh sudahlah, Luna," kata Aunt Ginny, saat Lily ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. "Lysander dan Lily masih kecil... kita akan membicarakan ini lagi setelah mereka dewasa."

Mrs Scamander memberikan senyuman manis pada Lily, memandang Aunt Ginny dan kembali bercerita tentang beberapa penelitian suaminya yang mendapat perhatian dunia sihir.

Lily memandang keluar jendela, dan mulutnya bergerak, tampaknya ingin mengumpat, tapi tidak jadi karena Aunt Ginny sedang memandangnya.

Aku duduk di sebelahnya dengan heran. Apakah jaman ini masih ada orang yang menjodohkan anak-anak mereka? Tentu saja ada, Lily dan Lysander adalah buktinya.

Limousine itu masuk semakin jauh ke dalam hutan, mendaki ke sebuah bukit karang, kemudian membelok menuju sebuah gerbang beton tinggi yang membuka sendiri saat mobil itu mendekatinya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, kami sudah meluncur masuk ke halaman sebuah gedung bertingkat lima, bercat putih dan tampaknya sangat steril. Sopir berseragam membuka pintu limousine untuk kami dan kami turun (aku sebelum Lily).

Seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang kekuningan dan berwajah tampan keluar dari pintu utama gedung itu, diikuti oleh Lysander yang berambut sama dengan ayahnya dan tampak percaya diri dengan jubah putih bertuliskan _Scamander Research Laboratory_, yang diukir dengan tinta hitam di dada kirinya, lalu di belakang mereka muncul Terry dengan jubah putih yang sama, kacamata trendi dan tersenyum pada mereka semua, kecuali aku yang ada di balik Jubah Gaib.

"Aku sudah menunggu kalian," kata Rolf Scamander, mencium pipi istrinya, kemudian memandang Ginny, "Hai Ginny, Hai Lily Luna!"

"Hai, Rolf!"

"Hai, Uncle Rolf!"

"Hai, Ginny, apa kabar?" kata Terry, menjabat tangan Aunt Ginny.

"Hallo, Terrius..."

"Hai, Terry."

"Hai, Lily, ingin melihat roket?" tanya Terry, tersenyum.

"Ya," kata Lily.

"Lysander bisa mengantarmu, Lily Luna," kata Mrs Scamander tersenyum pada Lily. "Sementara anak-anak melihat roket, aku akan mengajak Ginny untuk melihat laboratorium ini."

"Ayo, Lily Luna," kata Lysander sok, berbalik dan berjalan duluan memasuki gedung.

Lily mengikutinya sambil mendelik pada belakang kepala Lysander, dan aku mengekor di belakang, berusaha untuk sedapat mungkin dekat dengan Lily. Kami masuk, melewati sebuah aula yang luas, menembus sebuah pintu kaca lain dan tiba di sebuah jalan setapak kecil yang menurun lalu menghilang di balik pepohonan.

"Ikut sini!" ajak Lysander, dan berjalan menurun menuju pepohonan.

Lily dan aku mengikutinya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian kami tiba di sebuah pagar beton yang tinggi dan di depannya terdapat sebuah rumah jaga. Seorang penyihir berseragam hijau duduk di rumah jaga itu.

"Mr Scamander," katanya, ketika melihat Lysander, kemudian dia memandang Lily. "Aku memerlukan identitas temanmu."

"Keluarkan tongkat sihirmu," kata Lysander pada Lily.

Lily mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan memberikan pada penyihir itu.

Dia meletakkan tongkat sihir Lily di sebuah alat berbentuk segi empat dengan benda datar aneh di atasnya. Benda datar itu mengeluarkan cahaya putih menyilaukan dan terdengar bunyi gesekan di bagian belakang alat itu. Mengulurkan tangan ke bawah, dia menarik sebuah kertas kecil dan membaca.

"_Lily Potter. Kayu Holly 23 centimeter rambut Unicorn. Dipakai selama empat bulan._"

"Ya," kata Lily datar, mengambil kembali tongkat sihirnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Penyihir itu kemudian mengacungkan tongkat sihir pada gerbang, yang langsung terbuka. Lysander, Lily dan aku masuk ke sebuah lapangan yang sangat luas. Kira-kira lima atau enam kereta tanpa kuda dan tanpa pengendali lalu lalang di lapangan itu mengantar penyihir-penyihir berpakaian putih ke tempat-tempat tertentu di dalam lapangan. Beberapa penyihir lain tampak sibuk; keluar masuk gedung di ujung lapangan dan membangun tenda-tenda tanpa dinding di ujung lapangan yang jauh, dekat dengan sebuah benda bulat yang meruncing ke atas.

"Tenda-tenda itu untuk acara peluncuran perdana tanggal satu nanti," kata Lysander.

Lily mengangguk, memandang takjub pada penyihir-penyihir yang mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan membuat tenda-tenda berdiri tegak dalam hitungan detik.

"Roketnya di sana," kata Lysander menunjuk benda bulat itu, kemudian melambai pada sebuah kereta yang langsung berhenti di depan mereka.

Dia naik ke kereta itu, aku menyusulnya, kemudian Lily.

Sementara kami duduk dengan nyaman di dalamnya, kereta itu berjalan pelan menuju ke tengah lapangan,

"Kereta ini sudah disihir untuk hanya dipakai di lapangan ini," kata Lysander.

Lily mengangguk, agak tak peduli.

"Mengapa kau ingin melihat roket ini?" tanya Lysander, memandang Lily dengan tajam.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh melihat roket?" tanya Lily.

"Tapi, kau kan tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal yang berbau pengetahuan," kata Lysander.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lily tajam. "Aku bisa mendapat _Outstanding _di esai Herbology-ku karena aku tertarik dengan hal-hal yang berbau pengetahuan, kan?"

"Maksudku, hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan teknologi sihir seperti roket ini," kata Lysander.

"Aku suka melihat roket," kata Lily.

Lysander hanya memandangnya.

"Apakah kau tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu?" tanya Lysander curiga.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lily tajam, sedangkan aku memandang ke bawah memastikan kakiku tidak terlihat oleh Lysander.

"Yah, aku kan tidak tahu apa yang kau, saudara-saudaramu dan sepupu-sepupumu pikirkan," kata Lysander. "Kalian kan suka mempermaikan orang... bisa saja kalian merencanakan sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan roket ini!"

"Kami tidak begitu," kata Lily keras.

"Ayolah, Lily Luna, aku sudah melihat semua orang dalam keluargamu... kalian kan terlahir untuk menciptakan masalah."

"_Kami terlahir untuk menciptakan masalah... kami terlahir untuk menciptakan masalah!_" Lily tampak murka, sedangkan aku menahan diri untuk tidak mencekik Lysander.

"Lihat saja; kakakmu James, Fred dan Louis Weasley, yang selalu membuat keonaran dan menganggap diri mereka paling hebat; lalu sepupumu Rose Weasley, yang tidak melewatkan satu hari pun untuk mencari masalah dengan Scorpius; kakakmu Albus, yang menganggap dirinya playboy Hogwarts, padahal tidak ada apa-apanya; setelah itu sepupumu yang seperti preman itu, Lucy Weasley, kukira tidak ada yang akan mau menjadi suaminya nanti; dan terakhir sepupumu yang tiba-tiba menjadi gila semester lalu, kukira mungkin sekarang dia sudah dibawa ke bangsal Cidera karena Mantra St Mungo, kan? Er, siapa, ya namanya? Dominique Weas― "

BUK!

_Bagus, Lily!_

Lily telah melemparkan tasnya pada Lysander, yang tepat kena mukanya. Sementara tas itu terjatuh dengan bunyi gedebuk di lantai kereta, Lily telah melompat ke arah Lysander, menyudutkannya di kursi kereta.

"Asal tahu saja, _kami dilahirkan untuk saling peduli_," kata Lily, tepat di wajah Lysander. "Fred, James dan Louis tidak selalu membuat keonaran; Malfoy-lah yang tidak melewatkan satu hari tanpa mengganggu Rose; Al tidak menganggap dirinya sebagai playboy Hogwarts; Lucy adalah sepupu paling lembut yang pernah ada; dan Dom kena radang paru-paru, dia tidak gila... satu hal lagi, jangan coba-coba memanggilku Lily Luna, atau kau akan menjadi target kami berikutnya."

Lily menatap tajam Lysander, yang juga menatapnya dengan tajam, selama beberapa detik, lalu menjauh darinya, memungut tasnya dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Lysander merapikan jubah putihnya dan menatap Lily.

"Menjadikan aku target berikutnya, _Lily Luna_?" ulang Lysander.

Lily menyerbu lagi ke arahnya, tapi Lysander sudah siap. Menyambar kedua pergelangan tangan Lily dan ganti menyudutkannya di kursi kereta.

"Jaga sikapmu terhadap orang yang lebih tua, Lily Luna," kata Lysander, mendesis di wajah Lily. "Dan jangan coba-coba menjadikan aku target apa pun kalau kau tidak ingin aku melaporkan kelakuanmu pada ibumu."

Habis berkata begitu, Lysander kembali duduk tegak dan memandang ke depan tak menghiraukan Lily yang terengah-engah menahan kemarahan.

Aku tahu apa yang dipikirkan Lily, ancaman Lysander untuk melaporkan kelakuan Lily pada Aunt Ginny sangat tidak adil. Dan Lysander ternyata tahu bahwa itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mendiamkan Lily.

Tidak ada yang bicara sampai kereta tiba di depan roket. Lysander membuka pintu kereta dan berkata,

"Turun!" pada Lily.

"Kau tidak bisa menyuruh-nyuruhku," kata Lily, sementara aku menyelinap turun.

"Aku akan menyuruh-nyuruhmu sesukaku... turun!"

"Itukah yang kau lakukan pada Vincent Goyle?" tanya Lily keras, "Kau tahu rahasianya sehingga kau bisa menguasainya?"

"Turun!"

"Apakah kau mengoleksi semua rahasia anak-anak Slytherin sehingga kau menjadi boss atas mereka?"

"Sekali lagi aku harus menyuruhmu turun, aku akan memberitahu ibumu bahwa kau memanggil Ariella dengan jalang dan menyembunyikan buku Transfigurasi Nerissa Goyle sehingga dia harus dihukum menulis kalimat..." kata Lysander, memberikan seringai kejam. "Lalu ibumu akan tahu bahwa anak kesayangannya adalah Slytherin sejati."

Lily mengumpat dengan umpatan paling kotor yang belum pernah kudengar dan Lysander menyeringai lagi.

"Dan sekali lagi kau mengumpatku seperti itu aku akan memberitahu ibumu bahwa―"

Lily bergegas turun dari kereta dan berjalan sejauh mungkin dari Lysander.

"Sabar," aku berbisik pada Lily.

"Aku tidak akan mau menikah dengannya meskipun cuma dia satu-satunya laki-laki di dunia ini," kata Lily, tanpa menggerakkan mulutnya dan mendelik pada Lysander yang sedang berbicara pada seorang penyihir berjubah putih yang lewat di dekat mereka.

Lily terus mengumpat dalam diam takut didengar Lysander, sementara aku memandang roket yang berdiri tegak di depanku.

Roket ini berbentuk bulat dan runcing di bagian atas, dengan tinggi sekitar 15 meter dan diameter kira-kira 8 setengah meter. Permukaannya terbuat dari timah putih yang keras dan tidak akan rusak oleh cuaca, atau pun kalau nanti bersenggolan dengan benda langit lain di angkasa sana. Pintunya terbuat dari logam berwarna hitam dan terkunci, padahal aku harus masuk ke dalam untuk mengambil chip V-2 itu.

"Lil, bisakah kau meminta Lysander untuk mengijinkan kita masuk?" bisikku.

"Aku tidak akan meminta apa pun padanya," kata Lily, sekali lagi tanpa menggerakkan mulutnya.

"Lils, kalau kita berhasil mengambil chip itu, kau akan bisa membalas Lysander," bisikku agak keras.

Lily ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi, karena Lysander sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sudah puas melihat-lihat, Lily Luna?" tanya Lysander menyeringai, tahu benar bahwa Lily tidak suka dipanggil Lily Luna dan bahwa Lily tidak akan bisa melawannya.

"Belum," kata Lily kaku. "Aku ingin melihat bagian dalam roket ini."

"Kita tidak bisa masuk, Lily Luna, karena kuncinya ada pada Terry," kata Lysander. "Nah, aku akan membawamu ke bangunan itu," dia menunjuk ke bagian kiri lapangan di mana ada sebuah bangunan satu lantai yang tidak mencolok. "Di sana kau akan melihat foto-foto tentang roket ini dan bagaimana roket ini dibuat."

Aku menarik sedikit bagian belakang kaos Lily sebagai tanda agar dia menolak.

"Tidak, terima kasih," kata Lily. "Aku akan menunggun Mom di sini."

"Terserah," kata Lysander, berdiri bersandar pada pintu roket dan memandang Lily dengan gaya sok.

Lily mendelik padanya.

"Selama ini aku mengira kau sok dewasa dan sok menjadi pahlawan, ternyata kau itu hanya orang munafik yang memanfaatkan kelemahan orang lain untuk mengancam orang itu," kata Lily, mendelik pada Lysander.

"Oh ya?" Lysander mengangkat alis.

"Kau berpura-pura bijak, sopan dan baik hati hanya di depan orang dewasa, tapi kalau tak ada mereka kau―" Lily terengah-engah, mencari kata yang cukup mengerikan untuk menggambarkan bagaimana Lysander sebenarnya

"Kau apa, Lily Luna, katakan saja!" kata Lysander dengan seringai yang mengatakan bahwa dia tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan Lily.

"_Iblis_!"

"Aunt Ginny," kata Lysander, pada Aunt Ginny yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di samping mereka, bersama Mrs Scamander dan Terry.

Karena keasyikan menonton Lily dan Lysander, aku tidak melihat kereta yang membawa mereka berhenti di dekat roket.

"Bagaimana perasaan anda saat melihat roket ini, Aunt Ginny?" tanya Lysander dengan gaya dewasa yang sok.

"Oh, Lysander, benar-benar bagus, aku tidak menduga bahwa Terry bisa sekreatif ini," kata Aunt Ginny, tersenyum sayang pada Terry.

"Kalau anda mau aku akan memberikan anda RRHE 1 mini yang benar-benar bisa terbang, Terry telah membantuku merancangnya," kata Lysander cari muka.

"Oh benarkah?" kata Aunt Ginny tertarik. "Aku akan senang sekali menerimanya, Lysander."

"Yah―Aunt Ginny, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan pada anda, namun aku takut anda mungkin akan memarahi Lily Luna," kata Lysander, memasang tampang suram palsu dan memandang Lily dengan prihatin.

"Katakan saja, Lysander," kata Aunt Ginny. "Aku tidak akan memarahi Lily kalau apa yang dilakukannya adalah hal yang wajar, tapi aku mungkin akan berpikir-pikir lagi kalau apa yang dilakukannya tidak baik."

"Er, sebenarnya Lily Luna telah menyembunyikan buku teman sekamarnya sehingga temannya itu dihukum menulis kalimat," lapor Lysander segera, memberikan tampang prihatin yang meyakinkan.

"Benarkah?" Aunt Ginny memandang Lily tajam.

"Mom, sebenarnya―"

"Kita akan bicara tentang ini di rumah, Lily," kata Aunt Ginny tajam, kemudian memandang Lysander. "Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku tentang ini, Lysander, dan kirim burung hantu padaku kalau Lily mengganggu teman-teman asramanya lagi."

"Baik, Aunt Ginny, aku akan memastikan Lily Luna bersikap baik," kata Lysander, tersenyum senang, sedangkan Lily memandangnya seakan ingin mencekiknya.

"Jangan terlalu keras pada Lily Luna, Ginny!" kata Mrs Scamander tersenyum pada Lily, yang balas tersenyum dengan terpaksa.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian masuk dan melihat seperti apa bagian dalam roket ini?" kata Terry ceria, dan tersenyum pada semua orang.

_Inilah yang kutunggu! _

Aku tersenyum senang saat Terry, mengeluarkan segepok kunci dari saku jubahnya dan mulai membuka pintu roket.

Ruang bagian dalam roket adalah ruangan bundar sempurna yang berlangit-langit tinggi dengan dinding logam yang berlapis timah. Di tempat yang berhadapan dengan pintu, ada tombol-tombol bertuliskan huruf dan angka dengan warna-warna berbeda. Di dekatku ada pijakan besi yang menuju ke langit-langit.

"Ini tombol-tombol pengendalinya," Terry memberitahu kami sambil menunjuk tombol-tombol itu.

_Benar_... _tombol-tombol pengendali menuju kehancuran!_

Aku menyeringai pada diriku sendiri, kemudian memikirkan bagaimana menyingkirkan semua orang agar aku bisa menekan tombol biru dan mengambil chip V-2 itu.

"Di atas adalah tempat untuk beristirahat dan tempat penyimpanan," kata Terry, menunjuk ke langit-langit saat yang lain masih mengagumi tombol-tombol itu. "Kalian ingin melihat ke atas?"

Terry memandang Aunt Ginny dan Mrs Scamander.

_Kumohon jawablah iya!_

"Aku ingin melihat ke atas, Mom!" kata Lily.

_Thanks, Lil!_

"Baiklah," kata Aunt Ginny.

Beberapa saat kemudian, satu persatu naik melalui pijakan besi dan menghilang ke langit-langit.

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, aku menekan tombol biru bertuliskan C. Bunyi geseran halus terdengar dari samping kiriku, aku berpaling dan melihat sebuah benda segi empat kecil yang tertarik dari dinding. Aku memperhatikan benda itu, menelitinya dengan seksama, dan melihat bahwa benda kecil pipih bertuliskan V-2 terletak pada slot yang menghubungkannya dengan jaring-jaring hijau tipis seperti jaring laba-laba. Mendesah lega, aku segera segera mengambil chip itu, memasukkan dalam kotak kecil yang kubawa dari rumah dan menyimpan kotak itu dalam tas.

Suara langkah kaki dan suara orang berbincang-bincang terdengar dari atas. Dan tanpa membuang waktu, aku segera memberikan Mantra Geminio pada slot kosong tempat chip itu. Sebuah tiruan chip muncul, mengisi kekosongan pada slot itu, dan aku yakin sekali chip palsu ini bisa menipu mereka sampai saat peluncuran perdana. Menyeringai, aku segera memasukkan benda segi empat itu ke dinding. Semua itu hanya perlu beberapa detik, dan aku sudah berdiri merapat di dinding timah dingin saat Terry dan rombongan turun.

* * *

**Tanggal: Minggu, 1 Januari 2020**

**Lokasi: Scamander Space Port, Devon.**

**Waktu: 10.00 am – 12. 01 pm**

Tenda VIP dengan kursi-kursi empuk dan berbantal, juga penganan dan jus di atas meja, dibangun indah kira-kira 50 meter dari pintu depan Roket RRHE 1. Di kursi-kursi itu duduk tamu-tamu VIP; Draco Malfoy berserta istrinya yang berambut pirang; Mr dan Mrs Scamander, juga Lysander, yang sama-sama mengenakan jubah putih dengan rajutan _Scamander Research Laboratory_; beberapa orang berjubah sama yang pastilah anggota-anggota Liga Ilmu Pengetahuan Sihir Seluruh Dunia; dan beberapa orang penting lainnya, yang mungkin adalah para pemegang saham Scamander Research Laboratory atau teman-teman kelas atas keluarga Malfoy.

Mentri Sihir, Kingsley Shacklebolt dan rombongan duduk di tenda VIP lain yang sejajar dengan tenda VIP pertama. Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey tampak di antara rombongan Mentri Sihir bersama para pegawai Kementrian penting lainnya. Di beberapa tenda berikutnya, tampaklah mentri negara-negara undangan dan rombongannya. Sementara di tenda-tenda biasa yang di bangun agak ke belakang roket, tampaklah para undangan yang bukan orang-orang VIP, dan sepupu-sepupuku, adikku dan aku termasuk di dalamnya.

"Seharusnya Lysander berada bersama kita di sini," kata Lily, mendelik pada sosok Lysander di kejauhan yang tampak dengan serius mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Draco Malfoy pada ayahnya. "Dia kan bukan anggota Liga Ilmu Pengatahuan dan Teknologi Sihir Seluruh Dunia!"

"Ayahnya kan anggota VIP," kata James.

"Itu kan ayahnya, bukan dia," kata Lily keras.

"Lils, kalau kau suka duduk di tenda VIP, kau kan bisa ikut rombongan Mentri Sihir, Kingsley dengan senang hati akan menerimamu," kata Fred.

"Aku bukan pegawai Kementrian dan aku tidak akan duduk bergabung bersama mereka."

"Yups," kata Fred tertawa.

"Tenang," kataku dingin. "Sebentar lagi mereka akan terkejut!"

Lucy menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku akan kasihan sekali pada Terry," katanya, melirik Terry yang duduk di sebelas Lysander di tenda VIP.

"Benar," kata Louis tampak sangat sedih.

"Aku tidak," kataku, tapi tidak ada yang berkomentar.

Aku memandang ke depan dan melihat Molly datang bersama Julian.

"Hai," sapanya saat tiba di depan kami.

Yang lain segera ber-hai-hai, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kalian sudah kenal Julian, kan?" dia bertanya.

"Tentu saja," kata Rose.

Al, Lily dan Hugo tersenyum, aku menggangguk, dan yang lain membuang muka.

"Baik," kata Molly kesal melihat bagaimana anak-anak tidak menyukai Julian, kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Apakah kalian melihat, Victoire?"

"Tidak," jawabku.

"Sepertinya dia duduk dua tenda dari sini, aku tadi melihatnya bersama Teddy," kata Lily.

"Thanks, Lils―dan aku seperti harus duduk di sana untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan," kata Molly, mendelik pada Lucy.

Lucy mengangkat bahu.

Molly menyeret Julian meninggalkan kami.

"Dia bahkan tidak bicara," kata James, mendelik pada belakang kepala Julian.

"Dia kan tidak bisa merangkai dua kata sekaligus," kata Roxy, dan yang lain tertawa.

"James, sepertinya kalian harus bersiap-siap menerima kekalahan semester depan," kata Lily.

"Kekalahan?"

"Quidditch," kata Lily. "Lorcan sekarang sedang berlatih dengan The Shamrock, tahu kan tim yang memenangkan liga tahun lalu?"

"Apa?" Roxy tampak benar-benar terkejut.

"The Shamrock adalah tim miliknya sekarang, kakeknya menghadiahkan tim itu padanya sebagai hadiah Natal."

"Merlin, buat apa anak 13 tahun memiliki tim Quidditch sendiri?" tanya Fred benar-benar terkejut.

"Kelihatannya si kakek terlalu memanjakan cucunya!" kata Al, mendengus.

"Mereka kan berlimpah Galleon, seratus juta Galleon tampaknya bukan apa-apa," kata Lucy.

"Aku senang kau bisa mengerjai orang-orang kaya ini, Dom," kata James.

"Terry orang baik, kasihan dia!" kata Louis.

"Siapa peduli, kecuali kalau dia mau membagikan satu milyar Galleon-nya denganku," kata James.

"Tidak akan, dia tidak akan mendapatkan satu milyar Galleon," kataku jahat.

Sementara anak-anak memandangku, sebuah permadani terbang mewah berhenti tepat di depan kami. Dan Scorpius Malfoy, dalam jubah gemerlapan mahal yang bisa mengalahkan jubah Draco Malfoy, menurunkan kakinya dengan santai dari permadani itu diikuti cowok berbadan besar yang juga dalam jubah mewah, sepupu Zabini yang bergaun pink mencolok, dan seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam yang tampak sangat menarik dengan gaun merah.

Ketika mereka semua sudah berpijak di tanah, permadani itu tergulung, menjadi kecil dan langsung masuk dalam tas tangan Zabini.

"Nah, ini dia, anak-anak yang selalu membanggakan kekayaan orangtua," desis Rose pelan.

"Nerissa!" panggil Lily, dan anak perempuan berambut hitam menoleh memandang Lily.

"Apa?" gertaknya.

"Nih, ada Hugo!" kata Lily, menunjuk Hugo yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

Hugo tampak semerah gaun Nerissa, sementara Nerissa membuang muka setelah mendelik pada Lily.

"Kau seharusnya tidak boleh menggodanya, Lils," kata Hugo.

"Aku suka padanya," kata Lily. "Aku senang kalau kau berkencan dengannya, Hugs."

"Tidak," kata Rose. "Hugo―"

"Weasel Queen!" panggil Malfoy tiba-tiba.

"Apa, Muka Mayat!"

"Saat masih di atas aku bertanya-tanya, mengapa ada semak-semak di dalam tenda―dan tahunya, saat mendarat ternyata aku melihatmu, Weasel," kata Malfoy, sementara anak-anak di sekitarnya tertawa keras.

Malfoy bergumam lagu Weasley Ratu Musang.

Wajah Rose memerah.

"Aku juga bertanya-tanya mengapa aku hanya mendengar suaramu," kata Rose, pura-pura memandang ke segala arah. "Saking pucatnya dirimu, aku tidak bisa melihatmu di bawah matahari. Seharusnya, kau segera bergabung dengan hantu Hogwarts, Malfoy!"

Lily dan Roxy terkikik.

Malfoy ingin menjawab dengan pedas, tapi sebuah suara menggelegar mengagetkan semua orang.

"Hadirin sekalian, selamat datang di acara peluncuran perdana Roket RRHE 1!"

Tepuk tangan terdengar di mana-mana. Malfoy mendelik pada Rose untuk terakhir kalinya, dan berjalan meninggalkan tenda kami, diikuti oleh teman-temannya menuju tenda VIP.

"Sebelum kita memulai acara utama, kita panggilkan Terrius Krum, pelaku utama kita hari ini, yang sebentar lagi akan berangkat ke bulan bersama RRHE 1. Mari kita dengarkan apa yang dikatakannya!"

Tepuk tangan terdengar lagi, dan Terry telah berjalan keluar dari tenda VIP menuju podium yang tidak jauh dari tenda itu. Seorang laki-laki berjubah kuning cerah dan berwajah ceria sedang menunggunya di podium.

"Silahkan, sepatah dua kata, Mr Krum!"

Terry berdehem,

"Pertama terima kasih untuk Mr Malfoy yang telah menyumbangkan banyak Galleon untuk proyek ini, dan Mr Scamander yang telah memberikan kesempatan pada saya untuk membuktikan diri, terima kasih!" dia mengangguk pada Draco Malfoy dan Rolf Scamander, "juga teman-teman sekerjaku di lab, terima kasih bantuannya selama ini, dan aku yakin sekali, aku tidak akan bisa merancang dan membuat RRHE 1 ini dengan sempurna tanpa bantuan kalian!" dia memandang orang-orang berjubah putih di deretan belakang tenda VIP pertama, yang bertepuk tangan dan bersuit dengan riang. Dia kemudian memandang hadirin lagi. "Sebenarnya saya merasa gugup, ini adalah hasil karya pertama saya sejak saya bergabung dengan Liga Ilmu Pengetahun dan Teknologi Sihir Seluruh Dunia tiga tahun yang lalu," dia tertawa kecil, menaikkan kaca matanya.

Aku mendengus.

"Waktu kecil saya sering memandang bulan dan saya bertanya-tanya apakah di sana ada kehidupan, apakah di sana ada putri-putri bulan seperti yang ada dalam dongeng? Untuk membuktikan hal inilah, saya mencoba merancang Roket RRHE 1 ini... dan akhirnya berhasil," dia menunjuk roket RRHE 1 di depannya.

Terdengar tepuk tangan riuh lagi.

Terry membisikkan sesuatu pada penyihir pembawa acara, yang kemudian melirik arloginya dan memandang hadirin lagi dengan senyum ceria.

"Nah, sudah saatnya Mr Krum memasuki roket," kata si pembawa Acara.

Terry memberikan lambaian singkat pada penonton dan bergegas memasuki roket dan menutup pintu.

"Nah, inilah dia Roket RRHE 1, roket pertama yang bisa membawa kita ke bulan dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam... Dan impian kita untuk menginjak bulan, bukan lagi sekedar impian... Untuk sekedar informasi, RRHE 1 ini telah dipesan oleh Mr Francois dari United Space Research dengan harga satu milyar Galleon! Dan harga ini akan terus naik kalau ada pesanan dari perusahaan-perusahaan research space lain!"

Terdengar tepuk tangan dan decak kagum di mana-mana.

"Baik, para hadirin sekalian, saatnya kita menghitung mundur! Semuanya sama-sama! Sepuluh... sembilan... delapan... tujuh... enam... lima... empat... tiga... dua... SATU..."

Hening!

Tenang!

Dua detik, sepuluh detik

Aku mendegus.

"Kau berhasil, Dom!" kata Lucy, sementara di sekitar kami terjadi keributan; terdengar bunyi riuh rendah para penyihir yang tidak puas.

"WUUU!"

"TENANG... TENANG, SAUDARA-SAUDARA! Yak, Mr Krum sudah keluar dari roket dan berbicara dengan para peneliti! Kita akan menunggu apa yang terjadi! Apakah Mr Krum akan memberi kita penjelasan!"

Terdengar lagi seruan tidak puas dari para penonton.

Terry tampak bicara serius dengan beberapa orang berjubah putih di depan roket, sedangkan orang-orang di tenda VIP tampak pucat dan malu.

Aku tertawa, anak-anak lain tidak ada yang tertawa. Mereka semua menatap Terry dan tampak cemas.

"Sudah saatnya aku pergi," kataku, berusaha menarik perhatian mereka.

Mereka tidak mempedulikanku, bahkan Fred dan James tampak menyesal.

_Tidakkah aku mendapat ucapan selamat seperti; hei, Dom misimu berhasil; atau kerja bagus, Dom. Baiklah, aku tahu mereka semua menyesal, tapi bisakah mereka tahan-tahan dulu sampai kami tiba di rumah?_

Aku bangkit dan berjalan ke luar tenda, melewati sisi depan tenda untuk keluar di gang antar tenda. Dan dari sana aku bisa menahan kereta dan keluar dari lapangan ini.

Misiku sudah terlaksana, buat apa aku berlama-lama di sini!

"Yak, kita lihat Mr Krum sekarang sedang berjalan menjauhi roket, apakah dia akan melakukan sesuatu untuk―"

Aku sedang berjalan di gang antar tenda saat sebuah tangan mencengkram lenganku dengan kuat. Aku berbalik dan melihat Terry sedang memandangku tajam dan tanpa kacamata. Wajahnya merah padam, nadi di pelipisnya berdenyut dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar karena menahan kemarahan.

_Oh Circe, apakah ini dia tahu aku yang melakukannya? _

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" gertakku. "Lepaskan aku!"

Dia tidak menghiraukanku bahkan mencengkram tanganku dengan lebih erat dan menyeretku ke tengah lapangan.

"Lepaskan aku," kataku, menyentakkan tanganku, tapi tidak bisa karena dia mencengkramku dengan sangat kuat.

Aku yakin sekali tulang-tulangku akan patah sebentar lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi? Sekarang Mr Krum sedang menarik seorang gadis pirang dari antara penonton―apakah gadis ini ada hubungannya dengan RRHE 1 yang tidak bisa lepas landas! Ataukah dia ingin mengajaknya terbang ke bulan?"

Hadirin mengeluarkan tawa riuh rendah dan ada yang bersuit nyaring saat Terry menyeretku melewati lapangan menuju roket.

_Apakah mereka tidak melihat bahwa aku bukan ditarik, tapi diseret dengan paksa!_

"_Lepaskan aku!_" desisku, tapi dia mengabaikanku.

Aku memberontak, tapi sekali lagi dia tidak melepaskan cengkramannya.

Dia membuka pintu roket dengan satu tangan dan mendorongku masuk, kemudian dia sendiri masuk dan membanting pintu meredam suara ribut orang-orang di luar.

"_Kembalikan chip-nya!_" desis Terry, mendekatiku, seperti seorang yang sudah siap membunuh.

Wajahnya masih merah padam, mata gelapnya menatap tajam, setajam pisau yang siap menembus jantungku. Ingin membunuhku dan membuatku menderita selamanya di neraka.

"_Kau ingin membuat aku malu di depan orang-orang itu? Kau ingin menghancurkan seluruh impianku, begitu?_"

Aku berdiri di sana ingin memberontak seperti Weasley sejati, tapi aku ketakutan, tiba-tiba saja merasa tak berdaya, seluruh tubuhku gemetar dan perasaan terperangkap menyerangku seperti gelombang besar yang menenggelamkanku, membuatku sesak nafas.

"_Kau mendengarku, Dominique Weasley!_" desisnya sedingin es, melangkah semakin mendekatinya.

"A-apa yang k-kau b-bicara, kan?" cicitku ketakutan, setelah menemukan suaraku.

"KUBILANG KEMBALIKAN CHIP ITU, BRENGSEK!" teriaknya, bersamaan dengan ayunan tinju.

Aku memejamkan mata, siap menerima apa pun yang akan terjadi.

Bunyi kelontang keras mengerikan dan bunyi sesuatu yang patah terdengar bergema di seluruh ruangan.

Tetapi aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Tak ada rasa kesakitan di wajahku, tak ada gigiku yang patah dan tak ada darah di sudut bibirku. Aku baik-baik saja.

Terdengar bunyi nafas berat yang kacau sangat dekat dengan wajahku.

Aku membuka mata, melihat tinjunya masih ada di sisi kiri wajahku. Dia baru saja meninju dinding timah di sana dan pasti jari-jarinyalah yang menyebabkan bunyi patah tadi.

"_Kau mengerti kau berhadapan dengan siapa, kan, Dominique,_" desisnya lagi. "_Aku tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan wajahmu kalau kau tidak mengembalikan chip itu sekarang!_"

Aku terdiam, merapat di dinding timah, gemetar dari kepala sampai kaki. Aku tidak ingin menatap matanya dan membuatnya melihat bahwa aku ketakutan, mataku berkaca-kaca, hatiku menangis dan aku hancur. Aku tidak ingin dia tahu bahwa aku sudah kalah, aku adalah orang yang kalah dalam permainan ini. Awal indah yang kubuat sendiri dengan cinta dalam drama _Spikey dan Lovey _berakhir dengan depresi dan airmata. Setelah topeng terlepas, aku memulai suatu awal lain dengan dendam, tapi berakhir dengan kekalahan dan airmata di pihakku. Akhirnya aku sadar, dia tidak berbuat salah apa-apa padaku, aku harus mempersalahkan diriku sendiri. Aku yang memulai segalanya, aku sendiri yang jatuh cinta padanya sampai membuatku hancur dan penuh dendam.

Mengerjap, aku membuka tasku dan mengeluarkan kotak berisi chip V-2 dari tasku. Mengambil tangannya, aku meletakkan kotak itu di telapak tangannya yang terbuka.

Aku memandangnya sekarang dan melihatnya sedang memeriksa kotak itu.

Tentu saja, impiannya untuk pergi ke bulan lebih penting dari segalanya!

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal," kataku, mengusahakan agar suaraku terdengar biasa. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa aku yang mengambil chip itu?"

"Rambut pirangmu tertinggal dalam roket padahal kau tidak pernah datang ke sini," katanya sambil lalu, menekan tombol biru, dan kotak segi empat di dinding keluar

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu rambutku?"

"Aku cukup pintar untuk tahu rambut siapa itu tanpa melalui tes DNA Muggle," katanya penuh percaya diri, memasukkan chip asli ke slotnya

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Membuka pintu roket, aku berjalan keluar dan menjauh. Beberapa detik kemudian Roket RRHE 1, meluncur ke langit berawan membawa pergi satu-satunya orang yang akan kucintai selamanya.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Aku sudah melepaskan semuanya, cintaku juga dendamku. Peristiwa yang telah terjadi ini biarlah menjadi kenang-kenangan dari masa lalu untuk masa yang akan datang. Aku akan menguburnya di sudut hatiku yang paling dalam dan tak akan pernah menggalinya lagi. Sudah cukup semua yang terjadi, aku sudah mengalami berbagai perasaan yang membuatku dewasa; aku pernah begitu mencintai, aku juga pernah begitu membenci, dan itu sudah cukup._

_Sekarang aku adalah Dominique yang baru, yang lebih dewasa menyikapi segala sesuatu dalam hidup ini. Aku akan melupakan drama percintaan tragis yang pernah kupentaskan di Hog's Head, dan aku tidak akan memakai topeng itu lagi. Lovey sudah mati dan aku akan membakar topeng itu saat tiba di rumah nanti. Aku juga akan melupakan permainan bernama dendam yang pernah kumainkan bersama Terry, setelah topeng kami terbuka. Aku akan melupakan segalanya._

_Sekarang aku adalah Dominique Weasley baru yang tidak akan mengeluh kalau orang-orang di sekelilingnya lebih memperhatikan kakaknya. Kalau ada yang mengatakan bahwa Victoire seratus kali lebih bagus dari Dominique. Aku akan bertanya, lalu kenapa? Aku tidak akan rugi apa-apa, kan? Aku tetap bernafas, aku tetap bisa melangkahkan kakiku, tanganku masih bisa bergerak, mataku masih bisa melihat dan aku masih bisa mendengar. Keluargaku juga akan tetap menyayangiku meskipun Victoire seribu kali lebih bagus dariku. Mereka tetap akan mencintaiku dengan tulus tanpa mengharapkan apa pun. Itulah yang perluku syukuri untuk saat ini._

_Victoire adalah Victoire dan aku adalah aku._

_Sekarang aku adalah Dominique Weasley yang baru._

_Sincerely,_

_Dominique Weasley_

* * *

**Review Please! See you in KNG 3, chapter 5**

**Riwa Rambu ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Terima kasih telah me-review chapter 4, widy, rise, Putri, ochan malfoy, atacchan, Kira, Nafau Chance, zean's malfoy, megu takuma, DarkBlueSong, CNBluetory, SeiraAiren, SpiritSky, bluish 3107.**

**Tentang tanggal update: mgkin (ini mgkin lo) mnggunakan wkt Amerika, jd, minus 6 GMT, Indonesia plus 7 GMT jd maju kira2 13 jam u/ Indonesia; ato bs jd mggunakan 00.00 GMT, jd cm maju 7 jam u/ Indonesia (g tau jg, q g memprhatikanx), ttg upload: mnrutq lgsung ter-upload :D**

**Selamat membaca and me-review (apa aja) chapter 5! Dan Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri, Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin (bagi yang merayakannya)!**

* * *

**Disclamer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: KNG 1 dan KNG 2**

**KISAH NEXT GENERATION 3: DI BALIK TOPENG**

Chapter 5

_Dear Diary,_

_Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, aku merasa lebih baik. Aku bisa tertawa bersama yang lain mendengarkan lelucon Fred dan James tentang Nenek Sihir dan troll yang sama-sama ingin membeli kuali; mendelik pada Louis saat dia mengatakan akan merendam Alice semalaman di danau kalau dia masih akan mengikutinya semester depan; mendengus bersama Roxy, Al, Lily dan Hugo mendengar pidato Uncle Percy tentang perundang-undangan sihir; dan terkikik bersama Lucy, Rose dan Lily mendengar kisah cinta Aunt Ginny saat masih di Hogwarts. Grandma, Mom, Victoire dan Lucy sering menatapku dengan prihatin saat aku tidak memandang mereka, tapi aku diam-diam merasa bahwa kekhawatiran mereka terlalu berlebihan karena aku baik-baik saja. _

_Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi saat mendengarkan cerita Uncle Harry tentang kesuksesan Terry yang berhasil menjual Roket RRHE-nya dengan harga satu milyar Galleon. Malahan aku ikut berkomentar dan cekikikan bersama yang lain saat mereka mengatakan apa yang mereka lakukan kalau suatu saat nanti mereka memiliki satu milyar Galleon. Aku bahkan tidak peduli saat mendengar Dad membacakan berita tentang Terry yang memakai waktu cutinya untuk mengunjungi orangtua dan adik-adiknya di Bulgaria._

_Aku baik-baik saja dan aku tidak peduli apa pun yang terjadi pada Terrius Krum atau Spikey karena Dominique yang baru adalah Dominique yang telah menguburkan Spikey di dalam hatinya._

_Setelah semua yang terjadi itu, kami kembali ke Hogwarts untuk menjalani enam bulan semester baru dan semuanya seperti biasa lagi. Namun, anak-anak lain memandangku dengan ketakutan dan saling berbisik setiap kali aku turun ke Aula Besar atau setiap kali aku bertemu mereka di koridor atau kamar mandi. Aku tahu mereka mengira aku gila karena depresi akut-ku semester lalu, tapi aku tidak peduli dengan apa pun yang mereka katakan. Aku adalah Dominique yang baru, meskipun anak-anak lain tidak ingin bicara denganku, aku masih punya sepupu-sepupu dan adik yang akan menerimaku apa adanya._

_Di Hogwarts aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku di perpustakaan; membaca, mengerjakan PR, menonton Fred, Roxy, James dan Al latihan Quidditch (Rose gagal masuk tim tahun ini), mendengarkan cerita Lily dan Hugo tentang anak-anak Slytherin dan menonton Alice yang masih mengejar-ngejar Louis padahal waktu satu tahun kerjanya telah berakhir._

"_Maaf, beri aku waktu satu semester lagi dan aku akan membuat Louis menyukai Herbologi," kata Alice pada kami saat pertemuan keluarga di lantai enam._

"_Kurasa kau berhasil, dia sudah tidak bolos Herbologi lagi," kata Molly. "Kami akan memberikan sisa Galleonmu besok."_

"_Tidak... tidak, beri aku satu semester lagi," kata Alice, wajahnya memerah. "Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padanya."_

_Kami semua memandangnya dengan heran, tapi dia membuang muka._

"_Terserah padamu, tapi kami tidak akan menambah bayaranmu," kata Molly tegas._

"_Ya, aku mengerti dan aku juga tidak akan meminta bayaran."_

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Alice. Dia tampak begitu misterius dan sangat ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada Louis. Setelah Alice pergi, kami semua menebak-nebak apakah Alice mungkin akan menunjukkan sesuatu, seperti tumbuhan purba pemakan manusia; atau tumbuh-tumbuhan mengerikan lain yang bisa mencelakakan Louis. _

"_Alice tidak mungkin mencelakakan Louis," kata Molly tegas._

_Apakah ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan orang lain?_

_Tentu saja tidak. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan orang lain, kecuali orang itu adalah Legilimency yang ahli, namun aku tahu dengan pasti bahwa sepupu-sepupuku, adikku dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana cara membaca pikiran orang lain. Tetapi, Molly telah menegaskan bahwa si anak manis Alice (kata Molly) tidak akan mencelakakan Louis. Lagi pula Louis beberapa centi lebih tinggi dan berbadan lebih besar darinya, kalau dia mau, dia bisa mengangkat Alice dan melemparkannya ke danau._

_Baiklah, Diary, aku tidak akan menguatirkan Louis lagi, tapi aku mengkhawatirkan Lucy. Aku pikir setelah aku tidak ke Hog's Head, dia juga akan berhenti ke sana, namun dia masih terus ke Hog's Head dan pulang dini hari. Aku belum bisa menebak apa yang dilakukannya, aku kan tidak tahu, apa-apa saja yang dilakukan orang- orang di Hog's Mead selain minum-minum dan berjudi. Bisa saja ada transaksi pembunuh bayaran; transaksi pelacuran; transaksi ramuan terlarang, seperti ramuan pembius dan penenang yang diramu dengan daun ganja kering. Bagaimana kalau Lucy termasuk di dalamnya? Bagaimana kalau ada penggebrekkan oleh para Auror dan Lucy tertangkap? Apa yang akan dikatakan Uncle Percy dan seluruh keluarga?_

_No way!_

_Lucy tidak mungkin terlibat dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Dia adalah gadis baik-baik, tetapi aku ragu. Lucy agak mirip Alice, dia akan melakukan apa saja demi Galleon. Dia adalah pencinta uang sejati, tapi dia selalu tidak punya Galleon padahal aku tahu dengan pasti bahwa dia mendapat jajan 50 Galleon sebulan dari Uncle Percy. Nah, untuk apa 50 Galleon sementara dia tidak perlu membeli makanan dan minuman, membayar penginapan dan sebagainya. Harusnya dia punya simpanan, kan? Tetapi kenyataannya, dia tidak punya simpanan. LaLu ke mana Galleon-Galleonnya? Dan dari sini aku bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa dia terlibat di meja perjudian, yeah, ini bisa menjadi alasan mengapa uangnya cepat sekali menghilang._

_Apakah aku harus bilang pada Molly agar menyusun rencana baru untuk menguntit Lucy? Aku yakin dia akan membunuh kami semua kalau dia tahu bahwa kami mengikutinya._

_Nah, Diary, itulah yang kulakukan. Aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan memikirkan orang lain; adikku, sepupu-sepupuku, kecuali diriku sendiri. Aku sudah berhenti memikirkan diri sendiri. Aku seakan tidak punya perasaan untuk diriku lagi, hatiku telah terkunci dan kuncinya sudah kubuang entah ke mana. Aku tidak akan mencarinya lagi, biarlah kunci itu hilang bersama perasaanku. _

_Di saat-saat yang sepi, saat aku terbaring di kamarku di malam hari atau saat memandang bulan di luar jendela kamar anak-anak perempuan Gryffindor, aku memikirkan Terry dan Spikey; bertanya-tanya dalam hati penelitian apa lagi yang akan dilakukannya dengan uang satu milyar Galleon. Dia pasti akan mewujudkan impian-impian lainnya yang belum terwujud._

_Aku tersenyum untuk kebahagiaannya. Hanya sekedar itu, bukan cinta, atau pun keinginan untuk memilikinya. Saat-saat itu telah berlalu, cinta dan dendam telah berlalu bersama waktu. Waktu memang adalah ramuan yang paling mujarab untuk menghilangkan segala bentuk perasaan manusia, yang berupa cinta, sakit hati, kesedihan dan dendam._

_Sincerely,_

_Dominique Weasley._

* * *

**Tanggal: Jumat, 13 Mei 2020**

**Lokasi: Aula Besar, Hogwarts**

**Waktu: Saat sarapan**

"Dom, baca ini!" kata Lucy, menyerahkan Daily Prophet padaku.

Aku memandang halaman pertama dan melihat foto Terry saat berbicara di podium sebelum peluncuran RRHE 1, di sebelah kirinya tampak foto Terry sedang menarikku ke tengah lapangan, dan beberapa foto lain yang menggambarkan adegan yang sama.

"APA?" aku menumpakah jus labu kuning-ku di bagian depan jubahku.

Lucy segera membersihkannya dengan sekali lambaian tongkat sihir.

"Mengapa foto-fotoku ada di sini?"

"Makanya, baca dulu!" kata Lucy.

Aku membaca,

**TERRIUS KRUM MENGHILANG**

_**Terrius Krum, pemuda jutaan Galleon, penemu Roket RRHE 1 yang telah terbang ke bulan selama beberapa kali setelah peluncuran perdananya, dinyatakan menghilang.**_

_**Mr Scamander, ketika dihubungi di Scamander Research Laboratory, menyatakan bahwa Krum telah menghubungi kantor untuk cuti pada bulan Januari.**_

"_**Dia hanya meminta cuti sebulan," kata Mr Scamander. "Seharusnya dia sudah masuk kerja sejak bulan Februari, tapi dia belum muncul sampai sekarang."**_

_**Menurut John Dawlish, assiten pengembang mantra proyek RRHE 1, Krum telah pergi dari rumah orangtuanya di Bulgaria sejak awal Februari. **_

"_**Mungkin dia bertemu gadis yang dicintainya," kata Dawlish, tersenyum pada reporter kami. "Dia sedang jatuh cinta... Ingat, gadis yang ditariknya ke dalam roket, dia mungkin telah memberi gadis itu ciuman perpisahan sebelum terbang ke bulan!"**_

_**Terrius Krum yang tidak menampakkan diri selama empat bulan ini sedang diperlukan untuk penelitian pengembangan ramuan pengobatan bagi penyakit-penyakit sihir yang berbahaya seperti, **_**Spattergroit **_**dan Cacar Naga. Proyek ini adalah proyek baru Scamander Research Laboratory dengan biaya seratus juta Galleon. Proyek pengobatan ini terancam dibatalkan kalau Terrius Krum tetap menghilang.**_

_**Saat ini seluruh dunia sihir sedang mencari Terrius Krum, apakah dia akan membiarkan proyek kemanusiaan ini batal demi kesenangan pribadi seperti cinta?**_

Aku melemparkan koran ke atas meja dan Rose segera mengambilnya untuk membacanya keras-keras sementara anak-anak lain mendengarkan.

"Mengapa mereka mengaitkan aku dengan semua ini?" tanyaku, setelah Rose selesai membaca.

"Alasan apa lagi yang mereka punya?" tanya Rose, melipat dan melemparkan koran di atas meja. "Cuma itu satu-satunya alasan yang menurut mereka masuk akal, _Cinta_!" dia memutar bola matanya.

"Sama sekali tidak masuk akal bagiku," kataku, setengah merenung sambil menatap cereal-ku.

"Kau dan Terry memang agak mencurigakan waktu itu," kata Al. "Maksudku adegan tarik-menarik seperti drama percintaan saja."

Aku mendengus dan mendelik pada Al.

_Drama percintaan? Apakah bukan drama pembunuhan?_

"Apakah Terry memang menciummu saat dia menarikmu ke dalam roket, Dom?" tanya Louis, menatapku tajam.

Aku tertawa, meskipun tidak ada yang lucu.

"Yeah, dia membuatku hampir pingsan karena menciumku," kataku sambil lalu.

"APA?" semua memandangku.

"Kalian tahu aku tidak berciuman dengannya," kataku tak sabar. "Dia memaksaku untuk mengembalikan chip-nya, hanya itu."

"Lalu menurut kalian dia pergi ke mana?" tanya Lucy, tampak khawatir.

"Entahlah, siapa peduli," kata James. "Buat apa kita membahas masalah itu, itu bukan urusan kita."

"Benar," kata Fred. "Kalau mereka memang sangat membutuhkannya untuk proyek―apa tadi―proyek pengobatan, mereka kan bisa menyewa Auror."

"Ya," kata Lucy, sambil berpikir.

"Kau tidak berencana untuk mencari Terry, kan, Lucy?" tanya Roxy.

"Aku tidak berencana mencarinya," kata Lucy. "Aku hanya berpikir bahwa apakah dia pergi karena apa yang telah kita lakukan?"

"Itu kan sudah lama berlalu, roket itu sudah terbang ke bulan dan dia sudah mendapat semilyar Galleon," kata Rose. "Apa yang terjadi sekarang, seperti yang telah dikatakan James, tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita."

"Benar, Rose," kata Al. "Masalah Terry sekarang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita. Tetapi, aku sempat berpikir apakah mungkin dia diculik?"

Aku tersentak.

_Tidak mungkin!_

"Yah, bisa jadi," kata Roxy. "Semiyar Galleon bukanlah jumlah yang sedikit."

"Tidak mungkin dia diculik," kata James, menggeleng. "Dia penyihir, dia pasti tahu cara melindungi diri sendiri. Lagipula dia pintar, orang mungkin akan takut menculiknya."

"Mungkin dia punya masalah pribadi," kata Fred

"Atau dia cuma malas kerja," kata Roxy. "Semua orang kan punya titik jenuh, bisa saja dia capek jadi ilmuwan dan memutuskan untuk kabur."

"Tidak," kataku. "Dia tidak mungkin malas kerja atau kabur. Dia―dia mencintai pekerjaannya lebih dari pada apa pun."

Mereka semua memandangku dengan heran, mungkin bertanya-tanya mengapa aku bisa mengetahui hal pribadi ini, sementara Lucy membuang muka.

"Dom!" Molly telah bergabung dengan kami di meja Gryffindor, mencegah anak-anak bertanya tentang hal yang baru saja kuucapkan.

"Hai, Mol!"

"Sudah lama kau tidak sarapan bersama kami," kata Lucy, saat Molly duduk di antara dirinya dan aku.

Molly mengabaikan Lucy, dan memandangku.

"Aku baru saja membaca tentang Terry di Daily Prophet, kemudian aku ingat bahwa aku belum mengatakan suatu hal penting padamu," katanya, tampak sangat bersalah.

Aku memandangnya menaikkan alis, sementara anak-anak lain memandang kami dengan ingin tahu.

"Apakah kau ingat tentang penyerangan terhadap Terry bulan September lalu?"

"Penyerangan terhadap Terry?" aku mengerut kening dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Ayolah, Dom, penyerangan di Hog' s Head," kata Molly. "Terry tinggal di St Mungo selama empat hari dan tidak ikut presentasi proyek Roket RRHE 1, ada di Prophet."

"Oh itu, aku ingat... kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya aku yang menyerangnya," kata Molly, memandang telur dadar di atas meja.

"APA?" Lucy dan yang lainnya tampak kaget.

"Mangapa kau menyerangnya?" tanyaku.

"Yah, waktu itu aku tidak tahu kalau itu dia, kupikir dia hanya seorang penipu yang menipu gadis-gadis muda," kata Molly, mengangkat bahu.

"Lalu mengapa kau memberitahuku sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Aku merasa bersalah, maksudku kau mencintai Spikey dan dia adalah―"

"Molly!" kataku cepat, tak ingin dia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Spikey siapa?" tanya Fred.

"Siapa yang kau cintai, Dom?" tanya Louis.

"Jadi, Mol," kataku. "Aku sudah lupa tentang itu, jadi kita tidak perlu membahasnya lagi."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Molly, sementara anak-anak lain, kecuali Lucy memandang Molly dan aku dengan penasaran.

"Benar-benar yakin," kataku, menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Aku sudah melupakannya."

"Oh, aku senang..." kata Molly. "Aku selalu berpikir tentang hal itu selama beberapa minggu ini!" dia melirik ke meja Ravenclaw dan Dustin melambai dengan semangat padanya. "Sebenarnya Dustin bertanya-tanya tentang dirimu," lanjutnya.

"Mengapa dia bertanya-tanya tentang aku?" tanyaku heran.

"Dom, sudah jelaskan karena dia suka padamu," kata Molly. "Dia ingin mengajakmu kencan."

"Ha?" aku tak percaya, belum pernah ada yang mengajakku kencan sebelumnya, biasanya selalu Victoire yang diajak kencan.

"Jangan begitu terkejut, Dom," kata Molly, "sudah saatnya kau juga berkencan."

"Aku tidak suka Dom jadian sama cowok cerewet itu," kata Lucy.

"Kejutan!" kata Molly tak peduli.

"Dia pemain Quidditch Ravenclaw dan aku tidak suka pemain Quidditch Ravenclaw," kata Roxy.

"Aku tidak suka padanya, Dom!" kata Louis.

"Sepertinya dia agak melambai, dan aku tidak suka cowok melambai," kata James.

"Dia tidak melambai, James, dia pemain Quidditch," kata Al.

"Kurasa dia lumayan," kata Rose.

Mengabaikan anak-anak lain, Molly berkata sambil menatapku penuh harap.

"Kau harus bilang iya saat dia mengajakmu, ya!"

"Entahlah," kataku.

"Aku menginginkan jawaban yang bagus, Dom," kata Molly lagi, lalu tanpa mempedulikan anak-anak lain, dia kembali ke meja Ravenclaw.

Aku memandang sarapanku dan berpikir apa yang membuat Dustin Wood menyukaiku.

* * *

**Tanggal: Jumat 13 Mei 2020**

**Lokasi: Aula Depan – halaman Hogwarts**

**Waktu: Setelah sarapan**

"Dom," panggil seseorang saat Lucy dan aku keluar dari Aula Besar setelah sarapan.

Kami berbalik dan melihat Dustin Wood berjalan dengan riang ke arahku.

"Hai," sapanya tersenyum padaku, setelah berada di depan kami.

"Hai," balasku agak terengah.

"Bisakah aku bicara denganmu―er, berdua saja?" katanya, melirik Lucy yang mendelik padanya.

"Er, oke," kataku, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kita ke halaman saja," katanya, memandang tiga anak Hufflepuff yang baru keluar dari Aula Besar.

"Baiklah," kataku, memandang Lucy, yang masih mendelik pada Dustin dan berkata, "Sampai nanti!"

Kami berjalan keluar pintu depan menuju halaman.

"Maukah kau pergi ke Hogsmeade bersamaku besok?" tanya Dustin, saat kami tiba di halaman berumput di dekat Danau.

"Bukankah kau sedang berkencan dengan Anita McDuff dari Hufflepuff?" tanyaku, mencari cara untuk menolak secara halus.

"Kami sudah putus dua bulan lalu," kata Dustin, tersenyum. "Sebenarnya sudah sejak sebulan yang lalu aku ingin mengajakmu kencan, tapi aku tidak berani mengajakmu. Jadi baru sekarang aku―"

"Mengapa kau ingin berkencan denganku?" tanyaku. "Maksudku aku tidak cantik dan menarik―"

"Ya, ampun!" kata Dustin, tak sabar. "Ada apa sih dengan kalian para cewek Weasley? Mengapa kalian tidak mau mengakui bahwa kalian itu sangat cantik? Lihat saja Molly, perlu waktu dua tahun baginya untuk tahu bahwa cewek cantik yang dibicarakan Julian waktu itu adalah dia; sepupumu Lucy Weasley, meskipun para cowok takut padanya, tapi mereka selalu membicarakannya di kamar mandi; Roxy Weasley, dia adalah satu-satunya pemain Quidditch yang memiliki banyak penggemar cowok; Lalu Rose Weasley, dia lebih parah lagi, dia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa banyak cowok pergi ke perpustakaan hanya untuk melihatnya."

"Oh..." kataku lagi, agak sedikit bingung karena baru kali ini aku mendengar pendapat orang luar tentang kami.

"Jadi, mau ke Hogsmeade bersamaku?"

Aku menatapnya; mata abu-abunya tampak bebas dengan rencana dan prasangka. Seperti yang dikatakan Molly, orang ini adalah orang yang berjiwa bebas. Aku mungkin tidak akan jatuh cinta setengah mati padanya, tapi dia bisa menjadi teman yang baik di saat kusedih.

"Er, baiklah," jawabku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok," katanya tersenyum padaku, kemudian pergi pada teman-teman Ravenclaw-nya yang sedang duduk-duduk di sudut lain danau.

Aku kembali melewati pintu depan dan menaiki tangga pualam menuju perpustakaan. Lucy sedang duduk bersama Rose, Al, Lily dan Hugo di sebuah meja di pojok; Lucy sedang menulis dan yang lain sedang membaca.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Lucy saat aku bergabung dengannya.

"Aku ke Hogsmeade bersama Dustin besok," kataku, setengah tak percaya.

"Wow, kencan!" kata Lily.

"Tetapi, Dom sepertinya tidak begitu antusias," kata Hugo.

"Sesekali kau memang harus keluar, berkencan dan berciuman, Dom," kata Rose, menunduk memandang buku _Transfigurasi yang Salah Kaprah _yang terbuka di depannya.

"Ciuman pertama," kata Lily, mengelamun.

"Belum saatnya kau untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu, Lily," kata Al tajam.

"Semua orang memang sering membayangkan bagaimana ciuman pertama itu," kata Lucy, sambil lalu.

"Kau belum pernah berciuman, Lucy?" tanya Lily. "Kupikir kau sudah pernah berciuman."

"Tidak ada yang mengajakku kencan," jawab Lucy datar.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Rose?" tanya Lily. "Kau sudah pernah berciuman?"

"Belum," jawab Rose, tak peduli. "Aku juga sama, tidak ada yang mengajak kencan."

"Kau kan baru saja empat belas tahun tiga hari lalu, Rose, masih banyak waktu," kata Hugo.

"Benarkah yang kudengar ini, Ratu Musang?" tanya Malfoy, muncul dari rak buku di dekat kami, jelas sekali dia telah mencuri dengar pembicaraan kami.

"Apa, Muka Mayat?" tanya Rose, berdiri menghadapi Malfoy.

"Kudengar kau belum pernah berciuman," kata Malfoy, menyeringai, kelihatannya senang sekali seolah dia baru saja mendapat hadiah sejuta Galleon.

"Bukan urusanmu, Malfoy," kata Rose.

Malfoy tertawa.

"Berarti kau kalah dariku," katanya bersemangat. "Aku sudah berciuman sekitar, berapa ya?―er, 50 kali bersama teman-teman kencanku, Cyril, Sylvia, Eloise―"

"Mereka yang mau berkencan denganmu adalah cewek-cewek idiot yang tidak bisa membedakan mayat dan manusia hidup," kata Rose.

Lily dan Lucy terkikik.

Wajah Malfoy berubah merah jambu, tapi dia menahan diri dan berkata,

"Musang, musang, kau cuma iri padaku karena tidak ada cowok yang mau menciummu, kan? Jadi, kau kalah dalam kompetisi ini. "

"Kita bukan berkompetisi dalam hal siapa yang paling banyak mendapat ciuman, kita berkompetisi dalam kepandaian berpikir, Mayat!"

"Tidak, Musang, kita berkompetisi dalam segala hal. Kau sendiri bilang padaku sejak kita kelas satu, ingat? Kau pernah bilang akan mengalahkan aku dalam segala hal."

"Maksud dalam segala hal itu adalah di bidang pendidikan," kata Rose tegas.

"Bagiku dalam segala hal itu adalah semua hal... Kulihat kau tidak lolos ujicoba Quidditch, sedangkan aku langsung masuk sebagai anggota tim."

"Tapi aku adalah tetap yang paling pintar dari angkatan kita," kata Rose.

"Itu cuma satu hal, Musang, aku jelas dua hal, Quidditch dan berciuman," kata Malfoy, menyeringai senang.

"Pergilah, Mayat," kata Rose.

"Tapi masih ada yang harus kulakukan, Musang," kata Malfoy, memandang Rose dengan teliti. "Kemarilah!" melambaikan tangannya pada Rose.

"Apa?" tanya Rose, mendekati Malfoy. "Kalau kau ingin mengutukku, aku akan―Hei!"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Malfoy menarik lengan Rose ke arahnya, mencium Rose tepat di bibir dan melepaskannya setelah beberapa detik.

Lucy, Al, Lily, Hugo dan aku melongo.

"Nah," kata Malfoy, menyeringai lagi. "Kau sudah mendapat ciuman pertama sekarang, dan kau hanya perlu mencari 49 ciuman lagi agar menyamaiku."

Setelah berkata begitu, Malfoy melenggang pergi meninggalkan Lucy, Al, Lily, Hugo dan aku yang masih melongo, juga Rose yang masih berdiri terpaku di tempatnya seperti patung jaga.

"_Well_?" kata Lucy setelah beberapa saat berlalu.

"Yah," kata Al.

"Rose," panggil Lily.

Rose menghembuskan nafas berat,

"SCORPIUS MALFOY BRENGSEK, MUKA MAYAT, KUBUNUH KAU!" jeritnya keras, mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan menyerbu ke arah Malfoy yang sekarang sedang duduk bersama teman-teman Slytherinnya.

"MISS WEASLEY!"

Madam Pince telah berdiri menghalangi jalan Rose menuju Malfoy.

Rose berhenti tiba-tiba. Meskipun aku hanya bisa melihat belakang kepala Rose, aku tahu wajahnya pasti sudah memerah sampai ke lehernya.

"Sudah kularang kau membuat keributan di perpustakaan, Miss Weasley, sekarang ikut aku!"

Madam Pince berjalan lebih dulu menuju mejanya, sedangkan Rose setelah mendelik pada Malfoy yang tertawa dalam diam bersama teman-temannya, berjalan mengikuti Madam Pince.

"Aku juga ingin segera mendapatkan ciuman pertama," kata Lily tiba-tiba.

"Yah, nanti setelah kau tujuh belas," kata Al.

"Kelihatannya kau sama seperti Mom," kata Lily.

"Harus ada yang menjagamu, kan?" kata Al tajam. "Kudengar kau mendorong anak bernama Nerissa Goyle sampai terjatuh dari tangga."

Lily mendelik pada Hugo.

"Itu karena Hugo ada di bawah tangga," kata Lily. "Kupikir dia akan menangkap Nerissa."

"Kau tidak menangkapnya?" tanya Lucy pada Hugo.

"Buat apa?" kata Hugo. "Dia pernah membakar baju-bajuku."

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan anak itu?" tanyaku.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, dia kan cuma terjatuh dari tangga," kata Lily sebal.

"Lysander memarahinya dan mengancam akan menulis surat pada Aunt Ginny kalau dia tidak berhenti mengganggu Goyle," kata Hugo.

"Si Brengsek itu, aku harus melakukan sesuatu padanya suatu saat nanti," kata Lily dendam.

"Bagaimana dengan kakak anak perempuan itu, Vincent Goyle?" tanya Lucy.

"Waktu itu dia tidak ada, tapi tak lama lagi pasti Nerissa akan mengatakan hal itu padanya," kata Hugo.

"Lysander pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu dengan hal itu," kata Lily, mendengus. "Dia kan suka membereskan masalah orang lain."

Rose muncul dengan muka merah padam dan mengumpat saat tiba di dekat kami.

"Si Burung Gagak itu," dia mengangguk ke arah meja Madam Pince, "menyuruhku menandatangani surat pernyataan untuk tidak membuat keributan di perpus lagi, kalau tidak, dia akan melarangku masuk perpus selama setahun."

"Sabar, Rose," kataku, saat dia duduk kembali.

"Ya, kau kan sudah mendapatkan ciuman pertama meskipun dari Malfoy," kata Lily, "Sedangkan Al dan aku belum pernah berciuman."

"Ciss!" kata Rose jijik. "Aku harus ke kamar mandi untuk sikat gigi."

Dia memasukkan buku dalam tas dan segera keluar ke perpustakaan, melewati Malfoy yang menyanyikan Weasley Ratu Musang tanpa suara.

"Lily, yang belum pernah berciuman itu hanya kita berdua," kata Lucy. "Al sedang berciuman dengan anak kelas tiga Hufflepuff saat aku lewat di koridor mantra."

"Oh, Al, mengapa kau tidak bilang padaku?"

"Mengapa aku harus bilang padamu?" tanya Al.

"Aku kan adikmu, Al, aku harus tahu dengan siapa kau berkencan," kata Lily.

"Baiklah, namanya Merilyn Markham," kata Al.

"Oh, aku belum mengenalnya," kata Lily. "Kau harus menunjukkannya padaku, Al."

"Nanti, kau juga akan melihatnya," kata Al, menunduk memandang halaman _Quidditch dari Masa ke Masa_ yang terbuka di depannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Fred, James, Louis dan Roxy?" tanya Lily, tampak sangat ingin sekali mendapat informasi. "Apakah mereka pernah berciuman?"

"Aku pernah melihat James berciuman dengan seorang cewek Ravenclaw berambut pirang," kata Lucy. "Fred dan Roxy, tampaknya tidak berkencan, sementara Louis―"

"Kenapa dia?"

"Aku sudah melihatnya berciuman dengan dua cewek berbeda dalam dua minggu ini," kata Lucy.

"Dasar playboy kampung," aku mendengus.

"Dom, kau harus mengakui kalau Louis itu tampan, tentu saja banyak yang suka dia," kata Lucy.

"Ya," kataku, teringat bahwa Louis memang lebih mirip Victoire daripada mirip aku.

"Omong-omong soal playboy, mengapa anak-anak menganggapmu sebagai playboy Hogwarts, Al, padahal pacar Malfoy lebih banyak dari pacarmu. Mengapa mereka tidak memanggilnya playboy?"

"Er―" Al menghindari pandangan Lily.

"Lily, pacar Al lebih banyak dari pacar Malfoy," kata Lucy.

"Apa?"

"Merilyn Markham pacarmu yang keberapa, Al?" tanyaku.

"Er, entahlah, mungkin yang kelima," kata Al.

"Dia cuma terlalu baik hati," kata Hugo membela Al.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lily.

"Jadi begini Lily, Al itu tidak pernah menolak kalau ada cewek yang mengajaknya kencan, jadi setiap kunjungan ke Hogsmeade dia selalu pergi dengan cewek berbeda," kata Lucy

"Aku tidak tega menolak mereka," kata Al, tampak sedih. "Maksudku mengajak seseorang berkencan itu butuh keberaniaan, jadi aku tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka."

"Lalu apa kata cewek-cewek itu saat tahu kau sudah bersama cewek lain lagi?" tanyaku.

"Yah, mereka marah-marah dan memutuskanku," kata Al.

"Kau memang cowok baik, Al," puji Lily.

Al tertawa singkat dan kembali pada bacaannya.

"Berarti besok aku akan pergi sendiri ke Hogsmeade," kata Lucy mendesah kecewa.

"Maaf, Lucy," kataku.

"Ingin rasanya aku ke Hogsmeade juga, tapi masih dua tahun lagi," kata Hugo.

"Kau bisa pergi dengan Roxy dan Rose, Lucy," kata Lily menenangkan.

Lucy mengangguk dan menunduk untuk melanjutkan esai Transfigurasinya.

Aku memandang Lucy dan merasa bersalah. Biasanya, aku selalu ke Hogsmeade bersama Lucy, ke mana-mana bersama Lucy. Tetapi besok aku akan pergi dengan seorang cowok, berkencan.

Kencan pertama

Aku tersenyum, ini akan menjadi kencan pertama yang indah, mungkin dengan bergandengan tangan dan sedikit ciuman.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 14 Mei 2020**

**Lokasi: Hogsmeade**

**Waktu: 10 – 3.05 pm**

Seperti yang sudah kubayangkan sebelumnya, Dustin dan aku bergandengan tangan menuju ke Hogsmeade. Kami pergi ke Honeyducks dan mencoba semua permen yang ada, aku membeli beberapa untuk Lily dan Hugo. Setelah itu mengunjungi Spintwitches―toko yang menjual peralatan-peralatan Quidditch, Dustin berlama-lama di situ memandangi sebuah sapu terbang yang tampaknya adalah keluaran terbaru. Setelah 20 menit memelototi sapu itu aku mengajaknya ke Gladrags Wizardwear―toko yang menjual jubah-jubah, gaun-gaun dan segala macam pakaian penyihir. Aku berlama-lama di toko ini, melihat-lihat, dan mendelik pada Dustin yang tampak sebal.

"Kau cuma membeli sepasang kaus kaki setelah kita berada di dalam selama hampir dua jam?" tanya Dustin tak percaya, setelah kami keluar dari toko itu.

Aku tertawa.

"Seharusnya kau tahu seperti itulah kalau cewek berbelanja," kataku.

"Aku merindukan Julian," katanya.

Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Oh ayolah, biasanya cowok lebih suka berbelanja dengan cowok," kata Dustin.

Aku tertawa lagi.

Dia tersenyum, menggandeng tanganku, dan kami berjalan santai menuju Three Broomstick untuk makan siang. Kami melewati, Al dan cewek pirangnya, juga Malfoy dengan cewek pirang, dan melewati Fred, James dan Louis yang sedang menuju toko Lelucon Zonko. Mereka mendelik pada Dustin dengan tidak puas.

"Apakah mereka memang selalu seperti itu?" tanya Dustin, mengangguk pada Fred, James dan Louis.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka," kataku. "Mereka memang tidak suka pada teman-teman kencan kami, mereka hanya menyukai Teddy."

"Teddy Lupin?" tanya Dustin.

"Ya," kataku.

"Dia kan termasuk anggota keluarga, pantas saja mereka menyukainya," kata Dustin.

"Memang," kataku.

Kami terus berjalan bergandengan tangan. Sedetik kami berjalan bergandengan tangan dan tertawa riang, detik berikutnya seseorang telah berdiri di depan kami dan meninju Dustin dengan sangat kuat, sehingga dia terjatuh di tanah dengan bunyi gedebuk keras.

Aku menjerit, lalu segera menghampiri Dustin.

"Dustin, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku, memegang lengan Dustin, tapi seseorang telah menyambar lenganku dan menarikku menjauh dari Dustin.

Aku mengangkat muka untuk melihat siapa yang telah menarikku, dan bertatapan dengan mata gelap seorang laki-laki bertopi pet dan bersyal yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya.

"APA-APAAN INI?" jeritku, mencoba melepaskan diri.

Tapi orang itu telah mencengkramku dengan kuat dan menyeretku, setengah mengangkatku menjauhi orang-orang yang kini telah mengerumuni Dustin.

Dustin telah berdiri, dan melongo memandangku.

Dia menyeretku ke jalanan yang menuju Skrieking Shack, kemudian melepaskan aku setelah melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan bahwa kami cuma berdua saja.

Dalam kemarahan, aku tahu siapa brengsek yang mengganggu kencanku yang berharga.

"Mau apa kau?" tanyaku.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Terry, melepaskan syal yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya.

"Teman kencanku," jawabku, menjauh darinya dan mendaki menuju Shrieking Shack.

"Sejak kapan kau berkencan dengannya?" tanya Terry, mengikutiku.

"Sejak hari ini dan akan berlanjut untuk selamanya," jawabku. "Dan kau tidak punya hak untuk memukulnya."

"Oh ya, tentu saja aku punya hak, kau masih kekasihku, kan? Drama Spikey dan Lovey masih berlanjut, hubungan kita belum berakhir."

Aku berhenti berjalan, dia juga berhenti. Aku menatapnya dan ingin tertawa keras.

_Drama Spikey dan Lovey masih berlanjut?_

"Bagaimana kau tahu Lovey adalah aku?" tanyaku, berjalan lagi.

Dia mengikutiku.

"Dari awal aku sudah merasa bahwa aku seperti pernah mengenal Lovey..." kata Terry. "Rambutmu tertinggal di sofaku, jadi aku mengambilnya, lalu mencocokkan DNA-nya dengan rambut Lovey dan ternyata cocok."

"Rambut lagi!" aku mendengus. "Kapan kau mengambil rambut Lovey?"

"Sejak pertemuan terakhir kita."

Aku terdiam selama beberapa saat dan bertanya lagi,

"Mengapa kau ada di sini? Orang-orang sedang mencarimu, ada di Prophet."

"Aku tahu, aku menginap di Hog's Head," katanya. "Aku menunggumu."

"Buat apa kau menungguku?"

"Karena aku ingin bertanya mengapa kau pergi meninggalkanku?" tuntutnya.

Aku berhenti lagi, menatapnya dengan tidak percaya.

"_Aku pergi meninggalkanmu?_"

"Iya, kan?" katanya tampak marah. "Kau pergi saat kita akan terbang ke bulan."

"Ha?"

"Kau membiarkanku sendiri di roket itu... kupikir kau masih ada di dalam, saat berbalik kau sudah menghilang."

Aku menatapnya tak percaya, tak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk beberapa saat.

Kemudian berjalan lagi dan tiba lebih dulu di pagar pembatas Shrieking Shack, diikuti Terry yang mengumpat sambil mengikutiku.

"Nah, sekarang mari kita luruskan masalah ini," kata Terry, memandangku. "Katakan padaku mengapa kau meninggalkanku padahal kau sudah berjanji untuk pergi ke bulan bersamaku!"

"Aku capek," kataku, menatap Shrieking Shack.

"Bisakah kau menjawab dengan lebih jelas, tanpa mengucapkan hal-hal tersirat?"

"Kau kan pintar, kupikir kau mengerti hal-hal tersirat."

"Tidak, aku tidak mengerti hal-hal tersirat," kata Terry jengkel. "Sekarang jelaskan!"

"Kalau kau tidak mengerti, aku tidak akan membuatmu mengerti," kataku, menatapnya sekarang. "Satu hal yang harus kau tahu adalah tak ada lagi Lovey, aku adalah Dominique, dan Dominique tidak pernah mengenal Spikey kecuali Terrius Krum."

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Terry, semakin jengkel. "Kau dan Lovey adalah orang yang sama mengapa mesti mengelak."

"Kami memang orang yang sama," kataku, "tapi Lovey adalah karakterku dan aku sudah membuangnya, dia sudah mati!"

Terry menatapku selama beberapa saat.

"Oke, Lovey sudah mati, tapi kau masih tetap kekasihku, lalu mengapa kau berkencan dengan cowok itu?"

"Maaf?" kataku, menaikkan sedikit suaraku. "Dengar, ya, aku bukan kekasih siapa pun... Lovey memang pernah tidur denganmu, tapi dia bukan kekasihmu. Aku tidak ingat kau pernah memintanya jadi kekasihmu."

Terry memandangku, seolah ingin mengguncangku karena ketidakpengertianku.

"Aku memang tidak memintamu jadi kekasihku, tapi aku tahu kita saling mencintai," katanya. "Jangan bilang kau tidak mencintaiku."

Aku menghela nafas dan kembali memandang Shrieking Shack.

"Mengapa kau meninggalkanku waktu itu?" tanyaku.

"Waktu kapan?" dia bertanya. "Bukannya kau yang meninggalkanku?"

Aku memandangnya, melihat wajahnya yang tampak tidak mengerti dan ingin sekali menonjoknya sampai merontokkan semua giginya.

"Mengapa kau tidak datang lagi ke Hog's Head sejak awal September lalu?"

"Aku di St Mungo, sepupumu entah siapa, telah memantraiku―"

"Setelah itu mengapa kau tidak datang lagi ke Hog's Head?"

"Aku tidak bisa keluar... aku harus tinggal di lab karena harus kerja siang dan malam selama hampir empat bulan itu untuk menyempurnakan RRHE 1."

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Waktu itu aku tidak tahu siapa Lovey, bagaimana aku bisa memberitahunya?" katanya. "Aku baru saja tahu saat menemukan rambutmu di sofaku."

Aku menghela nafas, dan mengalihkan pandangan menatap Shrieking Shack.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?" tanyaku.

"Mengapa kau mencuri chip RRHE 1?"

"Karena aku ingin melihatmu menderita, mati dan terkubur di dasar neraka," kataku dingin.

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu apa yang kualami setelah kau meninggalkanku?" tanyaku.

"Tidak."

"Aku sakit, aku patah hati, aku hancur, dan duniaku berakhir," kataku. "Aku menunggu dan terus menunggumu di Hog's Head, tapi kau tidak muncul. Akhirnya, aku depresi berat, menderita kecanduan alkohol, dan radang pau-paru... aku tidak mengenal diriku sendiri lagi. Lalu, saat kembali untuk liburan Natal, aku bertemu lagi denganmu, dan tahu bahwa kau Spikey... Kau duduk di sana bercerita tentang impian-impianmu yang indah, tentang bulan yang bisa dijangkau dalam beberapa hari lagi... Kau bahkan tidak ingat kau pernah mengajakku―"

"_Aku mencarimu di Hog' s Head_!"

"Kapan?" gertakku. "Kapan kau mencariku? Setelah aku sudah membiarkan drama itu tamat?"

"Setelah proyek RRHE 1 selesai, aku pergi ke Hog's Head untuk mencarimu, tapi kau tidak ada."

Aku tertawa suram.

"Aku benci sekali padamu," lanjutku. "Aku juga benci sekali pada roket itu. Aku ingin menggagalkan peluncuran perdananya, tapi tidak berhasil... Sekali lagi kau menang dan aku kalah, seperti dalam drama _Spikey dan Lovey_... Aku pulang, merenungi semua yang telah terjadi dan memutuskan bahwa kau tidak bersalah apa-apa padaku... Aku yang jatuh cinta padamu sehingga membuat diriku terjatuh dalam jurang penderitaan... Aku yang membuat diriku sendiri sakit. Setelah itu, dendamku hilang, aku tidak membencimu lagi, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi padamu, aku sudah menjadi Dominique yang baru..."

Terry tampak tercengang selama beberapa saat, kemudian berkata,

"Baiklah, aku tahu aku salah karena―"

"Kau tidak bersalah apa-apa padaku," kataku tegas.

"Oke, oke, tapi aku harus minta maaf, kan?" katanya. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf, aku―aku ingin kau melupakan semuanya, dan kita bisa memulainya lagi dari awal, tanpa topeng, dan sebagai Terry dan Dominique," dia mengambil kedua tanganku dan menggenggamnya dan menatapku. "Ayo, kita lupakan semua yang sudah terjadi, kau mau, kan?"

"Aku memang sudah melupakan semuanya, tapi―"

"DOM!"

Aku berbalik dan melihat Dustin sedang mendaki bukit, menghampiri kami.

"Maaf," kataku, ingin melepaskan tanganku, tapi dia mencengkram tanganku dengan kuat.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'maaf'?" tanya Terry. "Kita bisa memulai lagi, kan? Dominique?"

Aku menarik lepas tanganku dari cengkramannya.

"Dom?" Dustin telah sampai di puncak bukit. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia memandangku, kemudian memandang Terry.

"Ya, Dustin, aku baik-baik saja," kataku, lalu memandang Terry. "Aku harus pergi."

Wajahnya berubah putih, dia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Selamat tinggal, Terry," kataku, lalu melangkah pergi.

Terry meraih lenganku lagi saat aku baru saja berjalan selangkah, tapi aku tidak berbalik untuk memandangnya.

"Apakah semua akan berakhir seperti ini, Dominique? Aku mencintaimu... aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu... Aku tahu ada yang salah saat tiba di bulan dan tidak melihatmu. Aku pikir setelah tiba di bulan aku akan bahagia karena impianku terwujud, tapi aku tidak bahagia, aku tidak bahagia... Di sana aku merenung, dan akhirnya aku mengerti bahwa kau adalah kebahagiaanku... Karena itu, kumohon jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku!" dia mencengkram lenganku lagi.

Aku melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku dan berjalan ke arah Dustin.

"Ayo Dustin," kataku.

Dustin tampak kebingungan, memandang Terry.

Tanpa menghiraukan Dustin, aku segera menuruni bukit. Aku tidak menoleh ke belakang karena tidak perlu. Buat apa aku melakukannya karena semuanya sudah berakhir, aku telah mengubur kenangan kami dalam-dalam. Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menggalinya lagi, untuk tidak mengingatnya lagi. Aku sudah berjanji untuk memulai hidupku dari awal, tanpa Spikey atau pun Terrius Krum. Aku adalah Dominique yang baru, ingat?

Tetapi mengapa airmata ini mengalir? Mengapa masih ada tersisa airmata? Mengapa hati ini seolah hancur untuk kedua kalinya?

Dustin telah menjajariku, melangkah di sampingku dan sesekali menoleh ke belakang.

"Bukankah dia Terrius Kurm?" dia bertanya.

Aku tidak menjawab, karena dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Kau mencintainya," kata Dustin.

Aku mengerjap dan menghapus airmataku.

"Tidak lagi," jawabku tegas.

_Dear Diary,_

_Itulah kisahku. Aku Dominique Weasley telah menjadi Dominique yang baru, yang benar-benar baru, yang tidak akan menoleh ke belakang lagi. Kisah di balik topeng telah berakhir, tidak ada babak kedua untuk kami. Kami akan memulai hidup kami sendiri-sendiri mulai sekarang tanpa mengingat kisah lama._

_Aku memang menangis lagi, aku memang sedih lagi, dan hatiku hancur lagi, tapi aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku sudah pernah mengalaminya, aku yakin aku bisa mengatasi ini karena aku adalah Dominique Weasley yang baru._

_Aku adalah Dominique Weasley yang baru._

_Sincerely,_

_Dominique Weasley_

* * *

**See you in KNG 4 chapter 1**

**Riwa Rambu :D **


End file.
